Bad Guy
by Jeralee
Summary: Pre-STID. He said to her, "I am a possessive man. I do not share, nor do I sympathize, therefore, when I am away and you are alone...should you ever seek comfort from another man, should you betray me and deceive me, I will be able to discern his scent over you, and I will seek him and I will kill him. And then I shall destroy you." If he could not have her, no-one could. KhanOC
1. Captain Morrow

I wish I'd seen this movie sooner (I saw it yesterday for the first time T_T and my friend was an hour late and we missed the first five minutes). I've always been a fan of BC but wow he totally owned STID. He was a beast :DDD And I am no Trekkie and have never even seen a single Star Trek episode just the rebooted movies which I think are completely awesome so I'm so sorry if I get anything wrong!

This is a fic that takes place before STID, about Khan searching for a suitable vessel to preserve and pass down his genes, although unhappy about requiring to choose a host who is human; he chooses an oblivious Captain of an expedition whom he logically deems 'worthy'. And um, I hope the OC isn't a major Mary Sue. Please bear with me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek or Khan, only own OCs.

* * *

**CAPTAIN MORROW **

* * *

Alarms were blaring and red lights were flashing on and off within the Type-7 shuttlecraft, the _USS Ganymede_.

Co-pilot Stanley was tapping furiously at the keys of the control board whilst at the very top right hand corner of the screen, the words DANGER were flickering excessively. "Captain! Incoming impact! Shields are down! We can't evade!"

"We'll have to try!" Captain Morrow yelled, pushing down on the handlebar with all possible strength in an attempt to swerve the ship around; the craft did move out of the way but it too late and the large asteroid that had been heading towards their direction inevitably rammed into the craft despite Morrow's best efforts and the entire ground beneath them shook violently. Morrow and Stanley were bouncing in their seats whilst the rest of the crew in the control deck held onto dear life, clutching the next available railing closest to them. "Status display!" Morrow yelled and the control panel screen roared into life with a diagram of the ship.

"The condition of the right hull is decreasing rapidly, and there is only fifteen per cent of emergency power left!" shouted the navigation officer. "I tried recharting a course to earth; we're two hundred and thirty eight thousand miles away. We won't make it in time!"

The Captain contemplated and then said hurriedly, "Is the main computer still offline?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever it was that stopped the main computer in the first place, it's here to stay and to cut us off from Starfleet. There's nothing we can do to regain control!"

"Right, then I'm ordering an emergency evacuation; everyone make their way to the evacuation pods."

"Yes sir."

As the rest of the crew abandoned their stations and made their way to the pods, Morrow turned to the co-pilot who had dutifully remained in his seat. "Stanley, go." Morrow pressed down on the autopilot control only to realise that it was unresponding. Nothing was happening no matter how many times Morrow pressed it. "Emergency procedure alpha two. The ship will go into manual override."

Upon voice recognition, the lights in the bridge dimmed low. "_Commencing emergency procedure alpha two_." said a mechanical, female voice in the background.

Stanley was shaking his head, "Captain, I can't leave you. You can't navigate this ship by yourself, that's why I'm here!"

"I know, but I can still keep the ship on-course. I'm not going anywhere, Stanley."

He gestured to Morrow's broken leg thanks to a malfunctioning door that led to the engine room. It was lucky it hadn't impaled Morrow's leg from knee down when it came slamming down so unexpectedly like that, in fact. "But you're hurt-"

"Someone needs to stay behind and manually steer the ship. I will be able to buy enough time for everyone to get to the escape pods and leave safely. Any asteroids coming your way and I can use the ship's missiles to hit them."

The co-pilot shook his head thoroughly. "I can't let you do this. I'll-I'll stay and you can beam me back or-"

"Stanley, there's no way anyone can get beamed to or from here without any accident happenings; just do as I say and go to the escape pod."

"But the autopilot-"

"This is an order!"

Stanley flinched but still did not move.

"Listen, I got it under control. Join the rest of the crew, I will find some other way off this ship and-" Morrow was interrupted when the ship rocked violently once more and Stanley had almost been thrown off his feet until Morrow caught him by the arm, "And I want you to go back to Starfleet Headquarters, report this to the Admiral, okay? Someone has hijacked the USS Ganymede as it made its return from their thirteenth test voyage for reasons unknown, and this someone has breached the hull, brought the engine to a complete halt, killed our system and has disabled all functions. We have been sabotaged from within. Got it, Stanley?"

"Y-yes, Captain."

"Good, now go." Morrow let go of him and Stanley went stumbling; as soon as he got up to stand, he hesitated and Morrow was screaming at him, "**Go**!"

Stanley nodded and disappeared down the bridge walkway, towards the direction of the escape pods. Morrow swivelled round in the seat, watching the flashing screen. Impending doom and death was imminent.

_Is this how I'm going to die?_

For a split second, Morrow was consumed with fear. However, Morrow managed to grab the lever, steering the ship to a hard right to avoid another incoming asteroid only for the ship to lurch helplessly; the impact sent the ship turning in a one hundred and eighty degree angle and Morrow rapidly punched in commands using the control board. Nothing happened. It was unresponsive despite being manually overridden.

As the alarms shrieked on, Morrow saw the escape pod ejecting from the diagram of the ship on the control panel and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief; looking up, Morrow then saw the pod itself hurtling through the dark space with the course set to earth. An asteroid was flying towards their direction; Morrow slammed the missile key and a furious blast of energy escaped from the ship's launcher and struck the rock, causing it to explode into harmless fragments. At least the ship's rockets were still working…

Morrow sighed once more and continued to struggle and wrestle with the steering lever of the ship. No matter what happened, the ship wouldn't listen and kept slamming into the asteroids. The alarms screeched even louder and louder and louder and suddenly, a crack appeared on the screen from a medium-sized asteroid smashing in full-frontal and Morrow could feel cold wind sucking into the ship and this was the end until-

The small, box-shaped screen on the control panel flicked onto life.

Morrow gasped.

A familiar face appeared on the screen. It was the face of a thin man with dark hair and icy-blue eyes. Morrow knew this person well. Perhaps too well. "How fares the thirteenth test voyage to Saturn, Captain? I trust everything is going…_perfectly_?"

"John," Morrow growled venomously in response, "John Harrison."

The man on the screen mustered a smile, his lips curling.

"...I should've known this had something to do with you. Why?"

"You know the reason why." Harrison hissed, "When we met, you knew you belonged to me and no matter how hard you try, no matter where you run or hide, I will always be able to find you."

Morrow's breath caught in her throat. She remembered that day, no, evening...the evening where she met Harrison, when it all began...

...

...

...

"Everyone, I am proud to announce that the USS Ganymede will have a new captain for its three-year expedition to Saturn, the lovely Miss Jane Morrow."

The extravagant dining hall was filled with a round of applause and Jane Morrow stood up in her seat, taking a gracious bow, before she sidled towards the podium to accept her captain's insignia as soon as her name had been called out. At the altar stood Admiral Marcus who welcomed her arrival with an open-armed gesture.

"Jane, how nice to see you." Marcus greeted her warmly with a smile as she reached the platform, tackling one step slowly at a time in her heels to avoid stepping on the expensive dress she'd wasted three months of pay just to wear for this one night. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Admiral." She replied as they shook hands.

Marcus departed from the altar and the spotlight was focused on her, all eyes on her. "Whooo! Whoohoo! Go, Jane! Go!" came a single cheer in the audience. It was her most trusted colleague, room-mate and best friend.

"Thank you, you-you're too kind." Jane nervously stammered out; she warily eyed the rest of the audience and cleared her throat. Immediately, her rehearsed speech flew from her mind leaving her brain an utter and complete blank. "…Uh…h-hello everyone, good evening, and uh, hope you all have had a wonderful, uh, evening…this evening." She began nervously, leaning forwards to the microphone that her voice echoed and buzzed in all four corners of the large room that contained many of Starfleet's most brightest and wonderful, "As you can see, I'm not really used to these kind of events, hahaahaa…"

The audience joined in with her weak, awkward laughter.

"U-um, anyway, thank you for very much for nominating me as Captain of the USS Ganymede for this expedition and giving me a brilliant team to work with. I'm really excited and I'm sure we'll all get along together… It's an honor and I hope to make everyone proud and-"

Admiral Marcus stepped in and with two fingers averted the microphone away from her. Leaning towards her, he murmured in her ear, "Yes, thank you, Jane. You may sit down now, we still have many other important matters to announce."

"O-of, of course." She nodded brusquely and returned to her seat with the Captain's badge along with the velvet box in hand. Her friend was smiling at her as she seated herself down, "So, how was my speech?" Jane asked excitedly, "Was it riveting?"

"…It needs some work, honey."

Her face fell. "Oh."

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. Jane kept opening and closing the little blue velvet box that contained her captain's insignia and she was giggling to herself quietly. She was no longer 'First Officer Jane Morrow', but 'Captain Jane Morrow', a promotion she felt she had earned by her own hard work, effort, determination along with the support of her peers. Although she was not 'Captain' of a large ship like the USS Enterprise, she was in charge of the expedition and enjoyed the sound of it immensely. Once the awards announcement ceremony came to an end, Jane rose from her seat to join her fellow nominees at the party where they would be serving champagne and other delicacies from the solar system.

"Captain Jane Morrow."

A voice behind her made her turn round. "Good evening, Admiral." She greeted when she saw Marcus approach her. Beside him was a tall man clad in a tight black shirt and slacks; they were normal everyday wear and hardly fitting for a luxurious event such as this, but he had an edge to him, a certain quality which she hadn't quite found in other Starfleet co-workers and she found her eyes glued onto him. She had never seen him before that was for certain. Whilst she gazed at him, the man watched her with equal vigor behind his icy blue eyes. At first, his gaze lingered on her face for a while before it trailed down her body and back up. Was he sizing her up?

"I wanted to congratulate you once again regarding your promotion." Marcus reiterated with a withered, old smile.

She averted her gaze away from the tall, thin man to the Admiral. "Thank you."

"Morrow, I'd like you to meet one of our top agents; John Harrison." Marcus said, "Harrison just joined our ranks and has proven himself an incredible asset to our operations." Again, she had never seen or heard of _John Harrison_ until now yet she smiled at him politely. "Very good," Marcus added, "I'll leave you two to it then."

Once Marcus had left, Jane peered up at the tall thin man enquiringly who loomed over her, "...It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Harrison."

"Yes, Miss Morrow. I had personally requested for a formal introduction."

Harrison's voice was calm, professional but not monotone. No, his tone was very deep, reflective. He reminded her a little of the Vulcan, Spock, but this man was on a completely different level; he appeared to possess a different sort of intellect and demeanor. He gave her the feeling he was in complete control of himself, as though one had mastered the art of controlling and camouflaging emotions and expressions behind a wall of solemnity.

"Oh, r-really?" She couldn't help but stammer out; while Harrison seemed to be an expert in controlling one's actions, she felt like she was spilling all over the place. _Why? Why would he want to be formally introduced to me?_

"The USS Ganymede," said Harrison in that tone of his, and suddenly Jane wished she hadn't been left alone with this peculiar yet endearing man and his unrelenting gaze that was fixated on her, "A small craft based off the Type-7. It was constructed for the sole purpose of carrying up to six individuals for efficient exploration within deep-space yet Starfleet has anointed it for the mining of the asteroid belt closest to the _60558 Echeclus _which surrounds Saturn and one of it's moons, Dione."

"Yes, that's correct. You know your stuff." Jane said, with a small but impressed smile by his information. There was a short silence following, with Harrison displaying no intention to carry on or contribute to the conversation. Jane cleared her throat and stammered out, "A-ahem, I'm perhaps the only person in Starfleet who find asteroids fascinating." Whilst she chortled at her own joke, Harrison remained expressionless. Her laughter died away in response to his lack of facial expression. "So, you're an agent. That must be fascinating."

"A woman of your talents seems befitting for the role of Captain." Harrison replied, completely ignoring her words altogether, "Yet you waste it on something as uninspiring and trivial on the study of asteroid mining."

"I like asteroids." She replied with a shrug, "That's all there is. And it's not uninspiring…I know it's not particularly like, "_oh wow!_" You know, it's nothing major, not like the stuff that happens aboard the Enterprise…but the Ganymede…I like it…it's interesting."

"_You _are interesting, Jane Morrow." He said that although his voice held no tone. It did not even sound genuine.

Without any other further comment, Harrison turned and walked away, leaving Jane feeling downright confused yet strangely enamored as she watched his retreating back. _You are interesting? What the heck is that even supposed to mean…?_

…

…

…

"I wish I never met you that night."

Aboard the doomed USS Ganymede, Jane snapped out of her reminiscence and continued with her battle in keeping the craft afloat as she hurtled through the stratosphere of an unknown planet. Upon impact, she would be dead. She didn't know what she was doing anymore yet she squeezed her eyes shut, still refusing to give up. Eventually, she had clutched and pulled at the lever so hard it snapped off the control panel and she gaped at the useless flimsy stick in hand.

"You wish for many things, Jane." Harrison was still speaking to her through the screen and intercom despite the situation; however, the ship's deteriorating control panel meant Harrison's picture kept blurring and going fuzzy. Despite the malfunction, his voice and presence provided her with a bizarre sense of comfort.

"Yes, and they never come true."

He made a gesture with the slight tilt of his head. "I warned you."

"How did you hijack the USS Ganymede? It's encryption key is concrete, no-one can-"

"It was I who designed this very ship, Jane."

"Y-you?!"

"Yes."

"What exactly do you want to accomplish from all of this, from me?" It was amazing this conversation was still happening. Out of the entire time she'd met him, this would be the longest time they'd even spoken to each other.

"I wanted to show you that I can easily and quickly destroy you whenever I wish."

"Point proven. So you really have decided to kill me."

"No, never." He sneered, his light-blue eyes were fixed on her the entire time. "I merely had to put you in a position where I wanted you to be."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you at my mercy."

She scoffed at him, although deep inside, she was deeply disturbed by his words. She had always been.

"I can help you escape," Harrison's taunting voice was still heard over the intercom, echoing throughout the entire cockpit. "I may have disabled all functions and destroyed the engine, but there is still a means of exit for you. You just have to say the word, and I will come to you."

"No thanks." She replied, shaking her head, "I'm good." The ship was now spinning uncontrollably in the air and if she hadn't clipped the belt on, she'd be thrown around like a ragdoll. It didn't exactly help that her stomach was churning, however. One more lurch and she might throw up despite her training.

"You fail to understand my logic, Jane." said Harrison, his voice stretching deeper and deeper into a lower undertone, "_You could be the key to everything_."

"I don't want to be the key to anything, John."

"You disappoint me." His words were suddenly cold and callous, harsh. But then, his words had always had been; he merely kept the true meanings hidden, masqueraded by that still and calm facade of his. "I expected greater things from you. You were my chosen one."

She could see a massive collage of brown awaiting her through the smashed screen now as the ship dropped through the clouds. She was nearing land. Her heart thumped faster at an incredible rate that it was difficult for her to breathe. "Choose someone else, some other person." She had said, struggling with her words.

"There _is _no other." He hissed irately, subjecting her to a cold glare.

That was a lie. There were plenty of women out there, even smarter, more beautiful and physically fit than her. How he chose her, and why, she had no idea. However, she brushed him off with a sneer akin to a manner that mirrored his own, "I'm flattered."

"I will save you, Jane."

"Don't want you to." She snapped at him, and with that, the screen went blank and Harrison disappeared altogether. He had shut off all communication. So he hadn't decided to save her, after all. She swallowed down the dry lump in her throat and threw her dejected gaze to her useless, broken leg as the reality settled in.

She was going to die.

However, there was a loud but low creak and Jane gasped; at the same time, a tear had leaked out from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Outside in the chilly atmosphere was a figure dressed in dark garb with a hood strapped tightly over the head, preventing any means of identification although she had a feeling she might know who this person was. Before Jane knew it, the figure had completely closed the space between himself and the ship, then expertly maneuvered towards the smashed windscreen and with two small gadgets in hand, the figure clung on. Jane stared wide-eyed, as the figure proceeded to cut the screen with a laser and the glass was removed.

The figure leapt into the cockpit with her and unstrapped the seatbelt; immediately Jane felt the freezing rush of cold air and crushing gravity and she found herself tumbling backwards out of her seat in midair, screaming. The figure grabbed her before she could protest or even move for all that mattered, and as the figure brought her closer, holding her, she could see him up close.

"No-" She began, but he silenced her with a strike to the back of the neck and she was rendered unconscious.

With Jane in tow, the figure climbed back out of the broken screen and glanced at the awaiting shuttlecraft that was hovering above and with a great leap, the figure flew out and as the wind caught him, throwing his body with immense, supreme force, he activated the jets in the back of his suit. Using the ship as leverage, he zoomed in towards it, kicked off and landed into the pod's awaiting hangar. As the door shut behind him, ensuring that they were safe, he shut the jets, pulled down his hood and removed the mask, then gazed at the woman in his arms.

"My dear, sweet Jane," Harrison murmured as he ran a hand along the curve of her cheek, "You are foolish if you believed that your death would put an end to my plans."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

How was it? Did you like it? Was Jane too Mary-Sue being all heroic and staying behind to let her crew live and…well, with Jane being a captain and all…? Graaah this is difficult. Getting Khan into character was difficult, too. But you know what? I really enjoyed typing this! It was really fun :)


	2. John Harrison

Thanks for the reviews! and so many favs/alerts too! O.O ...wow...I'm glad you guys all agree that Jane is not a Mary Sue :33 I also tried to find a good book cover but a lot of pictures have been used so apologies for lack of originality. There were some errors though in the first chapter which I have cleared up like some timescales and the fact that Jane isn't on the expedition yet, it was actually just a training exercise before the actual thing =_="" Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Khan is quite stalker-y here lol.

* * *

**JOHN HARRISON**

* * *

**2 months ago, Starfleet HQ.**

Jane grumbled under her breath.

Someone had thought it was hilarious to record a starlog of her speech during the awards ceremony and circulate it online, titling it as 'EPIC FAIL'. The video already had amassed more than five thousand views. She was too embarrassed to read the comments. A link at the bottom of the page connected to another starlog – this time someone had even created a song out of her speech by autotuning, editing, layering and adding music in the background.

While Jane continued grumbling and muttering angrily, Clara (her bubbly, larger-than-life and all-in-one colleague, trusted friend and roommate) who was sitting directly opposite her in the table chirped out, "Hey, you remember that tall, dark-haired, brooding man you were speaking to during the awards ceremony?"

"What about him?" Jane asked, as she looked away from her PADD. Clara must be asking about John Harrison. She then briefly recalled that he had called her 'interesting' and since then, she hadn't seen him around. Nor could she really get him out of her head which she found strange for no-one had been able to preoccupy her thoughts for a long time as such.

"Well, what I'm curious about is..." Clara said, staring at her bowl of vegetable bouillon, stirring it slowly with the dining hall's cheap plastic spoon in hand. "If there is something going on between you two?"

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"Because he's sitting over there, staring at you."

Immediately, Jane choked on the Groatcake she had been chewing and began coughing loudly and uncontrollably, spewing grains out everywhere, "…What?" She managed to croak out, thumping at her chest with her fist.

Clara slammed her palms flat on the table in shock. "You haven't noticed at all, Janey? He's right over there." With that, she made a simple gesture with a nudge of her head.

"You're kidding, right?"

"See for yourself."

"I don't really want to."

"Just do it quickly."

Jane nervously turned to look over her shoulder and slid her gaze to the direction where Clara had indicated to, her eyes landing on none other than the very agent they were gossiping about. Harrison was sitting rigidly in a four-seater table not too far away from theirs. He was indeed staring at her. The table beside him was hogged by a small group who were chatting loudly to each other but he seemed oblivious to their conversation. Once their eyes met, he held her gaze without even moving his head, or blinking for all that mattered.

Jane looked away immediately, "Holy Klingon. How long has he been there?"

"Since we got here." Clara murmured, "He's just sitting there by himself though."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"Nope. He's just sitting there, watching you. Watching your back. Watching you EAT. Just watching. Watching YOU-"

"Alright, cut it out. You're scaring me."

"Seriously? You didn't notice him? At all?"

"He's sitting behind me! How would I have known?" Jane exclaimed anxiously, "Besides, I have my hands full with research and I'm up to my neck with space rocks; I don't have time to notice anything or any particular human being in general these days."

"Wow, you are so blissfully, wonderfully ignorant. You do realise that he's been sitting in the back row during all your lectures? I noticed he also comes to the dining hall whenever you come. Oh, and when you're in the lab, I see him walking past occasionally. You can't see him though because of the one-way window."

"What?" Jane shrieked, her eyes widening. Lowering her voice again to a quiet whisper, she hissed out, "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since the awards ceremony, I think, so... two weeks ago?"

"Two weeks?!"

"Who is he, Janey?"

"He's an Agent from Section 31." She replied, "Clara, what do you think he wants? Do you think he wants my job? He knew a lot about my expedition."

"Oh yeah, like totally, an _agent_ -you know, a high-ranking elite soldier with expert combat skills, enviable intellect and sheer physicality who works for the Admiral himself- is after YOUR job." Clara brushed her off with a scoff, "…Say, if he works at Section 31, what's he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he likes you?"

Jane shook her head fiercely, "I highly doubt it."

Clara proceeded to dip her spoon into her soup and sipped greedily. "Well, he's not being very subtle about it." She murmured nonchalantly, as though the entire ordeal was rather amusing to her. "Why don't you go up to him and ask what he wants?"

"What! No, are you crazy?" Jane shook her head furiously in protest. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"...He...he kinda_ scares_ me..." Jane mumbled. Clara hadn't spoken to John Harrison before so what did she know? With that said, Clara shrugged helplessly whilst Jane was left squirming in her seat. From the corner of her eyes, she could feel Harrison's perpetual, insistent gaze on her. She lifted the remainder of the Groatcake to her lips but discovered that she could not make herself to take a bite any longer, knowing that she was being watched.

If he was trying to make her feel uncomfortable, it was working.

* * *

**Present.**

Harrison carried the unconscious woman into the small medicine bay of his ship and lay her down on the awaiting biobed.

It was only a faint blow to the back of her neck yet he'd rendered her impotent and insentient. The humans of this era were far too weak and fragile for his liking despite the technology and discoveries. Jane was no exception. His gaze landed on her broken, bloody leg and her foot which seemed to be pointing the wrong direction. How she put up with that and still attempted to steer a ship was either bravery or plain stupidity, according to his understanding.

He went to the cupboards and took out a pair of scissors along with a med kit; returning to her side, he proceeded to snip open her sweater. Once her sweater, and a vest, was removed, he took off her slacks and shedded the rest of her outer clothing, leaving her in her underwear.

Months of training and hardships at the Academy had made her physically fit for deep-space travel; he let his eyes wander over her body, memorizing it for later. He rested his hand on her cheek, tracing lightly over her soft skin before he reached the bottom of her chin. He slid his fingers under and lifted her face up for closer inspection. She had a nice and sharp, angled jaw that complimented her features. Next, he checked her pulse. Then he took her hand and held it. He felt nothing. Her little hand in his grip was warm, lithe and sinewy, yet the sight of perfection was soiled by the bitten fingernails. An anxiety-prone chewer, it seemed.

Finally, he attended to her injuries. He could always inject her with his blood for a speedy recovery but he chose not to. He needed her crippled and helpless for now.

After his revival at the hands of the Admiral and being updated of the current century he was in, his circumstances and what was expected of him, he was furious. As if adding insult to injury, he was forced to abandon his name and was given a new one, a new identity_: John Harrison_. He was an agent from London, headhunted and brought into Section 31 by the Admiral himself because of his intellect, talents and strength. From now on, he and Marcus would begin to work closely together…very close together indeed.

Not a moment too soon or too late however, he started.

Harrison started planning and scheming. He would bow to nobody, certainly not a feeble, decrepit old man called Alexander Marcus. Harrison began extensively searching through confidential archives. Out of the thousands of records he'd reviewed concerning all females currently associated with Starfleet, he found Jane Morrow. He did not require a partner, a servant or friend. He needed a vessel. A host. He examined her records two or three times thoroughly before he came to a conclusion.

Jane Morrow was ideal.

Carol Marcus had also been on his shortlist but he already had other plans for her. He was going to kill her father in front of her very eyes. Her screams would be music to his ears.

At first, he observed Morrow and her daily routine. She didn't notice until a fortnight later. It became far more amusing then. She tried to evade him, run from him. Eventually she took off into space in hopes to avoid him.

Jane was unique in her own way. Her age was appropriate; she was nearing her mid-twenties and she was established, hailing from a background he deemed adequate. Furthermore, she had a respectable education and was reputed to consistently achieve high grades. She possessed no risk of any hereditary diseases thanks to her spotless family tree, no blood dysfunction, no additional or faulty gene, no other medical fault that would hinder her in the future. There were no generation gaps or genetic disorders present. The only problem was that she was human… but for a human, her genetic makeup was desirable.

When he saw her in person at the awards ceremony, he believed a formal introduction would assuage levels of suspicion; people would merely believe that their relationship –if one should strike up- was strictly a working one. Formal, professional and limited, maybe even romantic, but only if he wanted. The Admiral would not suspect him. He'd just think Harrison was frustrated, lonely and deprived of female comfort… he would merely think they were natural urges manifested from three hundred years of solitary slumber.

Eventually, the woman he'd been pursuing began to stir and he watched her awaken. She twitched slightly, groaning. "…Unhh…whu…where am I…?"

"You are safe." he replied.

Immediately, her eyes sprang open and she jerked up at the sound of his voice but he was faster; before she could flee -although any means of escape would be pointless here- he'd pinned her over the bed and Jane found herself stuck in a deathgrip, seized by his massive palms that were placed flat on the sides of her head; his long, powerful fingers dug into her, his nails scraping into her flesh as he applied more pressure. The pain he was inflicting on her unimaginable and she cried out.

"You still attempt to escape from me?" He growled as she whimpered, wrestling with his hands that had seized her, "Your foolishness knows no boundaries."

"Let go!" She began screaming, "Let me go-!_"_

He let go of her roughly as she requested, but not only until after a few more minutes; she stumbled and held at her head which he'd almost crushed should he desire it. It would not be a difficult task at all.

Too many things were happening at once. She knew she was in Harrison's ship. Her leg was in agony and she could not even stand properly. The fact that he'd almost squashed her head like a melon wasn't exactly helping, either. Finally, Jane threw her glance down at herself. Upon realization that she was only clad in her underwear, she gasped in horror and quickly covered herself as much as she could using her hands since the biobed appeared to have no blanket. "What the hell did you do to me?! Where are my clothes?"

"I undressed you." He uttered, before he gestured to a pile of spare clothing that was atop the counter. "And left those for you."

She felt violated in every possible way. "I don't want your clothes! I want my own!"

"I have disposed of them. If you wish to remain unclothed in my presence, then-"

"No, wait-" Jane hopped towards the counter before he could take the clothes and grabbed them –they turned out to be a black sweatshirt and pants that were identical to the ones he wore- and bundled them up in her arms. "...Will you get out so I can change?" She growled next.

"No."

"Could you turn around?"

"No."

"Can you at least look away?"

His expression did not budge and with another growl of "_No_," she knew his word was final.

Her face was burning with embarrassment. She limped behind the biobed, squatted and hastily shoved the items on. "Are you even aware of what you're doing?" She was exclaiming at the same time, trying to stuff one arm into the sleeve while he watched her unabashedly, "You sabotaged a government spacecraft - you've committed a serious crime against the Federation!"

"Yes, and I will be committing many more once we return to earth."

She had a bad feeling in her gut as she pulled the jumper down her head. _Harrison had gone rogue._ "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Why are you even doing all of this?"

"You cannot possibly comprehend the reasons."

"Then I'm going to stop you."

"You? Stop _me_?" Finally, his mask cracked and he was smirking bemusedly, "According to Starfleet records, you are dead, Jane. You did not survive the crash of the USS Ganymede. Jane Morrow courageously went down with her ship, a duty expected from any Captain. If you decide to return to the Academy, what will you tell them? Where is your evidence? You have the utmost confidence that they will trust your word over mine?"

"They'll find out it was you. You-you'll slip up and-"

"I do not make mistakes." He declared, "The crash of the USS Ganymede will be a black mark on your records permanently. Your capabilities, resolve and leadership will be questioned. I suggest you consider twice if this is what you truly wish to do."

Her lip wobbled. The injustice of it all made her blood curdle. She hadn't even embarked on the actual expedition yet. She was still seething from the revelation that he was the one who had meddled with and sabotaged the voyage for the sole purpose to have her at his mercy...now he'd also positively ruined everything she had worked for...

With a roar, she lunged at him in a blind fit of rage with her raised fist; before she could reach his face however, he caught her clenched knuckles with his palm, then grabbed the rest of her outstretched arm, spun her around before finally subduing her by grasping her neck. He pulled her flat against him with her back to his chest and his lips were by her ear. "What do you think you are doing, Jane?"

Jane Morrow was perhaps the first and only woman to even attempt to assault him like this. Apparently her stupidity had no boundaries, either.

Whilst she struggled feebly, she could feel his warm, biting breath all over the side of her face as he applied more pressure to her neck with his fingers. Anymore of that and he might snap her neck in half. The bay fell silent as she squeezed her eyes shut yet he was gazing at her, his eyes raking down her form and up. Eventually, he released her and she went careening over the biobed. Jane croaked out, "You've taken everything away from me. My career is over. It's ruined."

"Your loss is incomparable to mine, and I am perfectly capable of doing much more than simply '_ruining your career_'. This is only the beginning of what I will do to you, Jane Morrow, if you continue your senseless, futile resistance. Cease this miserable defiance or else it will cause you more grief than you can possibly imagine." He sneered, "...Stop trying to fight me, Jane. You will only hurt yourself."

She fell silent, blinking numbly into empty space. No-one had ever made her feel so inferior, so dumb and helpless like the way she was feeling right now. A few seconds passed. The silence was comforting for she didn't think she could stand another one of his remarks.

Then he uttered, "Your leg requires attention-"

"My leg is fine." She snapped as Harrison sat himself down beside her on the stool and reached for her; she attempted to retreat yet he grabbed her dislocated leg near the top of her knee and calf, and held her still despite her reluctance. "Don't touch me."

"Don't move."

"_Don't touch me_."

"Jane, do as I say." He murmured, sliding her pants up slowly to expose her injury.

She threw her glance at his hands. Her leg was playing hostage, his touch sending chills down her spine; she didn't appreciate his hand on her leg at all. Without any form of warning, his grip on her leg increased tenfold and before she knew it, he had twisted and yanked, forcing a scream from her lips. Her foot returned into its proper position with a loud 'pop' and so did her leg. She clamped her eyes shut; the pain was too much. Tears began leaking from the corner of her eyes uncontrollably.

Finally, a stream of the entire solar system's dirtiest, rudest words sprung forth from her mouth all at once.

He appeared unaffected by her outburst of vulgarity, though it was rather repelling to witness his chosen one cursing and screaming and crying simultaneously. Once she had finished blubbering, she was wide-eyed, sweaty and breathing heavily, sucking in raggedly and exhaling noisily.

"Lie down." He instructed next. "Do it."

Jane hastily smothered away her tears and as she hiccupped and sniffed, she threw her shaky glance to him; he returned her stare with a stern look of his own. Eventually, she obeyed and inched herself to lie over the mattress, hissing with pain. When the back of her head touched the pillow, she stared miserably at the bright spotlights above her that were attached to the ceiling whilst Harrison fixed her tarnished leg. He wasn't going to let her go...

She began to think of an escape plan.


	3. Chase

Hey guys, thank you so much for the support :))) You lovely people are making this story happen!

* * *

**LET THE CHASE BEGIN**

* * *

To keep her occupied whilst he bandaged her leg, he handed a small bag to her and she opened it to reveal a couple of groatcakes inside.

"Eat." He merely said.

Who knew Harrison could be so hospitable? She plucked one groatcake out, holding the puffy muffin in her hand. After a prolonged weeping session, she didn't trust anything he said or did. Dare she eat it? He may have put something inside, and with that thought in mind, she said "Don't want it," then put the bag to the side and crossed her arms. Following that display of defiance was a low growl of protest that emitted from her stomach.

"Your caution is justified." He replied as her stomach grumbled louder and louder against her wishes, "However, if I had wanted to incapacitate you, I would have carried out such a menial task a long time ago."

Jane watched him warily then contemplated his words. It was true. If he wanted to do something to her, he'd have done it ages ago as he pointed out. As her stomach complained, she reached for the bag again, dug her hand in and took out a single groatcake, holding it with two fingers. She bit into it after giving it a suspicious sniff whilst Harrison watched (it was amusing to watch her approach harmless items with such caution and weariness). He watched her chew on it greedily before she swallowed. She reached into the bag again and took another one out and popped that into her mouth too.

When she noticed that he was staring at her, she paused in mid-bite, turned to him and lowered her hand holding the cake. "What?" She said, wiping some loose crumbs off her chin, "Stop watching me eat. It makes me edgy."

"Yes, you seem to become anxious when under scrutiny."

She frowned at him. At this rate, Harrison probably knew more about herself than she wanted. She finished the second groatcake as quickly as she could and pulled out another one, "I guess you found that out when you followed me around, right? And I guess you also found out that I like groatcakes very much too."

"Observation." He corrected her, throwing his gaze down to her leg as he bandaged it with a long and thin, white strip of dressing. It wasn't that hard to discover she had a penchant for the Bajoran delicacies after he'd seen her routinely take some from the snack replicator every day at lunch.

"Right. _Observation_." She replied indifferently with a roll of her eyes, sniffing slightly. Taking another meticulous bite of the confectionary, she added, "You know, you could've just gone up and spoken to me. Why did you have to watch and follow me around like that?"

"I have my own methods. Surveillance is one of them."

"You weren't very subtle about it."

"Yet you were unaware."

She flushed with embarrassment. "Y-yeah, well, I'm a very busy person, John. And why do you keep calling me the 'chosen one' anyway?"

"It's very simple, Jane." He said as he sat unmoving in his seat beside the bed, "As long as you are by my side, I can proceed with the rest of my plans."

"And what if I refuse to be a part of your plans?"

"It would not be wise to refuse."

"So you're not going to let me go home then?"

"No."

"But my Tribble, it'll starve."

"That doesn't concern nor bother me the slightest."

Usually Clara took care of Nibble the Tribble, a genetically-engineered fuzzball Jane adopted which she had grown fond of and couldn't stop cooing over and over again whilst stroking it. "What exactly are you planning to do with me?" She had a feeling she might know what it was but she really didn't want to say it out loud.

Harrison looked away from her leg, to her, and when their eyes met, Jane glanced away uncomfortably under his steely gaze. "You are intelligent. Perhaps you can figure that out yourself instead of having me provide you with all the answers. Why don't you utilize that brain of yours for once? You were born with one for a reason."

She threw him a bitter look. "...I forgot just how charming you are, John," came her dour reply, "Why couldn't you have chosen someone else? Why does it have to be me? Could you at least enlighten me on that?"

"I'm treating you generously, Jane. If you continue to pry, I'll rid you of the privileges I have graciously bestowed you with."

"You mean the groatcakes?"

"Precisely."

Her expression scrunched up before she took the fourth and final cake and ate that too in a few quick bites. "If you like me, you could've just said so."

"You misunderstand." He said, "My actions do not insinuate romantic connotations towards you."

"Then why do all these things? It's confusing! You need me because you want some assurance or something? Like a Plan B?" She asked, "Why don't you just build a replica of yourself? You know, an android? A John-bot or a Harrison-bot?"

"That would be impractical." came his flat response.

"So I'm definitely your 'Plan B'?"

"No. Not you." Harrison replied, as he reached into the adjacent tray of the bed, "The child..._our_ child, will be."

Her eyes widened and she bolted upright in the bed. "WHAT!?" Before she could throttle him, he'd pinned her down and in his hand was a hypospray which he was obviously planning to stick into her. "You're insane! That's the most screwed up thing I've ever heard! There is NO way in hell I am having your-"

Without further ado, he rammed the hypospray into her neck, pressing down on the pump and the contents shot into her, effective immediately. She yelped but continued her struggles, glaring at him thoroughly, "I'd rather die than have your child! I'd rather be eaten alive by a palukoo! I don't even like you, I'm not interested in you at all, and nothing you do or say will make me ever, _EVER_, want to…to…"

She slowed down when the sedative began to take effect.

"…t…to…unhhh…" She flopped over the biobed and he let go of her.

He'd injected her with three powerful doses of morphenolog that were enough to keep her dazed, confused and unaware. On a positive note, it'd also alleviate the pain stemming from her leg. She was now blinking sluggishly as the sedative quickly worked its wonders, seeping into her system from all four corners. He rather liked her this way when she was quiet, numb and submissive. He moved to stand and she merely gave him a slanted look, all rational thoughts repressed and hindered by the drug… otherwise she'd be screaming and trying to hit him again.

She was breathing in long, shallow breaths, her eyes slightly dilated as she stared at the bright white lights in the ceiling of the sickbay, her gaze drawn to them like a moth to a flame. He placed his firm hand on her cheek; she did not retaliate at all, even when he began to run his hand into her hair and brushed some loose strands from her face. With her induced obedience and calmness, all she was capable of was blinking lethargically.

"...You will consent to me inevitably." He uttered, before he took out another hypospray -this time it contained a red fluid- and he injected it into her arm.

* * *

Once the initial, unwanted side-effects of the sedative wore off (which took roughly an hour, maybe more), Jane sat up as soon as she could move her arms and legs and she gasped, heaving loudly as her mind began to clear up. Harrison had left the sickbay to her relief. She rubbed at her arm where he had injected the last hypospray containing the red fluid and although she pondered what it was, she didn't feel any different than usual. Speaking about Harrison...he wanted her to have a baby…

His baby.

Her cheeks reddened by the mere thought but she was more disturbed and scared than flattered. _And all this time I thought John Harrison was an android_. He'd even told her that in this calm manner, as though asking (more like threatening) a girl to be the bearer of his child was _normal_. Then he'd even told her she would _consent _to him inevitably. She shivered all over.

…He would not force himself on her, would he?

_Must escape. NOW!_ She glanced around the workspace he'd inadvertently left her in, then scanned her surroundings and saw that there were surprisingly no cameras monitoring the bay. Immediately, she hopped off the biobed and maneuvered towards the doors, expecting the doors to whoosh open but nothing happened. He'd locked her in from outside, and the lock on her side appeared to have been deliberately disabled.

Jane then spotted a diagram of the ship stuck to the wall near the breakable glass case containing an emergency medkit and hopped over to it, inspecting the poster thoroughly. From the looks of it, it seemed she was in a Type-5 shuttlecraft.

_Hmm, what do I know about the Type-5s?_ She pondered, recalling a lecture she had attended regarding Starfleet Logistics, _Well...they're so common amongst the public that the government are beginning to lag behind. They couldn't keep track with the increasing numbers of ownership so a lot of licensed and unlicensed Type-5s are off the radar. This is probably an unlicensed ship, so there is no record of it being used. At least it's large enough to contain a small corridor, a sickbay, a sleeping quarter, cockpit and hangar...Aha! __That's my exit. _

She memorized the directions from the sickbay to the hangar.

_Well, I'm not going to escape just by standing around doing nothing...time to go to work._

Jane moved to the counters, sliding open all cupboards and rummaging through their contents. She went through an abundance of bandages, soluble medicine, tablets... Eventually she found what she was looking for - two empty hyposprays - the ones with needles inside. She took them apart and pulled out the syringes.

She took those with her and hid them under the pillow of her biobed, wondering if Harrison would check up on her again. He did not. Harrison's ship was lacking in supplies and the supplies he did have, she considered them rather primitive; she needed to get off this ship for proper treatment. At least he was generous enough to give her painkillers (or maybe it was because he pitied her...). Eventually, the ship lurched to a stop, having landed back on earth. A few hours had indeed passed since her sleep and to her relief, the anaesthetic was still working. Immediately, she lay on the bed and grabbed the syringes, shoving them up her sleeves whilst she waited nervously.

As expected, Harrison entered the sickbay, unlocking the door from his side. "We have landed." He said as soon as he stepped in, and she noticed that he had donned the black trenchcoat she'd seen him always wear. She presumed he must be heading out somewhere. He went to the bed and she stared up at him with baited breath as he took her arm and lifted her up. "Can you stand?"

She nodded.

Harrison released his hold on her and she was left to wobble on the spot. "Come." He uttered as he turned away, his back facing her.

This was her cue.

Her heart began beating faster as she contemplated her next actions. She didn't want to do this...but she didn't think he'd let her go at this rate. Would this even work? The odds of it happening were almost nil. With a syringe in a trembling hand, she raised it and thrust it into his flesh without further ado. He roared and she stood numbly on the spot; she was in too much shock to move as she had expected him to anticipate her actions. She didn't think it would work at all.

Grappling at his back, Harrison's probing hand seized the needle that was sticking out of him and he tore it off before smashing it against the wall; Jane finally leapt into action and began to dash out of the sickbay but tripped when his hand shot out and grabbed at her ankle. She staggered in mid-step and ultimately went tumbling to the floor beside him.

She tried to pry his fingers off her ankle. It was no use; she had to utilize it even though she really didn't want to –and she took the second syringe and stabbed it into his palm. He let go with a snarl that was loud enough to shake the entire ship. Jane scrambled back up and rushed to the doors and the control panel, swiftly locking the sickbay with him inside before she took off. When he looked at her, his expression was ferocious.

"_Jane_!" His enraged bellow could be heard echoing after her as she hurriedly made her way towards the exit.

Her heart was thumping as adrenaline thrashed throughout her system, providing her with a newfound surge of energy. She was going on pure survival instinct as she navigated through the ship as quickly as possible. A locked sickbay would definitely not stop Harrison. She needed to get out of here right now!

She dashed past the cockpit and the sleeping quarters and finally found the hangar which she'd remembered from the diagram. She didn't even dare think if Harrison was following her –because he was- and she sprinted through the opened glass doors and made her way to the small control panel affixed to the wall. She ripped open the case before scanning the insides for the keypad. When she found it, she began punching at the keys with universal override codes she had learnt from her superiors that would give her command over most doors in any Starfleet ship in case of emergency.

305692146-

Her mind went blank for a split second. _Oh no, what were the last numbers again?! _Jane panicked at the words 'RETRY' blaring angrily at her on the screen as it went back to reset due to the prolonged inactivity. She tried again.

305692146…

Jane forced herself to remember and eventually pressed the keys '8' and '4'; the screen began flickering with 'ACCESS GRANTED' and just as Harrison arrived, the thick glass doors of the corridor that led to the hangar slammed shut in front of him. He halted in his tracks, watching her icily before he began pacing slowly, ripping off the second syringe out of his palm and dumping it to the floor.

"For a woman born of this sophisticated century, you certainly are..._savage_." He taunted before he took a few steps backwards, "That was not a wise move, Jane. If you believe a meagre door will stop me, you are solely mistaken."

She didn't dare underestimate him - and no, a locked sickbay didn't stop him, a syringe in the back and hand didn't either, so she didn't think a glass door would do much at this rate – she rapidly inputted a new code next; hopefully they would open the ship's doors. It unlocked much to her delight, hissing open slowly. _Come on, faster!_ Before the doors opened properly, she ducked underneath them as they opened vertically and rolled out. Jane clambered back up and her feet touched wet, mushy soil; she saw that the sky was darkening and that it was raining outside and she inhaled a breath of damp and muggy, polluted air. She also realized Harrison had actually landed in one of the unused, deserted ports in old downtown San Francisco.

A short distance away, she could see a narrow alleyway opening that would hopefully lead her back to civilization, back amongst fellow human beings. She hurried towards the alley, squeezing through the small lane, glancing backwards just in time to see Harrison arriving at the opened hangar, having smashed through the glass door.

She started running as he began to give chase, and eventually she left the tight alley and arrived in the busy streets of a local shopping district.

She could see the large and towering Starfleet HQ looming over the horizon. There. That was her goal. But it was so far away... She could not possibly reach it on foot. She sprinted through the bustling streets which were filled with shoppers and businessmen on their way home, carrying umbrellas, briefcases and shopping bags in hand. She should probably enter a public place, a building… ask someone for help. No, heading to Starfleet was far more important. That was her priority. Hailing a taxi might help even though she had no money on her; Jane moved near the road, shoving her arm out but no cars stopped for her. Throwing her glimpse over her shoulder once more, she saw a familiar face amongst the crowd.

It was Harrison.

He was heading directly for her, pushing people out his way with brute force that they went spiraling, his black trenchcoat billowing behind him in his wrath. Irate intent was burning in his eyes, which were solely concentrated onto her. She squeaked, turned back to face the front and moved faster, trying to avoid people in her way. All she knew was that she had to get away from him as fast as she could. As expected, Harrison followed her.

Jane ran faster.  
He ran faster too.

She kept throwing glances over her shoulder. He was not far away at all. He was nearing her, his murderous gaze focused on her the entire time. His persistence frightened her.

Harrison was catching up, _fast_.

She picked up her pace.  
He did the same.

There was no way in hell she would be able to outrun him and Jane began to panic and she didn't think she would make it but then-

"Jane?"

She gasped and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar girl standing near an awaiting taxi outside a small cafe, waving at her from opposite the street with umbrella in hand. "Clara!" She made a frantic dash towards her friend after throwing a quick glance left and right; she decided to race across the main road, attempting to cross despite the busy traffic. A car came rushing towards her and she screamed, bracing herself, yet the car came to a screeching halt, almost knocking her off her feet if the driver hadn't slammed his foot on the brakes in time.

The driver then poked his head out of the window, shaking his clenched fist at her. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!"

She apologised briefly and scurried towards Clara's direction. "Clara! He's chasing me! Help!"

"Jane, who's chasing you? Geez, you look like hell! What happened? I thought you were on the Gany-"

"Where are you going? Take me with you, NOW!"

"I'm heading to Starfleet. What's the matter? Why are you-"

"Just get me outta here, please!"

"O-okay, hop in." Clara let her into the taxi before sliding in herself; she gave the taxi driver instructions and they began to move. Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe, right? No, that had been excruciatingly difficult for Jane, but it was also easy at the same time. Too easy. How could she have escaped from Harrison? The false sense of security was nerve-wracking and she worriedly looked out the back window of the taxi.

Harrison had stopped in his pursuit, standing on the sidewalk under the pouring rain, watching her. She quickly looked away.

_That's weird...he's not following._

...But if it was one thing she knew about John Harrison, was that he never gave up.

_Could he have let me escape deliberately…?_

* * *

Can't say I approved of Jane's actions nearer the end...with the stabbings and all geez. But yeah he let her escape...as if she could run away from a genetically engineered super human anyway! He's also chosen her to be his babymaker too, cliché and nothing new I guess, but I'll try to work around it! I'll do my best!

I've made my own community too! I'll be adding fics which inspired me to write my own in the first place! Anyone who knows good stories to add are welcome to contribute :)))

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Kiss

**A SCAPEGOAT CALLED MORROW**

* * *

Jane didn't really know what she was doing, but she was fully aware of why she was doing this and the consequences. They weren't particular in her favor for she had no evidence regarding Harrison's treachery, but the least she could do was perhaps raise the alarm and it was best to take the matters up front with Admiral Alexander Marcus, the very man who had Starfleet under control. However, she might want to omit the fact that Harrison wanted her to bear his child. Was it necessary? She wasn't sure but it made Harrison sound like a blatant sexual predator. The thought that he wanted her to have his little evil genius baby terrified her.

"I'm too young to have children anyway," She muttered under her breath angrily, "And there are so many things in life I have yet to do."

_Jane's To-Do List:_

1. Ask Mr Spock for a nerve pinch just to find out what it's like  
2. Go on that date with a guy called 'Keenser' (a blind date that was to be set up by Clara who said that Keenser and Jane had a lot in common. Furthermore, Clara called him a 'handsome devil' which had piqued Jane's interest)

The list ended there. There weren't so many things she had yet to do as she had hoped. She sighed, "I can't even look after a Tribble properly let alone a-"

"Out of my way, Jane Morrow." A voice suddenly declared loudly, hailing from her left. It was a woman who was walking at a pace that was matching hers; she appeared to have stepped out of the elevator at the same time Jane did (but she didn't notice). "Goodness, can't you move any faster? At this rate you'll win the prize for best impression of an Edosian slug."

_Urgh_, _if it isn't Trudy_ _Lorimer, _Jane thought.

Lorimer was Jane's rival. Everyone in Starfleet had an unofficial rival. It was seen as a social norm. Competition was always around the corner, forcing people to become better and to push themselves over the limit. It wasn't aptly encouraged, but there would always be that particular someone who was there to make life just a little bit miserable. For Jane and Trudy, they had been friends once but when they went entered high school (the cruellest thing to ever happen to Jane), the two grew apart. Enrolling into Starfleet at the same time into the same class and the same profession and department did nothing but escalate tension to a wholly different level.

"I'm not in your way."

"You might as well be, as you have been for the last ten years."

"Not now, Lorimer." Jane began tiredly. "Where are you going anyway? Don't you have some Hyaloclastite to analyze?"

"Very funny, I'm going to see the Head of Department to hand in my proposal."

"Proposal? On what?"

"Shock metamorphism and high pressure polymorphs."

Jane faltered slightly in mid-step, "I submitted a paper on that topic a year ago."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and you've just been disproved." Trudy said proudly, "For I have discovered that you overlooked one crucial item of importance: not only is there two of the high pressure polymorphs of Titanium dioxide, one with a baddeleyite-like form and the other with a α-PbO2 structure which have been found associated with the Nördlinger Ries impact structure, but there is also an additional one. My findings will be revolutionary."

"...What additional one?"

"You'll find out. Oh, and by the way, the USS Ganymede has been all over the news." Trudy added, smirking slightly as she gazed at Jane from the corner of her eyes. Jane said nothing and as the corridor branched into two, she took the left while Trudy took the right. "You're in trouble. _Deep_ trouble."

She ignored her yet again, making her way towards Marcus' office alone; she was a little afraid; Clara had been deposited at the dorm safely since Jane didn't want to get anyone else involved with this messy affair but having some form of back-up would have been nice. Finally, she arrived at the gleaming massive hall that linked to the Admiral's office and quarters.

A tall, slender woman in a smart black dress stopped her from venturing in any further, however. "May I help you?"

It was Marcus' secretary, but before she could reply, she saw the Admiral and a few Commanders emerging from a meeting room, conversing quietly to themselves. She ignored Marcus' secretary and sauntered towards the group. The Admiral was a respectful man with many loyal friends and acquaintances. Surely he would hear her out. "Jane Morrow?" Admiral Marcus began as soon as he spotted her, glancing away from his associates, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry-" began the secretary, but Marcus held his hand up to silence her.

"It's alright." He turned to Jane and added, "Morrow, your commander is looking for you."

"Sir, I need to talk to you right away," She asserted, "It's really important."

"Whatever matters you wish to discuss, you should report them to-"

"Sir, please!" She begged, and Admiral Marcus raised a gray eyebrow in response. "_Please_! Just hear me out! I only need five minutes of your time! Five minutes!"

Finally, he nodded. "...Very well, if you insist. Please excuse us." He said as he glanced to the men accompanying him. "We'll talk in here." Then he guided Jane away from the group and made his way towards the direction of the meeting room he'd just come out from. Jane hurried after him whilst the secretary dealt with the rest of the commanders; Marcus shut the door behind him quietly.

"Thank you, sir." Jane said quickly.

However, the Admiral looked thoroughly displeased with her uncalled presence. "How dare you barge in like that. Who the hell do you think you are?" He barked, and she winced, remembering all too well that the Admiral, although possessing a high and powerful rank in Starfleet, had quite the potty mouth. "And you have much to explain. The USS Ganymede was salvaged off the surface of **Heva VII **this morning. I'd like to hear what you have to say to this."

"Yes, sir. My voyage was sabotaged. Our communication was cut, our engine destroyed and all of our functions, disabled." Jane replied hastily. "Sir, if I may-"

"And who would do such a thing?"

She wasn't sure if she should mention Harrison's name yet. She really had no evidence to back herself up. "…I-I don't know, but my ship was sabotaged from within. My crew are-" She paused abruptly. "…Where are the others? Where's Stanley? They should be back by now."

"No-one has returned, Jane. Only you." Admiral Marcus stated, "Yesterday, we received a distress signal from the USS Ganymede."

"Yes, I ordered that-"

"And a few hours later, a small team located the ruins of the Ganymede." Marcus continued, "From the analysis of the crash-site and what was left of the ship, our experts concluded that the Ganymede crashed due to a breach in the hull. However, it was an accident that could have been prevented if the right measures had been carried out. You, as Captain, should have ensured all mandatory checks had been taken into account before launch."

"Everything WAS fine before launch! I did check-"

"Words cannot save you here, Jane; your mission was a complete failure. Six lives have now been lost because of you. You have placed the Federation in a terrible position thanks to your little mishap. This is an unfathomable mistake, a blunder that was created by your very own hands that will cost the Federation significantly."

"T-that can't be...he..."

"He? Who's 'he'?"

"...Harrison."

"Harrison? John Harrison? You are suspecting him? Harrison is one of our top-ranked soldiers with an excellent track record; whatever are you accusing him of?"

"I-I don't know." Hell, she didn't even know why Harrison had gone rogue in the first place…

Marcus' expression scrunched up slightly in response. The room fell silent. Jane waited impatiently, anxiously. He began pacing to and fro around the tables, holding his hands behind his back, "Harrison is one of our top commanders, one of our very brightest."

"Admiral Marcus, why would I be lying about all of this? There is something wrong with Harrison and I don't know what it is, but if you can get someone to…to, I don't know, check his background, his-"

"That's absurd, Jane. You believe Harrison is up to something? Where is your evidence? You cannot just charge into my quarters pointing fingers."

"I know, but..."

Marcus stared at her solemnly and Jane began to feel slightly uncomfortable under his unmoving gaze. "...Jane Morrow, we shall talk no more of this." He said, breaking off eye contact, "…What happened today has been very unfortunate. Regrettably, the Federation will need to hold someone responsible for this predicament; therefore I hereby relinquish your duties and denounce your title as Captain. As of now, First Officer and Senior Scientist Trudy Lorimer will take over the three year expedition in your place. I will notify your superiors immediately. You are expected to turn in your insignia as of tomorrow morning."

Jane's mouth dropped open in horror. "No! You can't-" She began, but then she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and promptly marched out after a curt, "Yes, sir, I understand. I will report to my commander first thing tomorrow morning."

Marcus watched her, then slid down into his residing chair and rested his elbows on the surface, contemplating her words and her reaction. She had taken her redundancy rather well. Perhaps too well. Then he reached over and pressed the button of the intercom that was fixed to the surface.

"Yes, sir?" enquired a fuzzy voice emitting from the receiver.

"…I want someone to keep an eye on Jane Morrow." He muttered, "And bring John Harrison to me now."

* * *

"It seems you're quite taken with the lovely Miss Jane Morrow. What have you told her?"

"I have not disclosed anything to anyone."

"She mentioned your name."

"An act of desperation considering her dire circumstances." He replied.

Admiral Marcus watched him silently. Khan was a hard one to figure out. His voice drove people crazy. The man possessed an IQ and EQ so high it alienated him from everyone and everything in this century. He never clearly displayed any emotion. Anger. Happiness. Sadness. Nothing of the sort.

Along with those reasons, behind the perfect posture, the calm exterior and the baritone voice that could sway millions to do his bidding was a man capable of snapping necks like twigs. Maybe that was what made Khan so frightening to be around with that the majority of Marcus' staff had a difficult time working with him...they always had problems discerning Khan's motives and true thoughts underneath that stoic exterior... but not Admiral Marcus…for he knew the man's weakness. And he would use it to see him suffer, to let him know who was in control here. Khan would occasionally break, shedding a tear for those he held dear. He did so once, when Marcus had used the right leverage.

Marcus then glimpsed into the soulless gray-blue eyes of the man standing before him behind his desk.

"Khan," He started, "Here you are...revived upon my very whim, roused from three hundred years of undisturbed sleep...and the first thing you do is go around chasing women. Fair enough, you have your own needs. I give you some time to satiate yourself. But tell me, what more do you want? I've given you an identity so you can fit in with this century, I've given you clothes, money, transportation, housing complexes in London and San Francisco-"

"Yes, and I am much indebted." The man murmured out impassively, uncaringly.

"Then can you start doing a little something for me, or is that too much to ask? What kind of idiot do you take me for? I want my damn ship!" The Admiral roared furiously, slamming his clenched fist against the surface of his desk that the papers and ornaments went flying slightly, "I want that Dreadnought you said you were going to design and build! I want it _now_."

"Good things come to those who wait, Admiral."

"Well, my patience wears thin. Do you need reinforcement? It's only reasonable; when you woke up, you killed some of my men...Maybe I should just take two or three of the seventy-two and have someone-"

"No." Khan growled, murderous intent was prevalent in his gaze but Marcus was unaffected by the animosity aimed at him. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension that it took nearly every ounce of Khan's restraint not to grab and rip Marcus' body in half and throw him off the balcony of this building right there and now. He said, calmly, "…I have completed the blueprints."

"Then where are they?"

"I said they were completed, not perfected."

"Then go and _perfect _them. If I don't receive any work from you within the next twenty four hours, you know what'll happen next, and you don't want that, do you, Khan?"

"No, Admiral."

"Good." Marcus replied, with a wry smile, "We understand each other, then."

Without another word, he marched out of Marcus' office, clenching his fists so tightly his bones grinded against each other. As soon as he left the vicinity, he let out a roar and threw his fist at the adjacent wall, slamming his clenched knuckles into the plaster, ramming the pipe within which bent into an awkward angle. The wall shook, debris falling. He pulled out his arm, staring at the blood dripping down his fingers. This would be the last time he'd let Marcus demean and degrade him like this.

_Never again._

* * *

Now that Jane was relinquished from her duties as Captain and the 3-year expedition, she groaned upon realization that she'd stepped right into Harrison's trap.

No wonder he let her escape.

He had predicted she would try to raise the alarm about him, and what would be better than to go to the highest of all authorities but the Admiral himself?

_Arrgh, I am so stupid!_ She mentally kicked herself. _I should've known they're in this together, somehow. Now I've lost my position to Trudy..._

Jane wandered aimlessly on her own, thinking about the events that had just happened. That didn't go well as she had planned at all. She'd managed to piss off two powerful men – the Admiral and Harrison - all in one day. Speaking of Harrison, he was still out there, somewhere. Maybe she shouldn't have stabbed him in the back and hand with two syringes after all...

Although she'd dislocated her leg, she was walking perfectly fine and overall, she found that she had healed completely, which was very strange. She sidled out of Starfleet HQ then, wondering what the best course of action to do was now that she was no longer a Captain (or needed in Starfleet…). Stay in a public place? Hide in home? How long could she keep that up? Now she'd lost her position, her crew was missing, and she had to turn in her badge tomorrow to her superiors. She wanted to cry but found that she'd already cried enough for a day and no matter what happened, no tears could be shed for anger and bitterness clouded her mind. How would she even go back to her dorm and tell Clara? Oh, the humiliation!

As she held her head low, she had only walked a few steps further when she realized she was being followed.

Two men were trailing after her.

Jane anxiously turned round and they stopped in their tracks; one opened a newspaper whilst the other glanced at what appeared to be a mini tricorder in hand. She rolled her eyes in response and continued to walk down the streets.

However, she was grabbed as soon as she passed the entrance of an alleyway and dragged inside; before she could even scream, a hand pressed over her mouth. Her back was slammed against the wall and she glanced up to see a figure before her dressed in a dark coat with the hood pulled over their head - of course, she recognized who this mysterious figure was – it was none other than John Harrison.

As soon as their eyes met, he scanned her for a split second before he suddenly grabbed her by the sides of her face, leaned forwards and aggressively slammed his lips over hers in a rough, demanding kiss. Her eyes widened and immediately, she began struggling against him although this only made him kiss her harder. It seemed he didn't even care if she was responding to him or not; he was merely pressing his lips over hers again and again hungrily, making sure every contour of her lips were covered with his own.

She tried to push him off her, beating her bundled fists against him; it was no use. All she could do was inch her head away slightly and once she'd managed to free her mouth from his, she only managed one gulp of much-needed air before he began to ravage her jaw and neck, attacking her nape viciously with hungry nips and open-mouthed kisses. Her neck was beginning to feel very wet and quite sore as he began to bite her, his teeth grating over her skin.

The more she wriggled to free herself from him, the rougher he became with her, fisting her hair and jerking her head backwards as a means to position her in front of him properly so he could smash his lips over her continuously. He held her tightly with his powerful arms, pressing her against him that she could feel his body reacting to their closeness; she heard him moan, or whatever that guttural snarl he emitted from the back of his throat was. It sounded too primal to be made from a human. Harrison seemed to have completely surrendered himself to mindless, undeniable and uncontrollable lust and she was helpless to do anything about it.

However, when she finally managed to shove him off her at least to arm's-length, she attempted to hit him but he seized her by the throat and slammed her against the brick.

Just like that, Harrison was back to normal, back to his usual, cold and aloof self. The lust and need died away in his gaze, replaced with utter malice. Glowering at her, he snarled out, "You were a fool to speak to the Admiral."

She struggled futilely against his hand on her neck, "You murdered my crew AND you deliberately sabotaged my mission so I wouldn't be able to go on the three year expedition! You had it all planned out!"

He smirked. "For convenience, we shall discuss later. You have two options as of now: you can either let those two men behind us capture you and extort you for reasons unknown other than you appear to have offended the Admiral in some way or another...your other option is to trust me and listen to what I have to tell you...that is, should you decide to come with me." He said all of this very quickly. "You have my word; I will not harm you."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"I promise." He added begrudgingly before he slowly let go of her neck and she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand with disgust. A few seconds later and she still made no attempt to run. "How quaint. You're not attempting to escape from me."

She shot him an icy glare. "Would you have let me run away?"

"No." He said, "You cannot run. Not from me."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Will you come with me quietly and obediently?"

"I'd rather die than go-"

Before she could finish, they heard a voice behind them: "There she is!"

Harrison did not move whilst Jane spotted the two men who had been following her. Instead, he grabbed her hand and her eyes widened yet again. "Hey, let go of-" She was cut off short in her sentence when Harrison was suddenly rushing through the alley with her hand clutched tightly in his, at a pace that was impossible for her to keep up with. "John, let go!"

"Your safest option is to come with me." Harrison squeezed her hand tighter as they ran, "And my name is not John. It is _Khan_."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and favs/alerts! It really makes me happy to see them and i love reading reviews over and over again because they're so great and encouraging to read and it makes me smile :)))

The rock geek speak between jane and trudy was taken from wiki... I hated this chapter because it feels strange and messy. I rewrote it a few times and still don't like how it turned out and i ran out of juice nearer the end... too many things happened all at once...Jane gets crap...Khan gets crap because of Jane...Khan gets angry, takes it out on Jane (sort of =_ =). Hmm, I'm not sure if I should've put a kiss in so early but as a reader pointed out, there hasn't been much romance. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it even though it wasnt that great -_-"


	5. Khan

**KHAN**

* * *

"I think we've lost them." She said, trying to tug her hand out of his, "You can let go now."

He deliberately turned a sharp right into another winding trail, jerking fiercely on her hand. She yelped as she went stumbling and he smirked. As they rounded the corner, Jane breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped. However, the break was cut short when they heard hurried footsteps approaching. It seemed their pursuers were determined not to give up. Khan grabbed her and it was back to the running.

She admitted that if he was not with her, she might not have been able to escape from the men who were chasing after her. If it was not for Khan, she'd probably be captured by now. His inhuman speed was a little worrying, however, and she glanced at their clasped hands. His hand was so big and strong compared to hers...so warm...so powerful...he was definitely capable of showing a girl that he was able to, and could indeed, offer a decent amount of protection. She couldn't help but blush slightly as he squeezed her hand. This would be the first time a man had held her hand like this too, even though there was nothing romantic about it.

"Being chased twice in one day...not fun..." She sighed loudly.

"It seems you are now a wanted woman, Jane Morrow."

"Yes, I know that, John! I mean, Khan. Er... John. God, this is confusing. What do you mean your name is _Khan_?"

"It is as I said."

"I knew it, I always thought you were too extraordinary to be a '_John'_."

"Is that a compliment, Jane?"

"Hardly," She barked out, narrowing her eyes at him with clear disdain, "...Not that I care or anything, but why is your name Khan and not John?"

"I cannot discuss this with you here." He said, pulling her further down the alley and towards another rundown landing pad where a small Jumpship with seats for two passengers awaited them. She had the feeling he had prepared extensively before he found her. Khan led her over and opened the door before gesturing for her to enter. "Get in."

She grudgingly hopped into the passenger seat of the craft and he slammed the door shut after her, then he slid into the pilot's seat himself. Before long, they had left downtown and were heading towards the district where San Francisco's most elite stayed. The journey was in silence. Khan steered the craft on the awaiting landing pad below that belonged to a luxurious-looking, two-storey house. He stepped out without further ado and went to open the door for her. Even in times like this, he could be quite the gentleman. Jane slid out of the seat and he took her hand again, dragging her out of the ship and into the house. The front doors opened and he entered swiftly; whilst Jane glanced around her new surroundings nervously, he took off his coat and hung it up on the awaiting hanger.

This must be Khan's home. Surprisingly enough, it was...normal. It resembled a typical family's home, with a rather spacious lounge with settees and fireplace, there was an equally spacious dining room (there was a glass table with four seats), a kitchen (nothing out of the ordinary there)...It all felt unnecessary if he was the only one who resided here. Before she could marvel any longer, he stepped in front of her.

"What?" She barked.

"Remove your shoes."

That surprised her for a split second, before she meekly took off her shoes as requested. To her embarrassment, she realized she had left a trail of muck over his pristine floor.

Once that was done, he proceeded to drag her through the lounge and into a corridor with two closed doors on both sides. He took the left and it led to a room that appeared to be his office. The room was large but devoid of furniture except from a few cabinets, a workbench and a glass desk standing in the middle with two chairs directly opposite each other respectively. "Sit down."

"Fine. Not that I have a choice anyway."

Khan sat down opposite her and took some papers off his desk, studying them for a brief moment whilst Jane glanced around his office, although now it felt more like an interrogation room, noticing that two walls of the room were dedicated to floor-to-ceiling screens displaying holo-images ranging from blueprints and intricate designs of weapons and ships she had never seen before. She looked at his workbench where she could see a tonne of testubes, beakers, flasks, and other equipment set up. It reminded her of her own lab.

Before long, she realized he was staring at her again, having placed the documents down. "WHAT?" She snapped irately, "If you have something to say, then say it already."

He was silent for a few seconds before he raised his head slightly, watching her from the bottom of his eyes.

"Your co-operation is of utmost importance." He said, before he began to explain his situation to her. His name was indeed Khan. He was a genetically-engineered superhuman who was frozen in cryogenic sleep for roughly three centuries along with the rest of his kind, but he alone was revived by Admiral Alexander Marcus in order to prepare for war against the Klingon Empire. Jane suddenly wished she'd shown more interest in actual people, history and politics instead of casting a blind eye and dabbling at rocks all the time. She justified to herself that it wasn't her fault she found rocks more exciting than people, however. All of this had sounded painstakingly familiar...

"…Whut…" She ended up croaking out. "…But that means you're…wait, why does Admiral Marcus want to start a war with the Klingons?"

"In exchange for the safety of my crew, he is coercing me to assist him in designing weapons and ships. He fears war with the Klingons will be inevitable." Khan said, whilst Jane listened. He knew he had her right where he wanted, since she was beginning to lean forwards in her seat, as though thoroughly interested in his backstory. "I was given a new identity, _John Harrison_, an English Starfleet commander and agent."

"Why would the Admiral want a war?"

"Why don't you ask the Admiral yourself?"

Her lip trembled as he smirked. Of course she couldn't ask. The Admiral had just sent two men after her! Biting on her thumbnail unconsciously, she pressed on, "Why would the Admiral want a three hundred year old man to assist him? Technology was not so advanced as it is now. Deep space travel, warp jump, beaming technology... all of those things were not capable back then. You would have no knowledge of how they came to be, and what happened over the span of three centuries. There was nothing like that in your era. All of this should be and would be strange to you. Why on earth would he ask someone like you to help him?"

"To reiterate what I told you previously...you simply need to question the Admiral if you desire answers."

However, as Jane looked around the room again, she observed Khan's work and knew something was out of place. How come these designs looked so elaborate, so detailed and eerily advanced? Then she remembered that he told her he had designed and built the USS Ganymede, too. The Ganymede was the most latest and advanced mining ship in Starfleet at the precise moment. She didn't understand. Something didn't quite match up. Was he lying? About what? She knew that he was many things, but a liar was not one of them. "...I can't believe this...if he is trying to start a war, Admiral Marcus is a traitor to Starfleet. Someone needs to stop him!"

"He is more than a traitor, Jane." He replied, "If I do not comply with his wishes, he will murder my family."

She stared at him; her harsh gaze on him had softened slightly. "...I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Your apology means nothing to me. Will it help me get my crew back? I think not." He sneered in response and she threw her gaze to her lap meekly. "However, I will put an end to his foolish desires, if you assist me."

_So that's why he needs me...? He needs someone to have his baby because he's the only one out of his crew to be revived? If something happens to him, he requires the child as…back-up? _She shook her head, _It's still screwed up! _"You're asking for the impossible! I know what you're trying to do here but I can't just have your child like that, you'll have to just find someone who'll be willing. Isn't there another alternative? You're not an unattractive man, John – I mean, Khan – I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find a woman who's happy with-"

"No." He started, "I want you, just you...no-one else. I believed I had made my intentions clear. Jane, if I was not physically attracted to you in the slightest, why would I consider you, as you said yourself, out of all possible and willing females I could have?"

Her cheeks went red immediately. "That's just…oh, why do you have be so choosy and difficult?"

"If you were not difficult, then it would hardly be a challenge for me. I can find willing females, yes, but then what would that make the child?"

Her mind spun a little. _Challenge. He likes challenges. Of course he does. That's why he's being so damn difficult and picky. He doesn't want just anyone to be the bearer of his child. It has to be someone who is considered remarkable in his eyes. _She blushed again. "Y-you mean…"

"Yes, now you are starting to understand…" He crooned at her, "The mother of my child can't be some unflattering mongrel I happen to come across."

The blush worsened then, increasing tenfold. _He likes the chase. God, he's chasing me! _Jane sat up abruptly in her seat to stand. "I can't do this, John - I mean, Khan - God!" She exclaimed in frustration, wringing her hands together. She would never get the hang of calling him Khan at all. "I really don't understand why you want to do this."

"I'm not immortal, Jane." He said, before he raised his hand, gazing at his palm. "I may be an augment, I may age slowly, I may heal quickly, and I may be five times as strong and twice as intelligent as a human being...yet immortality still eludes me."

"So you're saying that when I'm sixty years old or something, you're going to still look the way you do now?"

"That's not the point, Jane. Humans have always had a pitiful lifespan. Once they become decrepit, they serve no good purpose."

"Why do you keep talking like that? You're still human, only enhanced, right?"

"No, I am much more. I am better. I surpass all of you, every single one of you. I am better than ten, twenty...a hundred of you. There is not one of your kind who can possibly measure up to me."

"What gives you to the right to-"

"Why should I not have the right? Your kind has been weighed down by too many regulations, too many laws and restrictions. As a result, yes, you have advanced to become less primordial, more refined. However, since the dawn of time, humans have evolved to become the dominant species on earth, presiding over nature. You have enjoyed killing and eating members of other species yet many of you shrink from judicial execution of even the most horrible human criminals, while you cheerfully countenance the shooting without trial of fairly mild animal pests. Indeed you kill members of other harmless species as a means of recreation and amusement. A human foetus, with no more human feeling than an amoeba, enjoys a reverence and legal protection far in excess of those granted to a feeble cockroach. The foetus belongs to your own species, and is instantly accorded special privileges and rights because of it." He snarled, "Thus, in the same instance in which an advanced species dominates and prevails over the weak, I have ascertained a similar stance... therefore I have the right to assert that I am _better_."

"...Wow, you have a really twisted view on life." She mumbled in response to his monologue, "Why me, Khan?"

"Your genes. Why else."

"I don't have any useful genes."

"Yes, you do. You possess and have demonstrated desirable traits...traits of a natural born leader: altruism, bravery, magnanimity. The list can go on, but I have no desire to satiate your ego." He replied, "Our genes are the immortals, Jane...or rather, they are defined as genetic entities that come close to deserving the title. We, the individual survival machines in the world, can expect to live a few more decades. But the genes in the world have an expectation of life that must be measured not in decades but in thousands and millions of years. That is their business. They are the replicators and we are their machines. When we have served our purpose we are cast aside."

Jane threw her gaze to her fingernails next. "And this is why I find rocks more fascinating than people. They're not so chatty and certainly don't have superior complexes."

He stood up and maneuvered round his desk, stopping at her side. She tried to move away but he grabbed her wrist, "You dislike me so much?" He murmured and she felt a chill down her spine; he was standing far too close for comfort. "Yet I do not despise you."

She stiffened immediately at their close proximity. What was going on? Why was he suddenly acting so sultry and seductive towards her all of a sudden? She didn't appreciate how close he stood to her, one hand holding her wrist while the other was on the small of her back that was sidling up to her shoulder. He was looking at her with such intensity she thought her knees would give way under his rapturous gaze. It was then she realized he'd always watched her with that kind of gleam in his eyes; it was the gaze belonging to a predator when it sees its prey, a look of pure masculine satisfaction, unadulterated possessiveness and passion. The desire to own and control. All this time…she hadn't even noticed it.

"…Khan," She croaked again, her voice was going dry and coarse with each passing minute, "There are plenty of other women out there."

He moved to stand behind her, leaning forwards that his lips were by the shell of her ear. She shivered involuntarily and he began brushing away some of her hair to sit over her shoulder, baring her neck to him. "Why you indeed?" He whispered, his voice dropping to a husky murmur, "…You are perfect."

"T-that's not true," She stammered, "No-one's perfect."

"I am." He affirmed, "Therefore I rightfully deserve the best, and_ you_ are the best."

The words felt strange to her ears. It did not sound like a compliment, either. Usually she could take compliments from anyone, but his words seemed peculiar and superfluous. She squeezed her eyes shut regardless, _Stop saying these things... I'm not perfect! I'm not the 'best'! You're just saying that to get on my good side!_

No, no, no, what was going on here? This man murdered her crew, almost murdered her, chased her around and ruined her career…but why were her legs turning into jelly by his mere hold and words over her? What was this power he held over her? Why did she feel so weak in his presence? Why did she feel like sighing and resting her head against those broad, powerful shoulders of his? Maybe it was the kiss in the alley... It must have sparked something within her…made her notice something… Maybe she didn't hate him as much as she said or thought she did…

She mustered the courage to meet his gaze, his icy-blue eyes burning into hers. Her throat felt desiccated and sore, and the room felt small and cramped all of a sudden. Her breath shortened, her heartbeat soaring. He sensed the elevated signals immediately thanks to his grip on her wrist as her pulse jostled to an extortionate rate. "You're anxious again." Khan uttered, his voice dipped dangerously low to a more seductive tone, "…You tend to become anxious because of a lot of reasons...for instance, when your personal space is invaded…or when you feel _attracted_ to someone."

"N-no-" She turned her head away but he took her chin and tilted her face towards his side gently. Once again, his eyes raked over her form, stopping to linger at her parted lips. His long, powerful fingers glided over her jaw, fingertips teasing her bottom lip. She stood, frozen on the spot. Despite the fact she knew that he was capable of immense strength and power, his hold on her was surprisingly gentle and tender.

"Something tells me otherwise. Your face. It is...flushed." He placed the back of his hand to rest against her cheek. "…Warm. Blushing."

She fought miserably under his hold and her blush worsened as she felt her cheek heating up momentously.

"Ah…now you're remembering. Your expression dampens whenever you're forced to recall something you loathe…perhaps it's the incidence when my lips descended onto yours…?"

"STOP IT!"

She pushed him away and tried to run, but he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of his office. "What's the matter, Jane? Can't you handle the truth?" He taunted, leering at her viciously, "There is no reason to be in denial. I have made it clearly I desire none other but yourself. You only have to reciprocate, and your stay here will be much pleasurable."

"Yeah, but all you want is to get me pregnant and then what? Kill me and dump my body in a river?"

"For what reason would I possibly murder the mother of my child?"

"How should I know what you choose to do once you are done with me? I'm not an insane psychopath like you!"

"And I am not you. You may choose to kill the child after it is born."

"I would never do such a thing!"

He smirked. "...Yes, I am now aware of that."

She groaned indignantly and turned her head away, realizing she'd just walked straight into another one of his traps. "I won't have your child-" She growled through her gritted teeth, stating it plainly as it was, "-no matter what you do."

He raised an eyebrow. "It seems I do not need to. You're already starting to fall in love with me."

"No, I'm not!" She protested, but then she felt her cheeks flaring with embarrassment again. "And I will never help you! You ruined my life, my career, and my crew is-is...you killed six innocent people just to get to me!"

"Are they, Jane?"

"What?"

"Are they really _dead_?"

She was confused. "I don't-"

"Very well, perhaps this can elaborate my point, and sway your mind." Khan reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a PADD. He switched it on and the screen buzzed into life, yet no coherent display could be seen. It was just a dark-gray screen with white noise. Jane watched him warily as he moved the PADD towards her direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen." He replied; she glanced at the flickering screen and suddenly-

"..._Hello? C-can anyone hear me?_" The voice was faint and was continuously being disrupted by static and other noisy disruptions but Jane recognized the voice immediately. "_Um...the light's flashing...so I guess this thing is on? H-Helloooo?_"

"...Stanley? Is that you?"

A few seconds later and the voice was struggling to carry across the loud feedback and crackling static, "_Captain Morrow?_"

Jane grabbed the PADD off the table's surface and began shaking it as though in an effort to improve reception whilst Khan watched, unamused. The fact that she was worked up over another man caused a slight lurch in his chest for reasons unknown, "Stan! Where are you? Where are the others? Is it just you?" She began barking, whilst still shaking the PADD in hands, "Stanley?!"

Again, it took Stanley a while to reply, possibly because of the poor connection, "_I-I don't know where I am, but it's awfully dark-_"

Before the conversation could continue, Khan snatched the PADD away from her, turned it off and slid it back into the drawer away from her hands. He gazed at her, eyes scanning her reaction. She was stiff, her hands still locked into place in the way she had been holding the pad. She swallowed down the dry lump in her throat, her mouth half-open before she finally settled her eyes onto him and calmly, she uttered, "...Where are they? What have you done?"

He smirked.

"Their pathetic little lives unfortunately depend on you and you alone...but only if you co-operate and work with me," Khan said, before he returned to his side of the desk and settled back into his seat before resting his elbows on the surface, his hands together, "...Have I got your attention now?"

* * *

Hehehe I just love ending chapters with cliffhangers like this (plus Khan quote from trailers). It's Author's Note Time!

When Khan talks about genes etc, they were quotes from Richard Dawkin's book, **The Selfish Gene**. Mr Dawkins had so eloquently illustrated the point I wanted to put across so I kept it as thus and you can see the brilliance of Dawkin's himself. I wish I was smarter so Khan and Jane can have better verbal tennis matches =_=

Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have the next chapter asap...


	6. Mudd

**MUDD **

* * *

"I...I'll do it."

"Do you willfully submit yourself to me and only me?"

"Y-yes."

Khan took another one of his long, sweeping gazes at her before he urged her to come over to his side with an impatient gesture of his hand. Jane miserably stepped over and stopped by his side, waiting. "Give me your hand." He said softly, holding out his own to her.

A few seconds later and she nervously slid her hand into his awaiting palm. She watched him curl his fingers over hers before he rubbed the back of her hand tentatively and she inhaled a curt breath from the unwanted contact. "Kneel." He commanded and her eyes widened for a split second; he frowned at her hesitation. "_Kneel_." He pressed sharply, displeased that he had to repeat himself.

Jane lowered herself gradually to the floor slowly, she was down on one knee before him, her hand still clasped in his. Unused to this, she found herself completely awkward and downright humiliated. Here she was, kneeling before him like some kind of _dog_. He smirked once she was before him, looking up at him with an almost doe-like fear that briefly reminded him of his victims who would have the same terrified expressions etched on their faces as the one she had.

Remembering this made him reminisce the times when he reigned...which felt like yesterday but did in fact, occur three centuries ago. He mused to himself, an empire which he solely took over, controlled and had under his rule... _gone _and overrun with blundering buffoons like Admiral Marcus and sordid ideals such as democracy.

"...I expect a certain loyalty from you, Jane." He then uttered, still holding her hand, which he rather enjoyed doing for her hand was surprisingly a perfect fit, sliding into his comfortably, "You have responsibilities and tasks which I expect you to dutifully perform...you will not question my motives and although I have no qualms that you will conform to my demands admirably and to your best abilities, as long as you are obedient and adhere to my commands, I will not harm you or your crew...and if you are concerned that I will be frequently utilising you as a means for gratification, you are mistaken; I want you to bear my child but I won't request any favors of a sexual nature from you."

She cringed at his bluntness. _Geez, thanks for the reassurance... _"What did you mean by 'tasks'?" She enquired.

He was pleased she had asked for it meant she was beginning to understand her predicament and knowing where her place rightfully was. Any more disobedience and she might force his hand. "Your first task," Khan explained calmly, "Is to compile a list consisting of uninhabited planets within the exosolar system."

She gave him a stunned look in response and the first thing she had wanted to do was ask why, but remembering what he had just told her, she didn't think it would be wise and merely nodded briefly.

"Very good, Jane." He was pleased with her rate of comprehending...if he chose anyone else and they might continue to defy and irritate him to no end. If that was the case, genes or no genes, he'd dispose of her and move onto the next one in his list...

Glancing to the side, she mumbled, "But my speciality is only asteroids..."

Immediately, his eyes narrowed and he jerked on her hand, pulling forwards that they were now face to face. "_How dare you_." He hissed, acute anger dancing in his eyes, "Perhaps it isn't clear to you as of yet, Jane. You shall not lie or attempt in any way to manipulate or extort me. You think I am a fool? Your research does not only restrict and limit you to asteroids. One of your modules is concerned with minor planets; I do believe you have studied exoplanets extensively during your formative years... regardless, minor planets are essentially asteroids."

An uncomfortable silence spawned then and she finally croaked out, "When do you want it for?"

He remembered that humans were thoroughly and unfortunately slower in all aspects compared to him. What he could accomplish within twenty fours would take an average number of days for a puny human. With that in mind he said, "Three days. Once you have completed the task, you shall report to me and present your findings."

"I might need access to my materials in the lab."

"I will take care of that."

She nodded again; since he hadn't mentioned about having a child yet, she guessed that wasn't a priority yet. "Will you let them go?" She then asked meekly.

"Of course. Six lives in exchange for one. It is generous; don't you agree?"

It was a rather generous offer, now that she thought about it. She knew Khan was aware of that as well...but who was to say he only wanted her to have one child though? She added, "How will I know you will keep up your end of the bargain?"

"It is very simple, Jane. Once the child is born, your crew will be free to do as they please."

She nodded. "Okay. Will I be able to speak to them regularly?"

"You will only converse with the co-pilot known as 'Stanley Reed'. The neurotransmitter can only be connected to one active mind."

Again, she wanted to ask but from what he had said, she deduced that Khan must have placed them in some form of stasis, otherwise why would he have mentioned that a transmitter was connected to an active mind. Besides, from what she could gather...Khan was a busy man, having to uphold his identity as 'John Harrison' as well as work for the Admiral, designing all sorts of lavish ships and weapons for him...and now he had captured her and taken her to his home... she didn't think Khan would let himself be fraught with an extra burden. Surely he must have immobilised her crew members some way or another so he wouldn't have to look after them, too.

Jane was brought out of her thoughts when he brought his hand over her cheek. She twitched slightly from the contact but otherwise allowed him to stroke her cheek although she had desperately wanted to shove his paw off her. His hand was cold and she knew she would never be able to accept him or his touch. Deep inside, she loathed him, despised him to no end.

"I can see it in your eyes," Khan muttered as he noticed that she was staring rather morosely at the ground, "You detest me."

She said nothing.

"Look at me, Jane." He was murmuring huskily and she really wished he wouldn't speak to her like that, "Why won't you look at me?"

Finally, she swerved her eyes over and stared at him, but just like how her life would be from now on, her gaze was limp and hollow.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"She got away?"

"Ah...um...yes, sir." stammered out Grunt Number 1.

"A measly little girl managed to run away from two men like yourselves?"

"Uh, yes, she is...uh, she is very quick on her feet-" said Grunt Number 2, before Grunt 1 elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up, you're not helping..." hissed Grunt 1, before he turned to face the Admiral and added, "We think someone helped her."

Immediately, Marcus swung round in his seat to face the two failures of a lackey. "...Help?" He began irritably and the two grunts stood uncomfortably in their spots under the Admiral's intense scrutiny.

"Yeah, I think we saw her talking to someone before she disappeared." Grunt 1 said, "Probably a man."

"Uh, sir, do you still need us to-"

Marcus was quick to reply. "No, that's alright. Both of you are dismissed. You can return to your normal duties now." He muttered.

The two thugs nodded and hastily departed from his office after squeaking out their apologies and sighing with relief that they hadn't been exposed to the Admiral's wrath. Marcus swivelled back round in his seat to face outside the window of his office, watching the muted, bustling nightlife of the city.

Jane Morrow was certainly more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

**Next morning.**

"Good morning, Miss Morrow."

Jane woke up groggily to a familiar voice. She didn't remember falling asleep but suddenly she found herself lying in a bed, tucked neatly under the covers with her head resting on a ridiculously comfortable pillow. What happened last night...? All she remembered was being shown to her room by Khan after that long conversation before he left her on her own. She merely sat rigid and cross-legged on the chair, refusing to sleep. Then suddenly, it was morning and she was like this. She was certain she had no particular sleeping habits that would involve her getting off the chair, walking to the bed and worming away under the duvet.

She rubbed at her eyes and glanced over to see a girl standing by her bedside, dressed in a tight and black, one-piece suit that clung to her figure. In the girl's arms was a clean, folded pair of black garb, which were obviously for her. "...unh...uh, god..." Jane groaned loudly in response, her eyes adjusting to the morning sunlight that was seeping into the room through the cracks of the blinds.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Morrow?" asked the girl.

Jane slowly looked up and as soon as she received a good glimpse of the girl's face, her eyes widened and she bolted upright, kicking the covers off her. "What the-!" She spluttered as she sprang upright, standing on the mattress while clutching the pillow to her chest tightly.

The girl blinked at her slowly before turning her head to the side as Jane gazed at her from head to toe. "Error. Unable to comprehend the command: _'What the'_. Please rectify and try again." said the girl, which made Jane raise an eyebrow.

"...Huh?"

"Is something the matter, Miss Morrow?"

"Of course there is!" Jane shrieked, "You...You look like me! Exactly like me! Uh... why do you look exactly like me?"

The look-alike merely nodded and replied with, "Yes. Master Khan purposely designed me in your image."

Jane fell silent for a few seconds, and then it finally dawned to her. The pillow dropped out of her clasp. Her hands, at her side, began clenching and trembling as she slowly raised them into the air and without further ado, she belted out a bitter and furious cry of "_KHAAAAAAAAANNNN!_"

* * *

**Later.**

"Would you like more coffee, Master Khan?"

"No, thank you."

The girl cheerily strolled away from his side, returning to the kitchen with the coffee pot in hand. Meanwhile, Jane stared at the spectacle with nausea swirling in the pit of her stomach. "So, um...why did you build a...a thing that looks like me?"

He didn't look up as he briefly skimmed through this morning's newspaper, "It is a Mudd android."

"Mudd android?"

"Yes, one of the _Alice_ series. I took one, disassembled, reprogrammed and customised it to my liking."

_I'm not even going to ask him where he got his hands on one, _Jane thought with a roll of her eyes. _Unfortunately for him, it seems it still needs some work._

He added, "I am in the process of developing a second prototype based off my calculations."

_Dear lord, he's building another one!_ She gawped at him in disbelief following that comment. Those were not necessarily the words she wanted to hear and with that, Jane dumped her spoon into her soggy cereal, swirling the flakes around and around despondently. "You customised a robot to look like me." She mumbled as the android returned with more servings; she eyed the robot cautiously once more as it approached Khan and lay down two slices of French toast on his empty plate although he did not acknowledge the android or the additional food, "You customised a robot to look like me. A robot. To look like me. Me."

"I heard you the first time."

"And you're trying to build a second one?"

"Yes."

Why the hell did Khan get a robot and customise it so it looked exactly like her anyway? Immediately, disturbing and naughty thoughts flew to her mind and her face flushed. _Oh my god! He doesn't use it to…to…_

As though reading her mind, he added, "I intended to utilise an android in your image to secure your safety."

"Safety." She repeated; her tone was deadpan and flat, "Really."

"…In case you haven't noticed, Jane, you were followed by two men last night who evidently wanted to harm you either way." He murmured. "Facial reconstruction and anatomical accuracy were based off the information provided in your records, whereas personality and mannerisms derived from observation." He finished the newspaper, flipping the pages to a close and handed it to the android, who took it off him gladly.

The android said cheerfully, "I will dispose of this for you, Master Khan."

Jane stared as the android giddily strode from the dining room with the newspaper in hand, disappearing into the kitchen quarters. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Khan, but you got it wrong by a long shot."

Finally, he looked up and settled his gaze on her. "I am not 'wrong'," He began, "The droid is superior for it is far obedient and submissive than the original."

She bristled in her seat, severely offended (and disturbed) by the remark.

"However," Khan continued, "...unlike the original, it appears to lack a free will to a certain degree."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I have always admired that fiery spirit within you, Jane… the resilience, that unpredictable nature of yours… The android pales in comparison to the original."

"Geez, thanks for comparing me to a robot." She snorted, waving her cereal spoon at him, "You know, I think you and the robot make a really cute couple. You two really suit each other." She said, and Khan flicked his eyes to her, but said nothing as Jane innocently prodded at her cereal bowl again before lifting up her spoon and shoving the contents into her mouth. She was surprisingly mouthy this morning. "What do you call it?"

"Jane."

"Huh, no surprises there."

A few moments later and the Mudd android had returned, smiling at Jane widely with a plate of muffins in hand as it approached her. "Would you like a groatcake, Miss Morrow?" asked the droid.

Jane ogled questioningly at her robot replica with a hand on her chin. ..._Is my nose really that big? It's humongous! Is that what I look like when I smile? I look creepy. My hair looks flat. Maybe it's the parting, but it makes me look bald. And why is my complexion so poor? I must be lacking in the Vitamin C department. _The train of thought abruptly ended there when the android continued to stare at her, awaiting an answer or else it was doomed to stand there until a response or some form of stimuli was provided."...Uh…No thanks, uh…Jane. I'm full." She replied, rubbing her tummy.

"As you wish."

"This is too weird," Jane said, "Can I call you 'Mudd', instead of...you know, 'Jane'?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, Miss Morrow."

"Thanks Mudd." She said, although she worried if Khan would not approve; to her surprise, he said nothing. Before long, her eyes caught sight of a splendid rock display that was standing proudly on a glass cabinet near one of Khan's many bookcases which she hadn't noticed before. "Hey, is that a...?"

"Affirmative." Mudd said, nodding along as Jane craned her head over to the display for a better look, "Those are rock specimens from-"

"-the 26 Proserpina." Jane said, "There's no mistaking that sulphur smell."

The android smiled and folded her arms behind her back, "The 26 Proserpina is a main-belt asteroid discovered by R. Luther on May 5, 1853," It proceeded to iterate proudly, "It was named after the Roman goddess Proserpina, the daughter of Ceres and the Queen of the Underworld. Photometric observations of this asteroid have produced discrepant estimates of the rotation period-"

"-a period of 12.13 hours was reported in 1979, followed by 10.6 hours in 1981 and 6.67 hours in 2001. Observations made in 2007 at the Oakley Observatory in Terre Haute, Indiana produced a light curve with a period of 13.06 ± 0.03 hours and a brightness variation of 0.21 ± 0.01 in magnitude." Jane finished for Mudd, before she beamed widely. "Finally, I'm having a decent conversation with someone."

"Fascinating. I too believe this conversation has been of significance. This will be saved onto my log." replied the android.

It was all rather strange to her. So this must be how it felt to have a conversation with oneself (despite the occasional robot ramble). Placing a hand to her chest, Jane added, "Oh, we are so smart."

"I agree."

From the opposite end of the dining table, Khan's voice announced impatiently, "Jane?"

He was still here? She didn't think he would linger since he hardly touched any of the food the robot had prepared for him. "Yes, Master Khan?" asked Mudd while the real Jane stared blankly at him for she did not know if he had been addressing her or the android (it was the droid).

"That's enough idle chat. Remember your duties."

"Yes, Master Khan."

Breakfast resumed once the android departed to the kitchen and did not emerge for some time. Jane didn't want the robot to leave for that meant it would just be herself and Khan in the room. He hadn't touched her or spoken much to her, which she found strange. Previously, and she had thought about escape plans. Nothing came to mind, only numbing and crushing defeat, depression and a desire to submit, because she was tired, so very tired. Amongst her plans, she scored off 'ovary mutilation', 'suicide' and 'death by space amoeba and/or dikironium cloud'. Self-harm would not accomplish much, especially if the lives of her crew depending on her. Self-harm was not encouraged. Furthermore, death was selfish, illogical and inefficient.

_What good am I if I'm dead? Stanley and the others depend on me..._

Jane sighed.

_I miss Clara. I miss Nibble. I miss Trudy, even if she is a bitch. No, that's terrible. I can't go around calling people bitches like that. Oh god, she's got my job now. I hate her. That bitch. I hate her so much! Hate her hate her hate her!_

She closed her eyes and tried to think of where Stanley and the others might be.

_What did Stanley say? "It's dark, is this thing on? The light's flashing." I can't work anything from that. Unhh…this is all my fault, Stan. I'll need to ask Khan if I could speak to him again..._

She was brought of her thoughts when she saw Khan leaving the table; at the same time, Mudd had returned and was by his side, holding up his trenchcoat in her hands. "Where are you going?" She asked, watching Mudd put the coat on him contentedly.

"You are required to turn in your badge to your superiors." Khan said, adjusting his lapels to rest comfortably over his chest whilst Mudd dusted him down leisurely.

"I-I'm coming with you, right?"

"No. Your absence will not go unnoticed." He replied, before he turned to Mudd, "Come."

"Yes, Master Khan."

Jane sat up in her seat, watching helplessly with her mouth agape as Khan left the dining room with Mudd at his heels. So that was why he needed an android. Mudd was going to take Jane's place... "Seriously?!" She barked, "You're going to replace me with THAT?"

She was ignored. Once Khan and the droid had left, she shivered all over by the mere thought of an android living her life and impersonating her... while she herself would be stuck here, trapped with and bound to Khan... and the thought that he'd gone through so much trouble and preparation...and to have even tampered with and reconstructed a robot to look like her was chilling... She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she _could_ do. When the bleakness of her situation finally settled in, she slowly sat back down on her seat and stared around the empty dining room. She glanced around for a few moments, listening to the stillness.

Then she held her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

Author's Note Time! Break it down! (...I gotta stop doing that)

Ah..okay, I ran out of juice again :( But thank you so much for the reviews and alerts/favs.

1. I had Khan put off the baby-making thing because I wanted ask you guys if its better to have them make a baby first, or if I should leave it for later then let the luuurv happen (I couldn't decide so I've written that Khan will ask her to do some tasks for him first then baby later).

2. Also, the Mudd androids are androids that appeared in the Original Series. I researched and found that there are several types, the Alice series, Barbara, Annabelle and some others but I just chose a random one. So basically Khan took one and fashioned it so it looked like Jane to take her place while the real one is trapped :(

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to get some ice cream :D


	7. Surrender

Erm...? This chapter might not be everyone's cup of tea. I apologize in advance because I have chosen this story to go down this route. This chapter is M-rated but there is nothing graphical, only situations, embarrassing sexy talk and suggestive actions. Read to find out why...

* * *

**SURRENDER**

* * *

Khan returned home late in the evening.

Jane had been sitting on one of his comfy white sofas in his lounge, watching TV. After Khan had left the house earlier in the morning, Jane was left in the dining room with empty, dirty dishes. She decided to clean up before storming through the lounge and into the corridor that contained his office. She had tried his door but it didn't budge as she had expected. It was locked by a password and further reinforced by an encryption key, voice recognition, retina scan and thumbprint identification. He had gone to extraordinary lengths to prevent her from snooping.

With nothing much to do until either a) Khan returned, or b) she had access to her materials, there really _was _nothing she could do. Instead, she had decided to take an unofficial tour of Khan's stately home. His home was large and although she hated to admit it, it was lovely in a pretentious kind of way. His walls were painted white, a color she knew was to induce calmness and a sense of tranquility, designed to ease the emotion and to soothe angry thoughts. A few antique portraits of historical figures were hung up in the corridors, mostly of those who were notorious rulers in their prime, such as Genghis Khan. Some were also of ancient origin as she took note of a painting of the Greek Odysseus, King of Ithaca. The floors of his home were also covered in marble, polished to perfection and a light ivory color to compliment the walls.

Moving on, she then returned to the lounge which she thought was rather snug with the large, comfy settees, a fireplace, some weird water-flowing fountain thing affixed to the wall and the TV. She had wanted to get out of here at some point if granted...even if there was a backyard that would be great, but his home contained a security system she couldn't override, and no amount of furious chair-throwing at the windows could smash them either.

Finally, the door opened and she gasped, switched off the TV and flung away the remote, then crawled to the back of the sofa, clutching at the top. She peered over and glimpsed at the doorway to see Khan at the hallway. It was late in the evening. At first, they stared at each other beadily with Jane staring wide-eyed at him from her spot. He watched her stonily in response until she finally broke away eye-contact since staring didn't really accomplish much.

"...You're back," She squeaked. _Oh crap, he's back!_ "Where did you go?"

"Your house." came his curt reply.

"Why did you go to my house?" She asked as she watched him enter the lounge with a suitcase in hand; she glanced behind him but she did not see the android anywhere. "Where's Mudd?"

"Gone."

"So it's just us now?"

"It always has been, Jane."

"What's that?" She asked next, pointing to the suitcase as he laid it on the floor. It was large and bulky but he didn't seem to show any sign of struggle with the weight.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a suitcase."

"Good..._and?_"

"...Is it for me?" She said as she slid off the sofa to stand and approach the case; she grasped the handle and tried to maneuvre the case closer to her side. She was heaving, fighting with the weight which was obviously too much for her to handle. All she could do was inch it a fraction away from its previous spot.

Next, she unzipped the case only to find it full of some of her belongings from the dorm and her home. "Oh." Her face fell as soon as she lifted out her pajamas which had been folded. "...You brought my stuff." She dug further into the case and pulled out a familiar silky black dress - the one she wore on the night of the awards ceremony. Jane stared at it in confusion as she held it up by the straps before slowly swerving her gaze to Khan.

She had no idea why he had decided to take that with him; Jane said nothing about it and quickly stuffed the dress back into the case and moved onto the next few items she came across, pulling out her panties next. "And you brought my underwear," She muttered, "Congratulations; you've just reached a whole new level of violation."

"I had to bring your amenities. Now hold out your arms."

Jane put down her panties, then held out her arms as requested and Khan handed her a little brown ball of fur which he apparently had kept stuffed in a back pocket somewhere; immediately, she let out a coo of surprise. "Nibble!" She cheered happily, a little too loudly and enthusiastically than she had wanted.

Khan watched her as her expression brightened up tremendously by the well-timed presentation of her most-beloved pet (even though it was nothing more but a useless ball of fluff with no eyes, no ears, no mouth and possibly no brain). She brought the fuzzball close to her and began stroking it affectionately. The Tribble, in response, emitted a soft purr that made her breathe out a gentle sigh. Whilst she was preoccupied with the soothing qualities the Tribble had induced in her, Khan plunged his hand into the case and took out a handful of books.

"Put the Tribble down and take these." He instructed as he gestured for her to take them off him.

Jane put Tribble on the sofa and reached for the hardbacks. "You brought my books too?" She murmured as she glanced at the titles. "Oh, for the list you wanted me to pull together, right?"

"Yes," Khan replied, as he re-zipped the case and lifted it off the floor before he stormed out of the lounge and into the corridor.

Jane followed him but stopped until she realized he was heading the wrong direction (or was he?). "Khan, where are you going? My room's that way-" She paused when she noticed he'd entered his own room, "Oh. Um. Ah, I see...from now on, we'll be...uh..."

"We will be sharing a room from now on." Khan finished for her when she could not seem to bring herself to complete her sentence.

Jane watched meekly and brought the cooing Nibble up to her ears. It didn't work this time. She whimpered as Khan re-emerged and as he strode up to her, she nervously backed away but he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside his room. She had never been inside his room (not that she wanted to be inside his room, anyway).

She suddenly felt very, very sick when she saw the awaiting bed inside. All hairs rose on the back of her neck then. He slammed the door shut behind him and she tried to turn around only to come face-to-face with the front of Khan's black Starfleet sweater, almost bumping into him nose-to-chest if she hadn't stopped herself in time.

He had maneuvered in front of her, effectively blocking any means of exit. She gulped down the dry lump in her throat as she clutched Nibble close to her as though it provided her a means of comfort.

"Put the Tribble down, Jane."

"I don't want to. You can't make me!"

"_Put it down_."

She gave up because of his sturdy, insistent gaze, and she relinquished the Tribble, placing Nibble down on the nearest surface she could find as requested.

"This is where you will sleep from now on." He finished.

"Y-you mean here, in this room, in this bed? With you in it?" She said quickly, "Um...I didn't think we'd have to – Eep!" She was interrupted when Khan had suddenly shoved her over the bed and she landed on her back. Khan was now climbing on top of her, pinning her wrists against the pillow near her head with his strong hands. She looked up at him, wide-eyed with fear, "W-wait!"

Khan's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Wait?"

"Do we need to do this now?"

"If not now, then when?"

"B-but-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"It didn't sound like one."

"It doesn't have to."

"I'm not ready."

"And you assume I _care _whether or not you are ready?"

"But you said-"

"Time is running out, Jane. It must be tonight." He replied; he had his legs settled on either side of her hips. Immediately, she began struggling – an automatic response to a situation like this - Jane only stopped when his lips came smashing down on hers in an almost demanding, but still extremely passionate, kiss. He let go only to allow his hands to wander to her front and he was violently ripping away at her clothes, pulling her shirt apart that the flimsy material was now sliding off her shoulders.

She began struggling again, kicking helplessly at the duvet underneath, beating her clenched fists against him, throwing them in all sorts of directions. "Get off!" She was screaming, "_Get off_!"

The more she resisted, the rougher he seemed to have become with her. When he pressed down and kissed her harder, she fought him relentlessly, wanting to bite down on his invading tongue as he pried open her mouth with his own. No matter how much she kicked, flailed or wriggled, she couldn't get him off her. Seconds later, he suddenly pulled out of her mouth and she felt undeniably violated even though nothing remotely insidious had even occurred yet.

"Urh, did you have to stick your tongue down my throat?" She croaked out, coughing slightly.

"You test my patience, Jane, as much as I test yours." He murmured, wiping his mouth while he held her down single-handedly. "I am still blinded by my hatred and resentment towards the Admiral. It impedes my judgement; I plan how I am to rescue my crew every day and every night, every waking hour of my life. It haunts my dreams. It haunts me while I am awake. It has consumed me and I have found myself becoming reckless. Abducting you against your will was however, a thoughtless and impulsive, selfish desire of mine, heightened by your insolence and defiance. You present yourself to me as a detached, unavailable and uninterested individual and this intrigued me. It is a tactic, I see that now."

She didn't quite understand. "Tactic?"

"Over the course of three centuries, I have wavered." He continued to hold her down with one hand even though she jerked and flailed, "My priorities have changed and I have found myself drawn to you, and desiring you, in more ways than one. I must own you, mind, body and soul. I wish to tame you."

"Good luck with that!"

Khan was impervious to her hostility, brushing away the venomous glare that was aimed at him with an almost unabashed sneer. "You are welcome to despise me as much as you want. Surrendering yourself to useless emotions as such will get you nowhere."

She was beginning to tremble despite the subtle amount of enmity she was throwing at his direction but he chose to ignore it. Her heart was beating very fast too, but he ignored that as well. She threw her anxious gaze down to his hands, which had returned to grasp her wrists as she lay over the bed, still with him on top and undoubtedly in control.

He was unmoved as he felt her shaking. "Before we copulate, you must become comfortable with the concept of being intimate with me. The least I can do, perhaps...if it makes you 'feel better'...I will give you the option of either the bed or shower. Your decision."

She cringed and squirmed furiously in response at his unflinching bluntness and candour. "How the hell does that make me feel better? I refuse to answer to that!"

"Fine, I gave you a chance, you refused. I will decide. Bed it is."

"Urgh, just stop! STOP! How can you say these kinds of things out loud? I know you're smart – maybe a little too smart - but god! I'm a smart person too but I don't talk like that! I don't need to talk the way you do! It's smarmy, arrogant and most of all, it's not normal! Can't you hear the kind of things that are coming out of your mouth? Just listen to yourself!"

He was unflinching as he hovered above her, "During my reign, it was mandatory I utilize words to convey distinct and discreet messages in order to bend people's will to my liking." came his matter-of-fact response.

Her mind was ablaze with panic as she remained trapped underneath him. She tried to think of a plan to get herself out of this mess. _I can't escape. I don't know what to do. He's holding me down. He's too strong. If we stop talking now, I'll be in trouble. I need to keep him occupied. I need to keep him talking!_ "W-what do you mean 'reign'?" She deliberately stuttered out.

"The Eugenics War," Khan's voice came out as a deep rumble from the back of his throat as he let go of one wrist to trace a finger down the curve of her cheek before sliding the rest of his fingers under her jaw, pinching her chin. Her eyes widened as she followed his hand movement, throwing her gaze down to the slim finger that was holding her chin hostage. He murmured,"...I trust you know nothing of it because of your indulgence in rocks."

"Well, I-I know some stuff about the Eugenics War but not everything in its entirety." She said quickly as she drew in shaky breaths, "Care to share?"_ Yes, keep him talking! _

"Why don't you entertain me, Jane? What do you know?"

"Um...the augments were homicidal tyrants...and they took over Earth for a period but out of them all, one was considered..."

"One was considered what?"

"...The worst of them all." Jane finished dryly as her voice seemed to have died in her throat, "...That...that wasn't you, was it?"

He glanced away from her and to the side. She had a feeling she knew what this meant: Cue dull, boring, mind-draining monologue. "Three centuries ago, I alone assumed control over forty of Earth's nations during a time of savagery, uncertainty and instability," Khan said, "I was the supreme ruler of more than one quarter of Earth's population, dominating Asia and the Middle East. I offered the world order." He had declared angrily with a sneer, but he had also sounded a little...bitter?

This time the monologue was surprisingly short. No wonder Khan spoke so archaically and cryptically as though he was a villain from a Shakespeare play. He had been a tyrant, a dictator, an autocrat. How did dictators rule? By utilizing threatening words and actions. Years of tyranny meant every speech had to be formatted and calculated to perfection, every sentence had to become the trump card, the secret ingredient. Every syllable, tone and tenor, measured and tested... every word carefully chosen to show that he was a force to reckon with, all designed to instill fear within enemies, to motivate allies and loyal subjects and to persuade and intimidate all at the same time.

"Then why aren't you?" She pressed on. It was even worse than she had imagined. Not only did he want her to have his little evil genius baby, but now he wanted her to have his little evil genius _dictator_ baby. "If you were so great... if you were a ruler and had legions and countless of countries in the palm of your hand, why are you reduced to this? Why are you at the mercy of one feeble and frail old man known as Admiral Marcus?"

Perhaps he should enlighten her with the saying that Rome was not built in a day. "You must be either brave or foolish since you appear to enjoy aggravating me." He growled instead, eyes narrowing into slits as he began to lean down, closing the gap between them.

Jane remained stiff as he neared, apparently undeterred by their closeness. He stopped mere inches from her face, their lips almost touching. Khan's gaze lingered on her, his eyes sweeping in her features. "...I'm just saying it plainly as it is," She uttered, her voice barely above a whisper, "Is the reality check too much for you to handle?"

He pulled back just a little, "You even dare to utilize his name in order to smite me. Do you enjoy baiting me for your benefit? What do you hope to achieve... what do you gain from your attempts in eliciting a response from me?"

"Look, I know exactly why you're nothing but a shell...a ghost of your former self. It was because of conflict and power. Your fellow Augments weren't happy with what they had and wanted more," She growled out, "Don't give me that look, because it's true, isn't it? Don't deny it. Do you know what that means? It means that you're no different than a 'meager' human being after all. You're just as bad as all of us. You still fought amongst yourselves, greedy for power, falling prey to corruption."

"Do not compare me to those ingrates," He snarled out and she thought he would hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut as though bracing for impact. Nothing happened, however, and she re-opened one eye.

"Are you going to hit me?" She couldn't seem to stop herself now, even though the consequences of angering Khan were utterly suicidal, risky and dangerous, "Go on then, do it. Live up to your tyrannical name. Hit me, punish me, abuse me, show me you are boss. Do something cruel and controlling if it makes you feel good. You know what's even better? Just get it over with already. Just have your way with me like the savage caveman that you are! I don't care! But just to let you know, when we're 'copulating', I'll be thinking of something else. Deep inside, I'll be dead. My mind, it will be gone, galaxies away. In fact, I'll look up and see right through you. You are nothing but an empty space, a shadow. I'll even replace your face with someone else's if I have to. I don't care who it is, as long as it's anyone but YOU-"

"Are you finished?"

She stopped and blinked.

Khan looked rather amused, to her confusion. "How long do you attempt to prolong the inevitable? You may provoke me as much as you wish, but it will not deter me from my underlying goal. Nothing will."

Jane stared at him, her throat going dry all over again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? It won't work. Is there anything else you'd like to try?" He said, "Perhaps you'd like to insult my lack of compassion...remind me further that you do not desire me, that you will despise me until the end of time..anything else? No?"

She realized this was a battle lost right from the beginning. "...Don't make me hate you, Khan," She found herself croaking out, "Please don't. I don't want to. I don't want to hate you, I don't want to hate anyone."

"Then stop. If you do not want to loathe me, then all you have to do is stop. You are the only one making yourself feel this way." There was a short silence as she gawped at him. A tear then leaked out from the corner of her eye and she tried to turn her head away but Khan was faster and placed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to dab at her eye. "To be consumed with fear, to be afraid, is irrational. Being afraid is a weakness you must overcome."

"Are you...even..._sorry_? Do you feel remorse for what you are about to do?"

"Remorse is an unnecessary emotion which I have taught to disassociate myself from a long time ago." He said, "I am aware of your fear but I will never harm you. I will treat you well. I will provide for you. I will care for you. Yes, you are a mere human, but you are a remarkable human, a human I have chosen to become my beneficiary...You have proven yourself to me. You have demonstrated to me that you have potential. You can do _extraordinary_ things, Jane."

She nodded meekly, "...I-I see." She stammered out, "This is the scary part. Once it's over, it's... well, after this, there's nothing to be afraid of, right?"

He was remotely surprised she'd said such a thing, but he knew. She no longer cared if it was going to be unpleasant or pleasant. It was going to be the same thing anyway. No matter how long she stayed here with Khan and no matter how nicely he treated her or whatever, in the end she was to bear his child... she had dreams of meeting her soulmate, to have a family, to settle down on her own terms, in her own time as fate and the flow of life intended...most importantly, she wanted to settle with the one she wanted to be with, and she wanted to settle when she was ready. The dream was over, destroyed...before it could even begin.

Khan was not the one what she wanted. She didn't want him, and he knew that all too well. From what he told her, he had plans that didn't exactly include her. His focus was fixated on saving his crew from the Admiral and Jane was just a pawn in his grasp. She was a part but she wasn't in the bigger picture.

But there was nothing she could do, except submit. She needed to save Stanley and her crew even if it meant...well, doing this.

He put his large hands on her face again, tilting her chin up so she could look at him. Their eyes locked. She searched his face; he was unwavering. This was really it. This was_ really_ it. Her fist, which had been clenched, slowly unfurled as she tried to make herself more relaxed, more at ease. It didn't work. In fact, she was more scared than ever before. Khan neared her and very gently, he pressed his lips against hers and pulled back, watching her. The kiss had been tolerable. When she finally met his eye, he leaned down and kissed her with a little more force, as though testing the waters. Maybe he wasn't going to be as rough with her as she had thought.

She began to kiss him keenly in return, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Surrender yourself to me, Jane..." He was murmuring against her lips, running his hands through her hair and all over her body.

All she could do was comply.

* * *

Author's Note time. It's mahoosive!

1. Ohhhh this was really hard to write. I've chosen this route. I don't know if its right; what do you think?

2. Also...some of your reviews really got me thinking. This fic's more deeper than I had imagined. There's a human, moral factor in it. Yes, there's always the option IVF or artificial insemination but I've chosen that Khan and Jane will make a baby the old fashioned way because if they don't, they won't be able to bond any further. I know this story is a T, and I'm not sure if I'll change it to an M. I might but it depends as I'm not interested in writing lemons.

3. I know I'm letting some readers down with this as I haven't chosen to let the love happen first. It'll be baby then love because some readers pointed out some interesting reasons why the baby should come first. There's fundamentally two paths this story can branch out. Love first, then baby. But if that was case, there doesn't seem to be a sense of urgency on Khan's behalf and his whole reasons for pursuing her and chasing after her to such lengths seems strange/unnecessary. If the baby came first, then it seemed to make more sense because as Angel of Amaranthine pointed out, Khan is under a lot of pressure and babies take time.

This story was also originally meant to be a one-shot, starting with the OC at a bar and drinking her sorrows away before Khan goes to get her and it is revealed that months ago, he 'saved' her from her crashed expedition; she was actually paralyzed from the ordeal but he nursed her back to health and she married him before she realized his true identity and learned that he was actually the one responsible for her accident. It wasn't about genes then and the OC wasn't even called Jane. Anyway, for Bad Guy's case (lol now you guys know why it's called Bad Guy for a reason), it probably won't be a happy fairytale as everyone might want. I've made Khan cold and indifferent but at other times he also seems to care about Jane and as he said, he won't kill her after she gives him a baby and he will treat her well. It will just have to develop because right from the start, all Khan wanted was to have a host and if he needed to butter her up, flirt, seduce, manipulate to get what he wanted then so be it. The funny thing is the original Khan from Space Seed managed to charm Marla but here it's more controversial as his motives are much darker and deeper. And Jane aspires to meet someone she will love and whom will love her back, and she wants to be with that someone and settle down when ready but unfortunately for her case, it won't be happening.

4. Finally, I wanna thank Merry Harkness who has been helping me with my community. She had added a lot of fics and will continue to seek out new exciting Khan stories. Thanks a bunch! You are a star :))


	8. Genesis

Hey guys, hope you are well. Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? o_O Also, this chapter is rated M to be safe.

* * *

**GENESIS**

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning, sore.

After years of waking up alone in a single bed with pajamas on and not a hair out of place, she was wholly unused to find herself naked and being cuddled by the equally-naked body of a man whom she'd just spent the night with. Maybe 'cuddled' was the wrong word for she was squashed tightly against him despite the ample amount of space of the bed available. She groaned lightly only to realize her throat was burning and she was reminded of exactly what had happened. He had incredible endurance and stamina for certain. They'd gone on for hours that she was led to believe he might actually _love_ her.

The bed felt sticky, laden with sweat. They'd really gotten down and dirty, and she cringed. She desperately wanted to take a shower, to clean herself, to free herself from the smell of Khan's claim all over her but she was afraid to wake him up for he was gripping her with his arm draped around her waist and his face buried in her neck. His eyes were closed as he slept noiselessly, his chest rising gently with each breathe he took. She watched his sleeping form jadedly, confused and downright torn between whether she should be loathing this man or thanking him for giving her the wildest ride of her life. She had strongly believed that she would have hated the experience. She was wrong.

Her eyes widened promptly at her own revelation.

_This is bad.__This is really, really bad._

She didn't know what it was now since although she had been unwilling, she did not entirely _dislike_ it, and it hadn't felt like Khan had wanted to have a child with her at all. It felt like they had spent a passionate, lusty night together and she shamefully admitted, she had responded to him. She couldn't help herself. He had made her aware of certain 'things' she had been missing...a man's touch, for example, was still quite alien to her. He made her aware of things she hadn't been exposed to in her solitary life, and frankly he also made her aware that she was capable of moaning rather loudly.

Jane glanced warily around the quiet room. Their clothes were strewn messily over the bed and floor, her shirt and pants were practically torn to shreds. Her panties had shared the same fate. She really wanted to take a shower now. Jane threw her gaze to Khan's arm on her and carefully peeled it off her, then slid out of the bed, rubbed at her bare ankle with her other foot and tiptoed to the adjacent en-suite. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible and inspected herself in the mirror.

She saw marks and dull bruises dotted all over her skin. Her neck was also covered in marks which were red, blotchy and lumpy. Her lips looked bruised and swollen and her hair was chaotic, matted and tangled. As noted before, she was rather sore. And raw. He'd been rough with her but not enough to leave her in pain or any of the sort. Jane shivered all over as she limped to the walk-in shower and turned it on after a brief inspection of the controls. The hot water on her skin was a relief and she closed her eyes.

However, the door to the en-suite suddenly opened and-

She turned round to see Khan marching inside the walk-in shower and she abruptly backed against the tiled wall of the cramped shower in shock; she had also wanted to say something but decided not to, although her eyes widened thoroughly upon his arrival. He was naked and had strolled towards the shower as though unmindful to her gawping. Once he neared, Jane tried to wrap the shower curtain around herself only to have the thin, fluttery fabric ripped away from her hands by Khan.

"Jane." He started, "There is no need to feel shame, and there is no need to hide from me."

In response, she flushed and covered herself as much as she could with her hands. He swerved his gaze to her, watching her cringe and shrink away from him. He was seemingly pleased with himself judging by the way he was smirking. It was not one of his usual arrogant smirks, however. He genuinely appeared...content. Content or not, she was indifferent to his presence even when he beckoned her over. "Come closer to me. I want to see you. Let me touch you."

She did nothing.

He reached for her hand and she was brought to stand in front of him although he could tell by the way she was biting down on her lip, she was still uncomfortable, and bitter. "It is an honor," He murmured, as he leaned forwards that their faces were merely inches away from each other and his lips - which had kissed her so passionately last night in the most intimate of areas - were now lingering millimeters from hers, "To become Khan Noonien Singh's _woman_."

Jane swallowed down dryly as she nervously met his stern gaze; his icy eyes raked in her form, full of possessiveness and want. He made her arms rest by her sides and she stood tersely whilst he proceeded to examine her by cupping his large hands on each side of her neck before he lifted her head to meet his gaze. She stared at him, her eyes empty. He ignored the vacant stare she subjected him to and looked at her from head to toe, then repositioned his hands so one of his hands was on the bottom of her chin whilst the other went to her shoulder.

He made a noise of disapproval under his breath as he tilted his head to the side, inspecting her from the bottom of his eyes, "...Your flawless skin mars so easily…" He ran his fingers gently over the marks he'd inflicted on her and she involuntarily trembled under his touch.

There was a silence as they stood under the hot water together.

"You are quiet; do you finally understand that you truly belong to me now?" He began, closing the gap between them by stepping towards her and further cornering her against the shower wall. "...Judging by how vocal you were last night, the experience wasn't as repulsive as you had assumed."

That got her attention, and she flushed brilliantly. No wonder her throat was burning. "...That's..." She found herself croaking out, but she gave up and threw her gaze to the wet tiles under her feet. Confusion and guilt wracked her mind. Had she really enjoyed it that much?

"You have not shed a single tear since the ordeal." He added, "And you failed to bring to my attention that you were a virgin. Then again, it pleases me greatly that no other male has made claim on you before me."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly; the urge to wince was overwhelming but ultimately she forced herself not to. Gods, she just wanted him to stop talking altogether. She did not cry because she refused to let him see her cry. As she stood unmoving and wordless under the shower with him, he suddenly pulled her close to him in an embrace with her body pressed leanly against his chest. She jerked under his grip then, struggling to free herself but he snaked his arms rest around the small of her back and began to ravage her neck.

"Some men take what they want, Jane," He purred, with his mouth hot and wet against her skin, "I am one of them." He took her face in his hands again, and before she knew it, he had brought his lips overs hers in a demanding, powerful kiss. Her eyes widened again as she stood rigidly in his embrace... but she did nothing, allowing him to kiss her. His hand was trailing up and down over her flesh, caressing her gently, almost tenderly. He wasn't like this last night, no. He was being gentle, touching her in between the legs, fondling; all she was capable of doing was sucking in a deep breath and refusing to moan as he tortured her with his groping hand.

_No, I shouldn't! I can't! __What's going on? I'm supposed to **hate** this guy!_ Her knees were about to buckle and she was terrified what happened last night would happen again at this rate, for she felt so hot, needy and sweaty all of a sudden and it wasn't from the steamy shower (it was not helping, however). Luckily, her determined apathy finally caused him to pull away from her a little, the shower washing away the contact they'd just had. Inwardly, Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she could take anymore of this even though deep inside, she knew what had happened. Something had started, was starting... Something..._between_ them. What it was, she didn't know, but she wanted it to stop before it could.

"Jane, talk to me. Why won't you say anything?"

As expected, Jane was silent. He abandoned his hold on her, and she was left to stand by herself.

"The Admiral will be away to a conference and will not be expecting to meet me today. We have time to ourselves, and I have something I want you to see." He announced, a little coldly compared to the tone he took with her a few seconds ago. In fact, he seemed to go hot and cold without warning...it made her mind spin. Without even sparing her a second glance, he moved forwards with his back to her so he was directly under the spray, wetting his hair whilst Jane unconsciously let herself stare at him for a little longer as the water trailed down his naked body; she caught sight of vicious claw-like marks on his back that appeared to be healing (those weren't from her, were they?).

She brought up her hands and looked at her nails but stopped herself in time as she thoroughly remembered she earnestly didn't want to care, nor did she want to speak to him or acknowledge him at all. Jane began to inch out of the shower, although she hadn't even taken one step out of the shower when Khan spun round, grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside.

"I did not give you permission to leave. You are to stay."

Jane continued her silent treatment when he brought her back under the water with him, completely devoid of any emotion or expression. Despite the hot, acrid temperature of the water hitting over her skin and Khan scrubbing at her body with the soap, she didn't feel any cleaner.

* * *

After the rather uneventful shower which she shared with Khan. They got dressed for wherever Khan had wanted to take her although she had no desire to make herself presentable. She ignored the makeup in her bag and didn't bother to comb her hair properly. She pulled on one of her old sweaters and grubby, holey jeans whilst Khan, seemingly unbothered, donned his black Starfleet sweater and slacks. He took one look at her as she pulled out a bobble for her hair from her case.

"Keep your hair as it is," He told her before she could tie her hair, "I prefer it that way."

She complied silently, leaving her hair the way it was. They had breakfast although neither Khan nor Jane touched any of the food that was available. Her appetite was lost, completely curbed. She only had a groatcake when he forced her to because if she didn't eat anything now, there wouldn't be anything to eat for some time until later on. She inwardly wondered what Khan had in store for her. He had something he wanted her to see, if she recalled. The answer came when he led her to a beam pad located in a separate room within his study which she hadn't noticed before. Jane glanced around the room, standing on the pad, whilst Khan tampered with the control panel before maneuvering to an empty pad beside hers.

"Energize." He commanded, and Jane slowly saw the surroundings of the beaming room gradually disappear as they transported, and in its place, was a long stretch of corridor before them. Khan stepped forwards and turned to her. "Follow me."

She trailed after him wordlessly as he strode down the corridor. _Good, we're acting as if nothing has happened_, Jane thought as she followed him. At the end was a single door which he unlocked to reveal a bizarre room inside containing crypt-like contraptions.

"As promised," He muttered, as he left her to stare around the room, "Your crew, unharmed."

Jane turned to him questioningly but when he gave her an unyielding look in response, she immediately rushed to the first crypt and noted the sleeping human inside. She recognized it to be the navigational officer of the Ganymede, Navi Chatterjee. A receiver on the left hand side of the pod displayed a 2D image of Navi's body plus her vital statistics. Jane noticed the pods to be used for cryogenic stasis, therefore she believed this was a cryogenic chamber. She checked the other pods, recognizing all crew members sleeping within, then she finally arrived at Stanley's pod, which was standing in the middle at the far end. She turned round to see Khan walking towards her before he stopped by her side, staring at the crypt.

"Do not be alarmed. They are still alive." He said, "Cryogenic stasis is an ingenious invention."

"…You went through a lot of trouble." She replied. This would be the first time she'd said a proper sentence since she'd woken up this morning.

"Ah," Khan noted, with a light smirk blossoming on his face, "I see we are finally on speaking terms."

"...I have nothing to say to you unless it concerns my crew." She muttered, turning away from him disinterestedly, "...I'm surprised this is not a hassle for you."

"I have seventy two crew members in cryogenic stasis this is very infinitesimal on my behalf." He had said all that very quickly with a lack of pause in between words.

"And what is that device?"

"The neurotransmitter. It activates and engages the mindset of an individual in suspended animation to interact with its peripheral surroundings. The transmitter will transfer the thoughts of the host out of their stasis and allow them to converse externally for a short while. Furthermore, communication between the transmitter can be closed and re-opened at the command of the external party only. The host will have no recollection of time passing, no senses, nothing. They are blind to us, and we are blind to them."

She turned to him then, although the first thing her eyes landed on was his lips. She quickly glanced to the side, hoping he hadn't noticed. "M-may I speak to him please?"

Khan looked away from the co-pilot inside the crypt and eyed her for a brief moment, then granted her silent permission with a quick, firm nod before he strode away and to the control panel at the far end of the room.

She watched his retreating back, and suddenly her mind was attacked with a fleeting image of his naked body from the shower and the events of last night. Jane immediately turned away, confused and downright shocked. _What the-? What was that?! Ungh... Gross! Did I just – Dear lord, NO. Stop that! Stop it!_

"Five minutes." Khan uttered, breaking her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up briefly as he operated the control panel and a red light began flashing on and off on the lid of Stanley's crypt which she hadn't noticed before.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Jane then inspected the strange controls and functions before she heard a voice emit from the receiver. "_Who's there_?"

"Stanley, it's me."

"_Captain_?" came Stanley's voice, "_Captain, you're alive! …How come I can't see you?_"

A wave of relief consumed her and she looked at the frozen co-pilot behind the thick glass wall of the pod. He was still unmoving, his eyes closed. He was indeed only communicating via his mind which had been brought out of stasis thanks to the strange devices affixed on his pod. "Stan. Thank goodness, you're alright." She said, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"_What do you mean? What's going on? W-where am I? __Is Trudy Lorimer behind all this?"_

"No, it's nothing to do with Trudy. You've been captured. All of you. And it's all my fault."

"_Was it him_? _That tall man dressed in black?_"

She supposed he was talking about Khan. "What happened to the escape pod? I thought you were heading for earth?"

"_Yeah, we were heading back to Earth, but then the co-ordinates went crazy. The screen went all blank and we were lost for a while; the pod began to malfunction and then we began to crash on-on…well, I don't know what planet it was...and I-I thought I saw someone approach the pod…that man…but I lost consciousness and then you began talking to me."_ Stanley spoke very quickly, "_Am I still in one piece?_"

"Yeah." She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"_Phew." _Stanley replied, "_How do I get out of here?_ _What does he want from us anyway?_"

"I'm working on it. I'm sorry, Stan. It's my fault. The reason the Ganymede was sabotaged was because of me. He was after me, and I…I was aware of that, but I didn't do anything about it. I ignored it, tried to ignore him, and…I put you all into danger... because of my ignorance. I'm so sorry."

"_That's not true, Captain. How were you to know that he'd do such a thing?_"

"It doesn't matter, Stan." She said, "I was the one who didn't do anything about it in the end. I could have, but I didn't."

Stanley was quiet for a few seconds until he chirped up, "_The Admiral! Have you spoken to the Admiral? He'll save us!"_

Jane froze, stiffening all over on the spot. "…I already did. He ended up sending people after me. I…I'm not sure who I can trust anymore."

"_What? The Admiral sent – why? But why would he do such a thing? So now what? What do we do? What-_"

She could tell Stanley was beginning to get scared. "Stan, don't be frightened, you're all going to be free, soon. I'll make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do. You'll all be able to go home and-"

"_What did you do? What has he done to you? What is he making you do for him?_"

"N-nothing, Stan, nothing."

"_Are you okay?"_

Jane took a while to reply to that, and she began to sniffle, almost on the verge of tears, "Y-yes, I'm okay." _No, I'm not okay! I'm not okay at all!_

"_Captain...?"_

"Don't call me that anymore. I'm not fit to be captain. I never was."

"_That's not true -_"

The signal went dead and the light ceased flashing; Stanley's voice disappeared and just like that, she realised she was now truly alone. Jane turned to Khan, who had switched off the transmitter. "Your five minutes are over." He merely said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"The Genesis Program," Dr Arik Soong's voice echoed around the large laboratory space despite the small audience he had been granted tonight consisting of bored yet stern-looking soldiers, "is a top-secret research project commissioned by the Starfleet Division of Militia Science, advocated by Admiral Marcus. After the untimely discovery of the SS Botany Bay a few months ago, the Program is effectually our militarized response to the war criminal known as Khan Noonien Singh and his crew members who were found cryogenically asleep. Historical records and reports show that these so-called 'Augments' are hostile in nature and should they ever wake, then there is a likely chance that they will commit genocide on earth as they had intended three centuries ago."

As Soong spoke, the group of soldiers surrounding him began chatting animatedly to each other and nodding with agreement. Admiral Marcus, who had been standing at the very front, turned round to the rowdy crowd behind him, "Everyone, settle down and let the man finish his damn speech." With that said, the soldiers slowly simmered into silence.

"Thank you, Admiral." Soong replied, "Now, the basis of our Program revolves around the question we have always asked ourselves: What is the meaning of life? Why are we here? What is our purpose? Now, the answer to that is rather simple. We are here because. That's it. Because. The question is not 'What is the meaning of life?', but rather, 'What do we do with our lives to make it meaningful?'. It is therefore up to us to discern our meaning of existence. Some are born with greatness thrust upon them, others are born to do great things."

His words elicited a rather cheerful, vocal response from the soldiers who were now grinning widely at each other.

Soong continued, "We have always strived to improve, to grow, to flourish. We're always developing this or developing that…trying to make life just a little better for ourselves. And for many years, we have continually built wonderful aircraft and spaceships one after the other for exploration to discover what lies within the great beyond. However, the universe is so very large...and we are still unfortunately so very, very small. Humans are very weak for we are dependent on almost everything. We depend on the technology and weaponry we have built. We are so incredibly vulnerable, that even as of today despite our most advanced weapons and our most powerful, impenetrable shields...we, as a civilization and a species, are still under severe threat from antagonistic intergalactic masses that can one day...ANY day, wager war on us at any given moment. The existence of Starfleet and our many ambassadors negates and neutralizes this pre-empt, obviously...However, one day, war _will_ be imminent, and when it happens, we shall be ready."

"Therefore," Soong added, "I am proud to announce that the Genesis Program will put an end to our fear and troubles, as I shall demonstrate to you now."

He began to shuffle towards the front of a white curtain affixed to the wall of the room and without a second to delay, Dr Soong pulled down on the adjacent string and the curtain pulled away to reveal a pale man inside a glass-walled room, with raven-black hair and dark-gray eyes dressed in a white hospital garb, lying on a gurney. He was surrounded by scientists who appeared oblivious to the group's presence behind the glass wall.

There was surprisingly a silent response from the soldiers after the unveiling.

"This is our test subject." Dr Soong said proudly as he watched the man inside being attended to the various scientists; the man didn't seem to mind at all, however his expression was a tad dark and heavy. "Don't worry, you'll see him in action soon. We're still prepping him up and there are still many tests to run. We have injected him with a tiny amount of sample DNA from our test subject, Khan, which were kindly provided by Admiral Marcus. Out of ten human test subjects, he is the only one who has accepted the advanced, foreign intrusion and his DNA have begun to successfully replicate Khan's to become his own."

This time, he was met with silence. It was a rather torpid silence this time, as some of the soldiers watched the scene with gradual unease.

"Do not be alarmed, for this man - despite how normal he seems - is what we have termed an '_**Anti-Augment**_'. Initially, we contemplated reviving another one of Khan's crew and manipulating their DNA sequence or alternating their memories...however, the consequences and chances of success were unfortunately too low, too risky and too time-consuming... therefore we resorted to creating our very own. For quicker results, we had to use one of our own as a foundation and it had to be someone who'd willfully signed over to donate their body to Starfleet Academy for testing." Soong said, "The Augments are too dangerous to practice with because they are not of our race. They view us as essentially lesser beings. In order to retaliate, should anything go awry...we will have to make do with our own Artificial Anti-Augment who will at least still retain some shred of humanity left. Remember that old saying? If you can't beat them, join them?"

The soldiers nodded. Soong then turned to his crowd, placidly held his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Then welcome aboard and congratulations to all of you, for you have all been nominated to join us and our mission to combat the threat of the Augments. Now are there any questions?"

Immediately, everyone raised their hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1. This was a bit awkward to write. I'm moving quickly; I'm not going to emphasize on the growing feels between Khan and Jane just yet (more on that later, don't worry) because I had wanted to introduce the Anti's, or Anti-Augments although I probably should have done so earlier. Arik Soong is the name of a doctor in the Star Trek series but in this fic, although his background is alike, it is not the same Arik.

2. Yep I agree Sexy!Khan is such a hoot. I'm becoming deadly S-E-R-I-O-U-S about plot and characterization now cos I want to write a good Khan fic for you guys. Apologies that I can't reply to reviews but thank you so much, reviews are fuel for thoughts because it keeps me going and makes me want to write better and write more. It's great to hear from you guys though, even if it's construction criticism, and I really do appreciate you reading my Author's Notes (I try to make them fun) and I appreciate you guys spending time to tell me your opinions.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Review please :)


	9. Kepler

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I can't reply to everyone, but anonymous reviewers I'll try to reply in author's notes. Yes I have seen the shower scene. That was one extreme shower. Apparently they told BC someone had stolen his socks which was why he looked so intense during that scene (...can't remember where I heard that from, or if its even true). I went to BC's imdb page and it said one of his alternate name was 'Benedikuto Kanbâbatchi' XDD

Anyway, I'm moving on again quickly. We're back to the T-rated stuff now. Time to get back to the Khan and Jane normal interaction.

* * *

**KEPLER**

* * *

In Khan's office, Jane fiddled around with the holo-display in the middle of the room to create a 3D image of a planet; she stepped back as soon as the display took over, the image stretching to the furthest corners of the office to recreate a holographic representation of the planet's surface. It was rather dusty and bland, consisting of reddish-colored sand that looked identical to the surface of Mars.

Since their return from the cryogenic chamber, Khan had ordered her to make a start on her list of uninhabited planets, which she did. She had a desk set up in Khan's office; from now on, she would have to sit in the corner in her own little spot with a medium-sized desk and chair, which was gracious of Khan to provide for her, but earnestly, she did not care much for his generosity. Her desk would be against the other wall, across from his. She would also be facing him. Jane obligingly sorted through her books and equipment, placing them in an orderly fashion, then she placed a vase of Keela flowers along with a few rock ornaments which she noted were from her desk back at the lab which Khan had also 'kindly' retrieved for her. Meanwhile, Khan had watched her silently from his own desk with much intrigue. A few minutes later and she was working, although she'd occasionally look up to see Khan staring at her although he was supposed to be working on his blueprints. A few awkward seconds would pass, then she would look away and continue on in her efforts.

Eventually, Khan had stopped her so she could show him what she had come up with so far.

"Gliese 581g," Jane began, circling a holographic rock and crouching down beside it while Khan stood beside her, inspecting the manmade surroundings, "Also known as GI 581g or GJ 581g. It is an extrasolar planet that orbits the red dwarf star Gliese 581 hence the origin of its name. It's roughly about 20 light years away from earth and resides in the constellation of Libra, reachable by warp jump if set to minimum capacity. The planet was discovered by the Lick-Carnegie Exoplanet Survey and-"

"Irrelevant," Khan interjected with unkind, brutal honesty, "I want details on its mass and topography."

"It's a rocky planet." She said, as she pulled up a display in the room with her hands and began inputting some commands on the screens in mid-air. She drew up some panels with a graph and a list of elements and properties and began scrolling through them with her index finger, "It's mass is 3.1 to 4.3 times Earth's…about a couple of giga years old, it's in the middle of the habitable zone of its parent star which means it can sustain liquid water but it's temperatures are unfortunately a little on the low side, around -37 to -12 degree Celsius. Furthermore, it has an orbital period of 37 days, orbiting at a distance of 0.146AU. The surface gravity is also presumed to be around the range of 1.1 to 1.7 times Earth's."

"Any hostile, indigenous life forms present?"

"Nothing you can't handle, I'd imagine, but you won't be on top of the food chain..."

Khan was silent as soon as she finished, deliberately leaving the sentence open for him to add his own remarks to that. She knew he was weighing the pros and cons before he meticulously shook his head. "Undesirable. Move on."

Jane nodded and tapped at the panel and the holo-image changed accordingly to her control to show a rather leafy jungle, "Kepler-65f, a super-Earth with a radius 1.4 times. It orbits a star that is slightly smaller and cooler than the sun, named Kepler-65. The planet is quite young, about two million years old."

"Stellar flux?"

"0.41 ± 0.05 times Earth's."

"Radius?"

"1.41 ± 0.07 times Earth's."

"Composition."

"It has a rocky, silicate-iron composition and is capable of sustaining a substantial amount of water and it has been proven to host useful, naturally-occurring metalloids within its crust."

"Such as?"

"Iron, Potassium...Aluminium... Magnesium, Titanium, and other elements which are common to earth."

"Why is it uninhabited if it possesses such unique properties?"

"It's difficult to navigate to-"

"...but it is not impossible."

"I didn't say it was impossible, I said it was difficult. The asteroid belt surrounding its thermosphere is far too close-knit for even the most experienced pilot to penetrate. It's too risky for a ship to attempt to steer past the cluster and enter its stratosphere."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What?"

Jane watched in confusion as Khan switched off the holo-display and the room returned to normal. "Very good." He said, before he went to his desk and pulled out the drawer; he pulled out a phaser which he dropped into his pocket, whilst Jane watched as he brushed past her and out of the office. She followed him out into the corridor as he entered his room and from under the bed, he pulled out a black duffle bag whilst Jane stood numbly at the doorway. She thought she had heard wrong.

"Are you serious?" She started, "You want to go to Kepler? Didn't you just hear a single word I said?"

"Yes, I did." He said, "And you're coming with me."

"Me? Why do you want me to come with you?"

He seemed glad she'd asked. "If it is adequate, it will be our new home."

...

Roughly an hour later and Jane found herself stuck on a jumpship with Khan that was headed towards Kepler; they'd warp-jumped a few miles away to assess the situation as they watched the planet before Khan began steering towards its direction. She didn't know why he'd decided to bring her along with him; she'd rather sit this one out. Besides...since he wanted her to have his child, was she not better off staying at home, staying safe? It didn't quite make sense. Then again, she preferred to be out and about, to be on the field, and generally she didn't know how Khan's criminal mind worked. His modus operandi was unforeseeable. The man was an enigma, a puzzle that could not be solved.

A part of her wondered how it felt to have so many information stored in that skull of his...to be constantly kept on their toes, to be pressurised and blackmailed on a daily basis...to feel superior above all the rest, to feel alienated from an entire species of a planet due to superior thinking and capabilities... It must get lonely, she thought, but then she realised Khan was the one who thought of himself that way. He wanted to be superior (even though he had every reason to be), and so did not deserve any sympathy on her behalf.

Journeying to Kepler that is, felt rather risky and dangerous, even for Khan. It was a mission destined to fail.

"What are you thinking of." Khan said, as their craft loomed towards the impending group of massive asteroids that were surrounding the planet.

_The best way to murder you in your sleep_, she thought with much reluctant chagrin. She stretched in her seat and glanced out of the screen, "Nothing." was her half-hearted reply. They narrowly evaded an asteroid the size of a small car that had been heading towards their direction. For dubious reasons, Jane grabbed her seatbelt and clipped herself in before turning to him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course." He muttered, before he made the ship move even closer towards the cluster.

Khan navigated the ship expertly without tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of them. Jane remained silent the entire time, glancing at him nervously from the corner of her eyes occasionally. He was absorbed, manoeuvring the ship with the skilled finesse of a veteran pilot. She was surprised by how proficiently he had manoeuvred the ship and in a few seconds, they had entered the stratosphere of the planet.

Jane finally sat up in her seat, her gut coming undone. "You...you did it." She croaked out, her jaw dropping in bewilderment, "You actually did it."

He turned to her, but had nothing in response to that. Instead, he said, "Sit down, Jane."

She sat back down in her seat as instructed and as they neared land, Jane could see a long stretch of green, leafy undergrowth ahead. Khan landed the ship on a large expanse of exquisite Kepler fauna and Jane gawped at the lush land before them. Kepler was far more accommodating and similar to earth that she had expected as she glanced around their green, forest-like surroundings. Perhaps this would be a good planet to colonise after all. Khan stopped the ship and in minutes, had left the pilot's seat, leaving Jane sitting in the co-pilot's chair, blinking numbly.

The fact that Khan had navigated a ship safely through a supposedly-impregnable asteroid cluster was an awe-inspiring feat that gripped the depths of her mind. _But how?_ She found herself pondering, before she came to one grim realisation and conclusion: _He really is better at everything._

"Jane," Khan's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Come."

Jane hurriedly removed her seatbelt and then promptly slid out of her seat. "Y-yeah, wait up." She hopped off the ship, then glanced around their surroundings. The atmosphere was very thick and heavy with heat. Muggy, she thought to herself, as she pulled out the bag she'd brought with her from the side of her seat and looped it around her back.

"Don't stray too far." He warned, "And do not let your guard down."

She nodded, before turning away to set off only to be halted mid-step when he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"This."

He handed her a phaser...

...which astounded her a great deal.

Jane accepted the phaser off him without further delay. "...Thanks." She mumbled, holding the small, sleek weapon in hand, feeling its weight.

"I assume you are trained on how to utilise it correctly."

She set it to kill before slipping the phaser into her pocket. "Does that answer your question?" She said; she was surprised he'd even given her one. Maybe he trusted her not to shoot him when his back was turned, or maybe he was just being arrogant?

In response, Khan merely smirked at her.

With that done, Jane pulled out a small device with a thin and long metal rod attached to the top from the innards of her bag and squatted down beside a rock near a bizarre looking bush of bright blue flowers and ripe, rounded berries. She scanned the flowers first, noting its brilliant colors and intensity. Bright colors often meant poison, she thought. She averted her gaze away from them and concentrated on the rock, clearing some of the dirt away and prodding at the ground with the rod, before easing it deep inside. The pH levels she had just measured there indicated the ground could sustain agriculture to a certain degree, providing the right amount of calcium hydroxide and appropriate procedures were enforced and implemented. The screen flashed, showing her the properties and nutrients within. They were almost identical to earth...

"Not bad at all..." She found herself murmuring, before she gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Khan was a distance away, scrutinising a large tree with intense vigor.

Jane shrugged inwardly and pulled the probe out of the soil and hastily scribbled down her recordings although she already had them memorized. She stood up, glancing around curiously. She hadn't seen any indigenous species yet. Maybe that was a good thing. Jane peered further into the leafy depths of the jungle and turned round once more; Khan was too busy doing god-knows-what to notice her. She ventured in deeper, away from the ship.

As she strolled, she sniffed the air. The heat also seemed to have intensified at this point. _I wonder where this leads...What's beyond this tropical forest anyway?_ She had to carefully step over roots in the ground only to see them immediately shrink away into the ground, much to her surprise, emitting a strange, hissing sound as they crept away.

_That was weird. It's like these trees have a mind of their own_, she thought, but she paused in her journey as she'd probably strayed too far by now. Khan would be angry and getting lost in an unfamiliar planet was not recommended. _Okay, time to head back._ Jane turned round only to stop when she saw nothing but large undergrowth and towering shrubs in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and moved forwards, pushing away at the flowers and the branches.

_I came from this way, I'm bound to find the-_

She stopped when she saw nothing but jungle ahead. There was no sign of Khan anywhere.

"Uh...Khan?" She began, "Khan?"

Needless to say, she was getting a little anxious when she received no response except from the weird, hissing noise. Jane quickly looked around her surroundings once more, her eyes darting back and forth. Her head was beginning to throb, her eyes were starting to water, her skin itchy, and she spun backwards on her heel only to see that once again, the scenery in front of her had changed yet again. Now there was a cleared pathway in front of her, leading deeper into the jungle.

"Khan?" She croaked out, holding at her head. As her vision blurred, she clumsily pulled out her phaser from her pocket, holding it up. There was that hissing noise again. It appeared to be getting closer.

The hissing was now emitting from behind her.

Jane felt shivers down her spine, turned round immediately and paused.

A large, bug-like creature was before her, its little beady red eyes settled on her form. Suddenly her mind and vision cleared a great deal. Her jaw dropped slightly in horror at the monster – a creature that resembled a praying mantis and spider with massive tree-like tentacles and oozing gunk dripping out of its mouth. It raised itself high on four hind legs, looming over her at a great height. As Jane pressed on the phaser, the creature swiped at her with one of its claws – and she was ultimately too slow to dodge the attack – however, she was suddenly shoved to the side, the phaser was knocked out of her hands, and Khan was in her place – the creature's massive talon slashed across his chest and Khan grunted before firing his phaser at the creature. It emitted a high pitched shriek when the blast hit the side of its head and momentarily backed away into the shrubbery.

Khan was at Jane's side in seconds and he grabbed her arm, lifting her off the ground. She had never been so glad to see Khan in her entire life (and there goes something she thought she'd never think of, either). "You have an exasperating proclivity to disobey me, Jane." He muttered as he noted her look of shock.

"Are you okay?" She had blurted that out before she could help herself.

"We must leave, now." He said quickly, "Take my hand."

She didn't have much choice as Khan was already holding her hand rather tightly; all she could do was curl her fingers around his in return and he was beginning to take off the opposite direction of the creature. "Wait! My phaser-"

"Leave it."

Together, they sprinted through the depths of the jungle, running and evading the low-hanging, long branches of eerie-looking trees and other alien fauna with the creature close at their heels. Jane couldn't keep up, naturally. She was surprised Khan could run so quickly despite the gaping wound on his stomach. He was even trailing splodges of rich, red blood over the jungle floor.

As Jane's pace began to slow down, he growled, grabbed her by the arm and in seconds, she found her feet leaving the ground and she was lifted into his arms effortlessly. She whipped her head up to Khan immediately. "What are you-"

"Get my phaser." He said calmly, "Rear left pocket. How steady is your aim?"

Jane grabbed the handle out of the aforementioned pocket of Khan's coat and positioned it in her hands, pointing the phaser directly at the monster behind them. Once she got a clear shot of the massive creature that was determined to pursue them, she fired at it, causing it to slow down and stumble in its pace. She breathed a sigh of relief until she saw it rearing up once more, undeterred. Jane fired at it incessantly until finally, the creature was far behind. Deciding to preserve what little supplies they had with them, and with seemingly no end to the jungle, she knew they would have to find refuge somewhere, and Khan knew that all too well, too.

Up ahead, and they finally stopped at a cave. The roars of the creature that had been bumbling behind them were growing faint. Khan dropped Jane and she quickly scrabbled to her feet, phaser still in hand. Meanwhile, Khan was holding at his gut.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, panting heavily.

"A creature, capable of excreting a type of perochloryl fluoride between its mandibles. You saw it and experienced it for yourself...The toxin induces headaches, faintness, nausea... and if prolonged for any longer than a minute, it would have depleted your vision entirely. You were an easy meal."

"Oh." She said, feeling incredibly foolish and angry with herself. She had every reason to be. "I didn't mean to stray that far."

"You weren't that far at all. I had followed you, did I not? Any later and you'd be dead."

"You're bleeding." She suddenly pointed out.

Khan looked down at himself. He was indeed, bleeding. Every time she said pointless things like these, he knew she was attempting to change the subject no matter how dumb it made her look. Again, a tactic (and a foolish one, too). "Yes. I am." was his irritated reply.

"...Where are you hurt?"

He pulled up his shirt to a fraction to expose his side, where a large gash could be seen across his stomach. Khan was breathing rather heavily too, with little beads of sweat dotting his forehead. Strange. She'd never seen him so disheveled and frail-looking like this at all. She stared, transfixed as he moved to a rock, slid down and slumped. He looked unkempt and weary, his dark hair falling messily over his eyes. He grumbled and grunted, holding his forehead with his hand, before he finally looked up and glanced at her; Jane was merely staring at him wordlessly.

Then she held the phaser at him.

_This could be it._ She thought, sweating buckets whilst holding the phaser with both hands that was aimed at his forehead. Her heart was thumping hard, and adrenaline was roaring through every fiber of her body. _I could get my revenge; I could kill him here and leave him to die. I'll return to the ship and steer back. I'll find my own way to save Stanley and the others. I don't care, even if it means I need to die..._

He watched her in return with an equally dogged stare of his own. Jane's hands trembled in response; her palms felt clumsy, sweaty and sticky. "Ah, biting the hand that feeds you...how capricious." He mused aloud, watching as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "Taking a life away is easier said than done, Jane."

She gulped, and he chuckled, watching her crestfallen expression.

"No, there is no need to enlighten me. Your hesitation explains it all." He added as he held up a hand, "If you truly intended to vaporize me using that abysmal toy, then you would have committed the act when I handed it to you in the first instance. Am I correct?"

Jane threw her gaze to the phaser, then at him. He was right. If she really wanted him dead, she would've done so when he had his back turned round. Why? Why could she not fire the phaser at him? _Argh, don't look at me like that!_ Her mind screamed lividly as she leveled her gaze with Khan. He was staring at her intently now, his intense, imperious gaze never leaving her form. _Just shoot this bastard in the damned head and this whole nightmare is over!_

_...Or is it?_

_No, as dreadful as Khan may be, I need him alive._

He gave her another one of his testing, impatient looks. He was waiting. Waiting for her to relinquish the phaser. He already knew she wouldn't have it in her to kill a man regardless of what he had done. Jane watched him silently, then she pointed the phaser away and fired at a large bug-like creature that had been crawling down from the ceiling of the cave near Khan. Once she'd disintegrated the creature, she slid the phaser into her pocket.

The cave fell silent.

"...Your wound is not healing." She uttered next after a few seconds, "I suspect it's poison."

"If I had not anticipated the attack, it would have paralyzed you." He replied.

The fact that he had been running around and even carrying her must definitely prove something then. She sighed under her breath before she inched closer and kneeled beside him. "Let me see."

"No. I can handle this on my own. Go and keep watch." came his turgid, disgruntled reply, "Or stay, but only if it is what you wish to do. You need not pretend to care for my wellbeing."

She watched him unsparingly, then stood up. Jane side-stepped around him and he watched her march towards the entrance of the cave. "I think I'll keep watch."

* * *

Note: I watched the original Space Seed episode the other day so Khan's quote at the end, which I changed a little to suit the fic, was my own way of homage used in a different context.


	10. Mutual

Wow it is chapter 10 already?! It's been a long time since chapter 1! Anyway, you may have noticed that this story has become rated M, Chapter 4's title has changed and the cover of this fic has changed too. There were too many stories with that picture of Khan's lovely back so I changed it to avoid confusion.

* * *

**THE FEELING'S MUTUAL**

* * *

The session with the new recruits had finally come to an end, and after a short trip by jumpship to his house from Starfleet Headquarters, Arik was heading towards his study to finish up for the night. The recruits had looked so keen and excited, so eager to begin...the rewards and promises of being strong and powerful were enough to fool them, but truthfully, Arik knew that he wouldn't see a fifth of the faces he'd seen by the end of the program. Not everyone would be as lucky. But, oh well, it was Marcus' idea, and whatever the Admiral says, goes. Marcus hadn't been satisfied in coercing Khan to build spaceships and war machines for him, no, he had also wanted an army of supersoldiers. And he had wanted Arik, their best geneticist to create a secret batch.

Khan had no knowledge of this, of course.

_It's a lie_, he thought, _Marcus says he wants supersoldiers to defend us against the Augments, but all he wants are supersoldiers to do his bidding and fight the Klingons. He wants to create the most powerful army there is._ _Marcus may want soldiers, but I'm the one who's doing all the work…and what do I get in return? Longer working hours but no extra pay for overtime..._

Arik sighed and clutched his clipboard to his chest with pen in hand, scribbling down last-minute notes about the progress of Alpha, the first test subject to have accomplished some of the tests with no problems so far. _Alpha's physical check-up is scheduled for tomorrow_, Arik reminded himself, and he wrote that down on his pad. He then pushed open the door to his study with his back and entered his room, then moved to his desk and plopped himself down comfortably on his swivel chair.

At the far wall of his study, Arik had set up a rather complex-looking life support machine. It consisted of a large cylindrical tank containing what looked like a human being floating inside, surrounded by clear, fluorescent fluid, wrapped up in an appendage identical to a straitjacket. Their hands were free and they were suspended by wires and catheters, yet their wrists and ankles were bound together tightly by shackles. Arik walked up to the tank and watched the insentient being within silently.

A plaque at the bottom read 'OMEGA'.

He moved away from the tank after checking the statistics and vitals, then moved to his desk and seated himself on his swivel chair again, watching the tank contently with a smile playing on his lips. Khan had no knowledge of this. Neither did Admiral Marcus.

Omega was solely Arik Soong's secret.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The sky of Kepler was darkening and Jane knew time passed on this planet rather quickly; after abandoning Khan to look after himself, she arrived at the mouth of the cave, staring at the leafy jungle outside. The opening of the cave, thankfully, was small enough so nothing remotely as large as that creature that had been chasing them would be able to fit through. She was worried it would return for them however, and she found a large rock near the entrance that was hefty enough for cover and sat behind it, then scrubbed at her face with her hand angrily as she contemplated their predicament. Here they were, stuck on an alien planet with a massive bug-like predator prowling around somewhere, hungry for human flesh...not to mention, Khan got hurt because of her, their ship was left unguarded and now they only had one phaser to share.

She shook her head, trying to concentrate on her current task. Dwelling on the past wouldn't be productive here. Two or three excruciating long hours later of watch duty and Jane was bored; she wondered how Khan was doing and if he had healed yet. She'd been on high alert the entire time. Although seated behind the large boulder, she was able to stretch up to look over it and give their surroundings fleeting glances every now and then. The phaser was in her grasp and set to the right function, should anything hostile come their way. Again, she wondered how Khan was faring...

_I should stop thinking about him. Why am I even thinking about him? Why am I even thinking about the reason why I am thinking about him in the first place? _The loop of thoughts made her head hurt. _Never mind. Bug at 3 o'clock. _Jane loaded the phaser and locked it on the aforementioned bug; once she had the phaser in position, she fired a shot at the curious insect which had been nearing her a little too much, disintegrating it on the spot. She shivered as she readied the phaser again; Jane really didn't like it here. She wasn't a fan of bugs _at all._

Back in the depths of the cave, Khan had been dressing himself with the supplies Jane had left for him. He'd removed the toxin from his wound, using the antidote provided which neutralized most of the poison and left it dribbling out of his flesh in a rather unsightly piddle of watery goo on the cavern floor. Once that was done, his wound began to heal slowly, but surely. His thoughts kept returning to the girl whom had left him alone maybe an hour or two ago. He would have to check up on her and as soon as he found that he was able to stand, he pulled down his shirt over the bandages and strode towards the direction of the entrance of the cave, seeing Jane squatting down behind the large boulder, cautiously peeking out every now and then.

"Jane." He began, as he approached her.

She turned round ever-so-slightly. "Khan? What are you doing here?"

Khan sat down beside her, glancing around their surroundings, then he took the phaser out of her hand and returned it to the pocket of his jacket. "I am fine." He replied, whilst she blinked blankly at him, "If you are tired, you may rest. I will resume watch while you recuperate."

An eyebrow raised questioningly in response. Did she really need Khan's permission to do...well, anything? "I can keep watch, don't worry."

"Jane, I insist."

"I'm staying here." She declared in a huff, before she moved to pull her knees up to her chest. "_You_ should go back into the cave and rest. I got this."

When Khan said or did nothing, she presumed he was here to stay. Jane pursed her lips in thought then. _Well, this is going to be awkward…_

At first, they sat in silence, staring morosely at the bleak tropical forest outside the cave and the darkening sky above. Occasionally, Khan's eyes would stray over to her; he could see her trembling slightly, and he knew she was getting cold. He took off his coat then, and she turned to him, watching him silently before he leaned towards her with his coat – she backed away warily but he merely draped the coat over her, pulling the ribbed lapels around her – and Jane glanced down at herself meekly. "What are you doing?"

"You're cold."

"But you'll be-"

Khan returned to his spot with his gaze trained on the jungle in front of them. "No."

Jane blinked at him in surprise. "Oh. Um...thanks."

"You are welcome, Jane."

Thanking Khan and hearing him say such words in return to her gratitude felt bizarre to her ears; as though they were words unrelated with such a powerful individual as he. At least she knew he was still capable of basic manners. Then again, Khan – although wooden in some gray areas - had always sustained the air and grace of an aristocratic persona, an individual to be treated with high regard. As she continued her silent analysis of his traits and character, it dawned to her that this was her literally thinking about him again.

_Urgh, stop..._ She thought tiredly, throwing her dejected gaze to the cavern floor.

The silence settled once again, creating a wedge between them that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. However, it was rather a comfortable silence as Jane brought Khan's coat tighter around herself in an effort to combat the increasingly chilly Kepler air as the night went on. She swerved her eyes to Khan, but this time, his eyes were trained purely on the entrance of the cave, keeping watch for anything remotely aggressive.

_...Smells like Khan_, she mused as she inauspiciously took a whiff from his coat before the thought ended like a needle scraping off a record. "What's our plan?" She said quickly, in a bid to break the monotony (and to stop wrong thoughts).

"We return to the ship next morning." He replied to that as quickly as she had asked the question.

"That's a good plan. You're not hungry or anything, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

"Are you?"

"...A little bit."

"I'm certain you can last one night without a morsel to eat."

"Well, yeah..." She left her sentence trailing. The silence returned and it was back to Khan and Jane sitting side-by-side.

Now that she thought about it in more detail, Jane hadn't exactly held a normal conversation with Khan before. She wondered what a 'normal' conversation would even be like. Frankly, the notion of having a normal conversation with Khan rather terrified her. She wondered if they'd even have anything in common (she highly doubted it). She wondered what kind of things to talk about with Khan which was acceptable and unacceptable...what would be appropriate and inappropriate?

_Am I thinking about this way too much?_ She thought, _Yes, I probably am. If it's nothing to do with my crew, then I have nothing to say to him... Still, if I'm stuck with him, maybe I should try to learn more about him... Maybe I can learn something about him and put it to good use in the future...I mean, if I continue this act, being angry and cold and all...where does that get me? Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. He'll get tired of it and he'll get angry too and then I'll never get anything done. I'll never get anything my way. Maybe I should pretend I'm okay –not too quickly, of course, or else he'll get suspicious..._

At that point, Jane sat up slightly in her spot.

_I think I just had an epiphany: maybe I should give him a false idea, a false pretence...Maybe I should pretend I like him…? Would he see through it? How would I be able to pull it off, to keep it up? But in the long term, it might make things a hell lot easier..._

"Khan," She began thusly following that interesting train of thought, "When you were-"

"Jane."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?"

"You mentioned to me previously that you have nothing to say to me unless it concerns your crew."

Jane was seething quietly through gritted teeth. _What the hell! Every time I'm onto something, he's always one step ahead of me!_ "Fine, I'll stop talking then. Let's just sit in long, boring, dull, placid silence and wait until daylight." Jane quipped back, pulling her knees even closer to her chest before resting her chin atop. A few minutes passed and she felt his stern gaze on her, and she turned to him. Khan returned her stare expectantly. "_What?_"

"Talk."

She frowned. "No, I don't feel like it anymore."

"You were going to ask me a question, therefore I grant you permission to speak."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She barked, and she wriggled to the side, huddling to herself before she leaned against a rock, closing her eyes.

"Jane," came Khan's voice, "What are you doing."

"What does it look like? I'm trying to sleep, so shhh."

As Jane dissolved into gradual silence, Khan eyed her for a few more moments before he maneuvered himself closer to her and took hold of his coat, pulling it higher over her and wrapping it around her even tighter. She did not retaliate. He left her the way she was then, to keep watch. Roughly half an hour later, he could hear her inhaling and exhaling gently and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He swerved his gaze to her then, watching the bulge underneath his coat rise and drop with each breathe she took. Khan moved to the girl yet again and pulled down his coat, to see that she was indeed, sleeping.

He watched her tentatively, eyes straying over her strangely endearing messy hair, the curl of her long eyelashes, the plump fullness of her bottom lip, her long, dainty thin fingers resting underneath her cheek. Khan peeled her off the rock she had been resting against and she swayed towards his direction; he promptly pulled her into his arms then, cradling her; she merely made a high-pitched, whimpering noise from the back of her throat and slumped against him, mumbling incoherently. He put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face up to him, inspecting her.

She was whimpering again, her eyebrows furrowing. "...John..." She muttered under her breath, "John...cold..."

Khan held her closer to him, rubbing at her arms to keep her warm; to his acute surprise, she rubbed her face against his chest.

….

Later, Jane awoke with a start; she was feeling exceptionally warm. She glanced up to see that she was being held tightly by two strong arms and Khan's coat was draped over her head, hence why she was feeling so stuffy. In order to free herself, she began wiggling and whipped the coat off to see Khan staring at her from above. It took her a fraction of a second to piece things together: _Wasn't I sleeping against a rock? _Her eyes widened then and immediately, Jane scrambled out of his grip and edged towards the cave wall, breathing heavily.

At first, she glanced around their surroundings, her eyes darting back and forth, then she grumbled and rubbed at her temples.

They were still stuck in the cave…

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She mumbled whilst Khan began to slot his arms into the sleeves of his coat.

"I enjoy watching you sleep." He replied, moving to stand as he adjusted the lapels over his chest.

_Urgh! Blunt as always! This guy just doesn't know how to be subtle at all!_ She cringed in response and when he held out his hand to her, she looked up, then at his hand, and reluctantly accepted his offer. He helped her to stand and together, they stared at the entrance of the cave. It was morning. They'd managed to survive the night. "How long was I asleep?" She croaked out; she could really do with some water at the moment.

"Two, three hours. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Time really does pass quickly here…" She muttered, "I guess this planet's off your list then?"

He confirmed this with a brief nod.

"Too many damn bugs." She added. It was then Jane noticed the cave and the walls appeared to have more insect blood and guts than usual. "...Were you up all night?"

He watched her bemusedly as she continued to glimpse around the messy cavern walls. "Some species of arachnids are nocturnal hunters." was Khan's flat response, but he had nothing more to add to that and he began to exit the cave, leaving a bewildered Jane to watch his retreating back, "We have wasted enough time here. The Admiral will be expecting me in eleven-hundred hours."

They wandered out and into blinding daylight; Jane trailed behind Khan cautiously, keeping a constant eye out for any hostile creatures, until he suddenly halted in his tracks.

"What?" She began, "What is-"

She was cut off when Khan slammed a palm over her mouth. His eyes were narrowed, and she knew it could only mean one thing. She fell silent and briefly, very briefly, they could hear a familiar hissing noise in the background. Jane rolled her eyes when she realized what this meant. Khan let go of her to grab her hand and he was running very quickly with her through the jungle. Moments later and there was a loud _CRASH!_ behind them and as Jane threw a look over her shoulder, she saw the creature that had pursued them yesterday bursting through the canopy after them, shrieking raggedly with its claws and mandibles at the ready.

They ran faster; Khan appeared to know where he was going and soon, they could see the towering outline of the ship they'd left behind in the distance. The creature was catching up to them faster than they had expected, however, and once it was within distance of the pair, the creature slammed a claw towards them and Khan and Jane sprang away from each other, diving to the left and right respectively. Jane went rolling underneath some large undergrowth and as soon as she scrambled back upright, she realized the creature was heading off towards Khan's direction.

At least they'd made it to the ship. She got up and ran towards the ship without further ado and noticed it had been untouched since they'd left it. She opened the control panel on one of its sides, rapidly inputted a code while Khan distracted the creature and as soon as she'd managed to gain control over the ship, she pulled open the door and flung herself into the pilot's seat, igniting the ship to a start. When the craft finally jittered into motion, she looked over to see Khan in the midst of battle with the creature, and she hesitated.

_I could leave Khan behind, _came her startling revelation as she made the ship hover off its spot and into the air. _I could leave him here._

Jane threw her gaze to the gear next, and frowned, shaking her head.

_No, I can't do that. _

With the gear stick in hand, she steered the ship towards Khan's direction and initiated the ship's phaser to aim at the creature. When she finally had a clear shot of the creature in the crosshairs, she pressed down on the button and a single burst of energy rushed forth from the ship's cannon, slamming into the monster's body and incinerating it into nothingness in seconds. Freed from the monster, Khan dropped to the ground abruptly, landing in a low crouch, and looked up.

Jane watched him in return through the window of the ship, settling back into the pilot's chair with a relieved sigh. Her heart had been beating rapidly; it had been a close shot, but she'd succeeded. Swallowing down the dry lump that had lodged itself in her throat, she took control of the gear stick once again and maneuvered the ship safely to return to the ground. She waited for Khan and as he approached, she opened the door for him and he slipped inside before she inched to the passenger seat in order for Khan to take over the pilot's chair. They did that very quickly, fumbling and brushing past each other in the tiny, cramped space. No words were exchanged.

Finally, once they'd seated themselves in their respective chairs, Jane clipped herself into the seat and turned to Khan anxiously, wondering why they hadn't moved yet. His lips had tugged upwards into a light smirk as he ignited the ship's engine once more, as though he was aware of the terrible, conflicting thoughts that had been plaguing her mind the whole entire time they'd been here.

In a matter of seconds they were off, ready to go home. Jane was thoroughly glad to be out of this horrible, rotten excuse for a planet.

...

Once they returned to Khan's home, Jane realized just how much she appreciated earth, its lack of apex predators, and the fact that the bugs of this planet were small and relatively harmless. The first thing she decided to do was go for a shower because she was filthy and scruffy and who knows what kind of Kepler germs she may have brought back with her... She waddled into the shower without further ado after peeling off her dirty jumper and slacks whilst Khan remained in his office; she wasn't sure what he was doing, maybe he was documenting the experience at Kepler or going through the list and wondering what planet he should visit next (unfortunately she would like to sit the next one out).

She sighed in relief as the soothing hot water poured over her body and she relaxed; her muscles had been stiff and achy, her legs sore. She had only been in the shower for a couple of minutes when she heard Khan storming inside and entering the shower, standing behind her. She figured something like this would happen, and she was about to turn round when he stopped her, his strong hands perched on her shoulder.

"...Relax, Jane." She heard him murmur as she stood uncomfortably on the spot with her back to him; she could literally feel his eyes on her, his gaze drinking her in, "I would like to hold you, that is all."

Jane tensed up all over but said nothing when his hands glided down from her shoulders to rest on her hips; she couldn't help but shiver slightly from his sensual touch. She was too tired to protest or lash out at him. Surprisingly enough, their nakedness was not something that bothered her as much this time, and Jane sucked in a weary breath as he encircled his arms around her waist before he pulled her up against his bare chest. He leaned over, and he was brushing wet strands of hair away from the side of her face and nape before he began kissing her neck. Again, she did not react, although her breaths did get shallower.

During their time in Kepler, she realized she'd been put through some horrible, life-changing and morality-questioning situations that could bring either promising or terrible results. She couldn't bring herself to shoot Khan when she had the chance, and she couldn't bring herself to abandon him, either. She always had two choices yet she would end up choosing the one that would lead to the same outcome; she couldn't bring herself to either betray or hurt Khan in any way possible...

Consumed with worry, she was brought out of her thoughts when there was a grip on her hands and she froze, before throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to Khan. He was merely standing over her with his nose pressed against her hair, his eyes closed as his lips hungrily roamed over her flesh. She watched him silently as he held her hands together with his large palm.

She suddenly remembered what had crossed her mind when they were at Kepler. Nervously, Jane slid her gaze to their intertwined hands and she wondered what she was going to do from now on.

What would be the right thing to do?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews peeps; apologies for lack of Khan and Jane romance but I do hope the last part made up for it. This is also a reply to the points raised by anonymous reader Star Trekker, but you guys should read this too because I've written some stuff regarding the story and its direction...

**1. It could be possible that Jane doesn't get pregnant on the first try, so they would have to try again.** Interesting! I actually haven't been too happy with the direction I chose in the end. I've been feeling kinda crappy about it, and I think I lost readers too because of it... I guess I knew it would happen but I thought it needed to happen and should happen, but... after I wrote it and the next few chapters, I felt shitty and as though there was something wrong and lost because of that and as though I had let everyone down, but I think I know what needs to be done now to fix it. I didn't think about the idea that Jane and Khan should try again though, because then it kinda means Khan's you-know-whats aren't super compared to the rest of him which will be really weird if you put your mind to it (sorry, Khan) but you know what, if I can do the right thing, and turn this story around, then ok. I want to do it. Plus, because we know that Khan and Jane have already...er...done the mattress mambo, but it was done on such horrible terms with Jane being unwilling (and I didn't write it because I wasn't wanting to write a lemon), maybe they should do it again, but it will be on different terms and it will be better.

**2. The Anti-Augment would come after them.** Yep, the Anti-Augments are an integral part of this fic and will be going after them at some point. Hopefully there's going to be Khan and Jane fighting enemies and taking them on together because I would like Jane to have this protective streak over Khan which is kind of like 'Pepper-Tony: I got your back' because it's what Jane is like too, but I also want her to be protective over him on a romantic level as well, even though Khan himself is quite adamant about protecting her :)

**3. Jane having Khan's baby could be similar to Bella having Edwards baby.** Ah, interesting point. It's funny because me and a good friend of mine were talking about ideas for this fic – for example, I actually wondered if Jane should become an Augment but there are a lot of Augment OCs out there and there's nothing new if I write anything like that because you guys will have seen it all before and I wouldn't be able to contribute much. Twilight was then mentioned and there was the idea that Jane would struggle with birthing Khan's super evil genius dictator baby (I love writing that for some reason...). It makes sense that something like that should happen – but hey the baby hasn't even entered the picture yet so I'll have to leave that thought for later ;)

Ok, this part is not a reply to the review but it's something I wanted to share with you guys anyway.

4. Jane calls for John in her sleep. This is because I think she prefers it when he was John than Khan.

5. Khan and Jane seem to be moving at baby steps here. I wrote several versions and in the end I just settled for this one. Sorry. It's so hard to write action and Jane's conflicting thoughts all at the same time.

I'm going to put some character profiles too!

**Name:** Jane Morrow

The ex-Captain of the USS Ganymede. Jane is a geologist and previously served onboard the USS Vesta as First Officer before she was nominated to take over the 3 year mining expedition to Saturn with her own crew. She was also chosen by Khan to bear his child. She is textbook-smart, has eidetic memory, slightly arrogant and lacks witticism and 'street-smarts'. Jane lived at the Starfleet dormitory with her roommate/best friend, and she also has a pet Tribble called Nibble. Her favourite food is groatcake (she is also a source of comic relief for this fic).

**Name:** Khan/John Harrison (I thought I'd add Khan in even though he is canon)

Although confident in his abilities to succeed in freeing his crew from Admiral Marcus, Khan searches for a host to bear his offspring and picked Jane out of his shortlist. He has admitted he is attracted to her and although she is not superior or equal to him on an intellectual or physical level, he tolerates her and admires her brave nature, feistiness and altruism. He also goes hot and cold most of the time, but he is protective of her.

**Name:** Clara

Clara is Jane's best friend and roommate.

**Name:** Stanley Reed

Stanley was the co-pilot of the Ganymede and is currently held hostage somewhere in cryogenic stasis along with the rest of Jane's crew. He was the last to be put into sleep and is closer to Jane compared to the others.

**Name:** Trudy Lorimer

Jane's childhood friend-turned-rival. Trudy constantly strives to disprove Jane and be better than her. She also enjoys verbally lashing at Jane and comparing her to galactic animals. She is now Captain of the mining expedition.

**Name:** Mudd/Robot Jane/Jane-bot

It was originally an Alice droid but its looks and personality was customised and derived from Khan's observations although it is a bit too cheerful compared to the actual Jane. He also programmed it to be exceptionally loyal to him. Mudd has taken Jane's place.

**Name:** Arik Soong

Arik is a geneticist and Head of Department of Militia Science. Arik was approached by Marcus to begin the highly confidential Genesis Program but he is hiding something: 'Omega'. At the moment, there is only one successful Anti-Augment in the program called 'Alpha'.

* * *

Anyway, sorry for the massive AN, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts and opinions, if anyone else has thoughts, I will appreciate your input because it means we can all discuss about something and I enjoy reading your ideas! :)


	11. Visit

Urgh. I've had such a lousy week. I'm ill :( But YAY! My dream came true! I reached 100 reviews! Never in my whole puny fanfiction life have I reached this much reviews for a story :D And it's all thanks to you! Thanks a lot for the support! You guys are amazing!

PS. I pre-ordered the STID dvd. I can't wait QAQ

* * *

**A VISIT FROM YOUR FAVORITE MAN**

* * *

It was late in the evening and Jane waddled up to Khan's office with tray in hand; once she arrived at the door, she came to a stop, lifted her right leg off the floor and brought the tray to balance over her bent knee before freeing one hand to quickly knock on the door and returning to catch the tray before it could topple over.

"I brought dinner." She announced.

A few seconds later and there was a whooshing noise and she knew he'd unlocked the office door for her. It slid open and she strode inside, throwing her gaze to Khan as he stood at his desk with a 3D holo-image of a ship in front of him that suspiciously resembled the USS Enterprise. "You may leave as soon as you are done." Khan said, without even looking at her.

"Sure."

"Did you forget that I prefer Marob root tea on Tuesday evenings and not Jumja tea, which I reserve for Friday afternoons?"

She glanced at the steaming cup of Marob root tea in the tray. "Sorry. I'll go change it."

"Yes, that would be most appreciated."

She threw him a tired look next. _Anything else I can do for you, your highness_? _Perhaps I should play the poobah for you and throw roses at your feet? _With that in mind,_ s_he snickered to herself; Khan had been shut in his office for a long time now. This was the norm. When Khan was not needed at Starfleet, or when he was not required to see the Admiral, he always locked himself up here. Seven days had passed since the Kepler incident and Khan's tight deadlines meant he had no time to make trips to the other side of the galaxy just to window-shop.

Due to his work constraints, Jane saw less of Khan and spoke even less to him unless it was a time like this when he requested her to bring food to him whether it was lunch or dinner, although when she came to collect the tray of food she would leave behind, she'd noticed he hadn't even touched any of it because he never had time to properly eat. Big meals and intergalactic tea bags and coffee were usually wasted this way but Jane didn't complain no matter how annoyed she was with him and his demands. Khan possessed a palate belonging to a king which she did not find surprising, considering he was a dictator in his prime. Who knows what kind of feasts and banquets and foreign delicacies he was showered with by his many, numerous servants? This grub she was serving him was probably what he'd serve to maggots. Usually Mudd took care of chores and looked after the house (and Khan. God knows how Mudd put up with him) but since Mudd's departure, Jane took it upon herself to look after the house.

The seven days had gone quickly and Jane had adapted to living in Khan's house slowly; even though she wondered if she should pretend to like him, Khan and Jane hardly had any physical contact. Sure, they shared a bed and he'd cuddle her then, but aside from that, there was nothing else, nothing much. Was this normal? What was he working on anyway that was so top-secret? Jane just had to find out.

Jane glanced around the room awkwardly, noticing that every counter was used up by a drill or a pile of papers. "Where do I put this? There's no space."

"Move the cemented carbide."

"Cemented what?"

Khan finally looked away from his calculations and gestured to one of the counters containing quadrilateral silver tools lying on top.

"Oh, right, these...er...diamond-shaped things. I-I knew that." Jane muttered, maneuvering to the counter as instructed and placing the tray on top as she pushed away the tools.

Once she had settled the tray of food on top, she glanced around his office once more, taking note of the many patterns and designs before she stopped beside him, unconsciously rubbing at her tummy. She'd been wondering if she was pregnant but it was too early to tell. She hadn't mentioned anything about it to Khan either (neither did he). "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing to the model of the ship.

Khan was busy working through some calculations on a display in mid-air beside the 3D image but paused as soon as she spoke. She had no idea what they meant but it looked utterly complicated to her and she didn't bother attempting to interpret it or work it out herself. During her time in Starfleet she'd never even come across such complex calculations before. "The reason I keep that door locked is to prevent outsiders from prying..." Khan muttered, as Jane ogled shamelessly at the display. She tried to remember as much as she could from the little picture.

"Well, there's not much use in trying to hide it from me if you keep asking me to bring dinner to you in your office. Just tell me what it is. Besides, I have no-one to tell this about anyway." She muttered, as Khan remained silent with no intention to tell her what it was until she sidled to one of the counters and picked up a strange-looking device. She scrutinized it, turning it around in her hand, "I wonder what this does-"

And she was interrupted when he had stormed up to her and snatched the device out of her hand, replacing it inside the cupboard away from her snooping eyes. "I would also appreciate it if you do not touch my equipment, Jane." He uttered darkly.

_Someone's getting angry..._ She thought to herself as she noticed how disgruntled Khan seemed with her presence. She reached out for another contraption and said aloud, "And I wonder what-"

Again, he took it out from her hands and put it away in a place where she could not reach. "...It is a ship. Dreadnought class." Khan replied; Jane turned to him with her arms crossed over her chest, placing a hand under her chin.

At least he was beginning to open up. "Yes, I can see that."

"The Admiral desires a combat vessel based off the Enterprise. I have provided him with a solution; the _Vengeance_. It is twice the size of the Enterprise, three times as fast...furthermore, it is capable of firing while at warp."

_Vengeance. What an interesting name,_ Jane thought as she raised an eyebrow in response. "A ship like that sounds too good to be true."

"If that impresses you, then this will astonish you; it is designed to be operated by minimal crew – one, if necessary."

It took her a while to realize he was being sarcastic there. She unfolded her arms, placing a hand on her hip next. "That's impossible."

"Impossible, you say?" Khan replied, and Jane paled ever-so-slightly as he began to move closer and closer to her that she backed away from him until he had her cornered against the wall of his office. Her eyes widened slightly as he slammed a palm on the wall just inches by her head, effectively sandwiching her between himself and the wall. He proceeded to lean down towards her that their lips were suddenly millimeters from each other and he murmured, "What is that you see over there?"

Jane swallowed down anxiously, "...A-an image of a ship." She squeaked out as he loomed above her; although she attempted to meet his stern gaze, she found that she could not and settled for glancing at his lips instead.

Again, it appeared he was one step ahead of her as he took her chin with his other hand and lifted her face up to him; Jane's heart started thumping louder at a rate she thought impractical once their eyes met. Inching closer to her, Khan's lips steadily brushed against her own and she trembled slightly from the contact. In a low voice, he purred, "And all these...formulas and calculations... What do they tell you?"

Her mouth felt numb, her tongue useless, and she slurred out, "Werrl – uh, ahem! I-I mean, _well_, t-that it's...um, you're working... on it. That it's...possible." She finished, mentally kicking herself for sounding so lame. If only he knew how tightly she was clenching her fists at the moment, digging her nails into her palms just to keep herself grounded as Khan leaned against her.

He took longer to reply, gazing at her from the bottom of his eyes before he smirked. "Correct."

She nodded, unsure. She wasn't quite sure what Khan was trying to say or what point he wanted to put across but somehow she couldn't help but feel as though she was being slightly ridiculed here. "Um, I-I think I'll just-" She tried to inch away but he removed his hand off the wall to wrap around her waist and he pulled her up against his chest. "Khan, let go."

He leaned down again; she turned away quickly and his lips stopped by her ear, sending shivers down her spine with his warm breath, "You were so eager to stay previously, why the change of heart?" He whispered; any closer and she thought her knees might buckle from their proximity.

"I was-"

"Jane," He continued, "I have neglected you. Very well, I suppose a minor distraction is feasible."

"That's not what I was trying to do..."

"Is that not the reason as to why you're lingering here? You want my company."

"What? No! I don't need your company, thank you very much! I'm just curious about what you do; if you haven't noticed, you coop yourself up in here all day!" She snapped in response, trying to wriggle out of Khan's hold.

"Curious?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Curious about what?"

"Well...uh...do you...do you _need_ any... help?"

"What could you possibly contribute towards the Vengeance?" He quipped back with a familiar cold and brutal tone which she recognized all too well; she opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand to silence her. "Very well, tell me...what is kinematic viscosity? Is it the ratio of absolute viscosity to the density of a liquid, or is it the ratio of density of the liquid to the absolute viscosity?"

Nothing remotely came to her mind and she gave him a blank look.

"You don't know? Let's move on then. A body of weight _W_ is required to move up on a rough inclined plane whose angle of inclination with the horizontal is α. The effort applied parallel to the plane is given by where μ equals tanφ which equals to the Coefficient of friction between the plane and the body. What is the answer?"

"Um..."

"Fine. I'll ask you a simpler question. The moment of inertia of a circular section about an axis perpendicular to the section is...?"

"Look, I-"

"What is the frequency of oscillation of a torsional pendulum?"

She pushed him off her angrily, "Okay, okay, I get it." She snapped, "I'll leave you in peace. You could've just asked nicely instead of insulting my intelligence."

He smirked, removed his arm off her waist and she thought he'd let her go but suddenly, he seized her by the sides of her face and pressed his lips against hers passionately. Her eyes widened again for the umpteenth time and she began to thump her clenched fists against his chest although this made him deepen the kiss and she stiffened all over, stunned. She briefly contemplated kissing him back but he suddenly pulled away a fraction, their lips still touching and Jane was left a gasping wreck in his arms. "Never..." Khan murmured avidly against her mouth, "...question me about my work, Jane."

Then, he let go.

Jane dazedly waddled out of the office and she heard the door slide shut. _What just happened there? He makes me feel like an idiot and then kisses me?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, her lips still tingling. She only managed one step into the lounge when she remembered she had forgotten to change Khan's tea, and then she heard the front door ringing. _Huh, and Khan's got a doorbell._

She did a double-take.

_Khan's got a doorbell? And it's ringing?_

Then there was a voice: "John? Are you in? Open up. Don't make me force the door open; it's a nice door if I do say so myself."

Jane stared at the door numbly; this would be the first time in seven days that there was external contact. _An outsider! How exciting! Wait, no._ _Something's not right here._ She recognized the voice but before she could speak or move, she felt a grip on her arm and Khan was standing behind her.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and with a quick, "_This way_," he dragged her all the way into his room and glanced around. The bed wasn't big enough to hide her. The bathroom was no better. The office – no, that would not do. The knocking on the front door was growing louder now. Eventually, Khan stormed to the closet, opened it and shoved her in.

She sighed loudly as she stood amongst his shirts and socks. "How original."

"Jane, listen carefully." Khan suddenly scooped her face in his hands, bringing her close to him and he muttered, "Three, seven, seven, eight, eight, zero, five, six, one, two, two, four, zero, seven, five."

"Khan, wait-"

She was too slow; he let go of her, slammed the doors shut and she was engulfed in darkness.

...

Khan opened the door.

"Admiral Marcus." He said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Marcus stood in front of him, smiling. Beside him were a large group of stern-looking, big and burly bodyguards. "Hello John. Well, that took some time. You weren't trying to hide something from me now, were you?"

"No."

"Hm. We'll see about that. You got five minutes? I just thought I'd go see my favorite person in the whole wide world. How are ya anyway, pal?"

The fakery of it all irritated him to no end. Honestly, he really wanted to snap Marcus' neck in half on the spot right there. "...I am well." He found himself replying calmly.

"Can I come in? Can my guys come in? You're not gonna let us freeze our asses out here, are you?" He said jovially, followed by a big, wide smile.

Khan held the door open for them grudgingly.

Marcus smiled at him again and breezed through. "Thank you." Once he had entered however, three of the men grabbed Khan (who did not retaliate to that), and Marcus dropped his smile and glanced around the house. "No, no... no need to restrain him. Khan will be on his best behavior. Any wrong move and the seventy-two...poof. Gone, just like that. Khan, you get it, don't you?"

"Yes, Admiral." He growled.

"Good. Let the man go." Marcus said, and the men released Khan following Marcus' command but stayed near Khan's side, as though ready to pounce on him should he decide to strike, even though both parties were aware that Khan would gain the upperhand here regardless. "Khan, please sit down."

Khan threw his gaze to the sofa, then maneuvered over and slid down over the seat stiffly. He was joined by Marcus, who sat down opposite him on the couch.

Turning to the rest of his men, Marcus then said coldly, "Search the house."

...

Jane held her breath as she heard footsteps thundering down the hall. Marcus was here, and so were some of his men. Why was Marcus here? To check up on Khan, probably. This was probably the first time something like this had happened, otherwise Khan would have been far more prepared. Obviously Khan had been taken off guard by Marcus' uncalled visit. She didn't think the closet would be a very good place for hiding but there wasn't any better place. Unlike all those spy and action movies she'd always seen, the closet was a terrible idea as there was no place to hide herself. They would open the doors and see her standing there.

_Crap_, Jane thought as she heard the footsteps nearing the bedroom, _I've left my coffee outside, my books, magazines, and Nibble! I hope they don't hurt Nibble..._

_..._

"Hm, interesting choice of magazine, Khan..." Marcus muttered, picking up a Woman's Weekly periodical off the coffee table, "And look at this pink, love-heart print mug...You can't blame me if I start to wonder if you're becoming a bit too much in touch with your feminine side. But... hm, the coffee's still hot. I'm not the only visitor here, am I?"

Khan merely sat rigidly on his sofa.

Marcus then proceeded to stretch back against a cushion comfortably, glancing around the house. "Well, can't say I'm against this. You've got a nice pad, a nice jumpship, it's all good for attracting the women. Not me, no, too old for that. I do envy the youths of this era."

Again, no response from Khan who was glowering at him thoroughly.

"I – oof." Marcus suddenly grunted, before he felt around under his seat and pulled out a ball of brown fur. "A Tribble, too?" He murmured as he held the furball in hand before he proceeded to toss the Tribble over his shoulder uncaringly. Khan watched as the little brown furry ball went sailing, and Marcus turned to him, smiling again. "Hm, this is certainly strange of you, Khan..."

...

Jane glanced around the cramped space; there was nothing to hide her legs in the closet, that was for certain.

Everything from Khan's shirts and Starfleet jumpers were hung up neatly by hangers and then his pants were folded in a corner. This was not going to work... She scoured blindly in the darkness and came across a bag; through the tiny crack of light in between the closed closet doors, she saw that it was a bin bag that was large enough and hastily, she squatted down and looped it over herself with it, then inched to the corner and went still.

Moments later, footsteps entered the bedroom. She heard men barking orders at each other. She could hear the covers being pulled off, pillows flying and flopping to the ground. The bathroom was searched, the shower curtain pulled away. Empty, of course. Then she felt the closet doors open and she held her breath. She couldn't see what was going on, but she heard clothes hangers before pulled off and clothes dropping to the floor. Then she felt a blow to her side and realize whoever it was, had kicked at her. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to blot out the pain.

"The hell is this?"

"Leave it. There are other rooms to look at."

"I dunno..."

"Get your ass over here, alright?"

"Fine..."

The closet doors closed and Jane sat in tepid silence.

_...I'm safe, right?_

Her question was answered when the doors went flying open again and she felt a grip on the bag.

...

THUMP.

CRASH.

SMASH.

In the lounge, Marcus sat up in his seat immediately. "What the hell's going on back in there?!" He barked angrily.

His only responses were the sounds of phasers being fired and loud shouting emitting from Khan's bedroom. _"Don't let her get away!"_

_"The window! Aim for the window!"_

_"Shit! She's getting away!"_

One of the men in the lounge piped up, "Sir, should we go and see-"

Marcus held his hand up to silence him. "No. Stay here. They'll take care of it."

He turned to see Khan glancing at the direction of his bedroom wordlessly.

"Right, let's get down to business, shall we?" Marcus then got off his seat to stand in front of the silent man, "You see, Khan...the real reason I came here today is because let's just say you need a bit of reinforcement. I gave you all this, and I can take it all back. No, no, you've been very good to us...but the men who are with me today...they all signed a petition, and they wanted me to bring them here. They're friends and family of the very innocent men and women whose necks you snapped that day on your awakening. And they want a little stress relief. I hope you don't mind."

Khan said nothing. Marcus was a downright liar; he was merely stirring up trouble, reminding Khan who had the upperhand here...He had men search the house and now he was telling him that these oversized, muscular brutes were friends and family of the people he killed on the day of his rude awakening? _I think not_, Khan mused to himself, and the remaining men were at Khan's side once more, seizing him; again, Khan made no attempt to hit back. He could not. When the first blow landed across his face, he felt nothing yet kept his eyes focused on Marcus, who had turned away from Khan then, returning to the sofa.

Someone's fist connected with his side. Another delivered an uppercut to his stomach. A man kicked at the back of his knee but Khan did not kneel as they had anticipated. He kept his mind occupied solely on his crew. Seventy two of his men, his people…who were all counting on him…can't let them down…must free them….this is, _was_…minimal, physical pain. Corporeal pain was nothing to him… a prick against the muscle, a dull ache….after a few hours, he would have healed. Physical agony felt by the body was only an earthly drawback. It was merely irritating, that was all.

Just then, a knee rammed violently into his gut.

He felt that.  
And the tiniest trickle of blood seeped out from the corner of his mouth.

But Khan stood, motionless.

He thought about Jane. He thought about her a lot, and he often wondered why. Out of all the photos he'd seen of smiling, promising female cadets of Starfleet, he liked looking at Jane's picture the most. She caught his eye, when he had been rifling through so many records for hours on end and just when he was about to close his shortlist, he came across her. From that instant, when his eyes strayed over her portrait, he felt a strong attraction for her. Maybe he should have approached her in a different manner. Maybe he should've kept his identity secret, maybe he should have talked and spent time with her as 'John'. But then that would be a lie.

And even though she hated him, glared at him, pointed a phaser at him, even kick him (at certain points), he knew she was someone he could count on. But he'd put her through so much pain - not physical pain - but mental pain. Stress. Misery. Despair. There were all sorts of pain in the world that could be inflicted in many ways. Just as Marcus made him feel pain, he'd unintentionally taken his anger and resentment out on her. No, that was not it; now she knew exactly how he was feeling. What surprised him the most was that her crew were not even her family. She hardly even knew them well, unlike Khan, whose crew members had been with him through thick and thin. No... Jane's crew were merely ordinary people. People she'd worked with. They were not even blood-related. Why did Jane Morrow care so much for common people who would not do the same for her as she did for them?

A punch to the left cheek had him spinning out of his reverie and before him, Marcus had pulled out a magazine and opened it, flipping it to a random page. He ignored Khan's incessant glare aimed at his direction. He knew all too well Khan wanted to rip him apart, but whilst he still had the leverage, Marcus wanted to let Khan know who was ultimately in charge here.

The Admiral added nonchalantly, "Oh, and by the way, you might need to hit him about ten or twenty times until he goes down..."

* * *

I was hurting so much when I was writing this! Khan, noooo! I'm so sorry! I'm sorryyyyyy! -grovels-

Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and contributions. It was all very interesting to read and I think its great you guys are sharing your thoughts and ideas. Here are some extra stuff:

1. There was a good reason why Khan left Jane in the closet; she didn't figure it out in time :O

2. So from what the reviewers have said, the following have been raised: a) Khan should question his perfection, b) Jane needs to give herself up willingly this time around but not forgive him so easily, c) Jane should get abnormal cravings, d) she might give birth to twins, and finally, e) yes Jane does wish he was just ordinary man who was interested in her and not some stone cold super man :(

3. There are so many bad guys in this fic! What happened in this chapter was because I kept thinking about how much freedom Khan seemed to have in the movie. Marcus was blackmailing him but he also allowed Khan to move around under the radar quite a lot so I thought 'Ok, Marcus does give Khan freedom but in here, he will also harass him now and again to remind him who is in charge'. As much as Marcus was blackmailing Khan, the movie doesn't show just how evil Marcus was to Khan so I wanted to show a more despicable side to Marcus to contribute to Khan's anger and hatred to him that makes him want to downright murder this man. Anyway peeps, what have we learnt from STID? Never blackmail a super-man. He will come back and squash your head like a grape!


	12. Union

**UNION**

* * *

Running.

Jane was running.

She had no idea how long she was running for, but she was running for her life and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

It was then she realized since she'd met Khan, she'd spent half her time running. She ran away from him and he chased after her. Then they had to run away from the massive creature in Kepler. Now she was running away from these men who had been chasing her, but now it seemed they had given up after one or two miles. Earnestly, she was getting tired of being chased. She didn't think she could keep it up. She didn't want this kind of life. Exciting as it sounded, it was entirely dismal compared to her unexciting but humble life at Starfleet examining rocks, chatting with Clara, going for lunch, looking after Nibble, giving lectures about spectral asteroids…compared to all that, this was really difficult. She wished she hadn't met Khan. How she longed for her old life back...

Back in the bedroom, and after they'd discovered her in the closet, Jane's first instinct was to strike - which she did - although she took a few blows herself initially. Once she gained the upperhand, she cuffed the man as hard as she could in the face, grabbed the arm that was holding the phaser and pointed it away so when he fired, it wouldn't hit her. It hit the window instead, shattering it completely as it appeared to have been configured to the highest setting. A second man entered the foray; she pulled the man she had been tackling with in front of her as a defensive shield and the second man tried to shoot at them both. Jane dived for the shattered window after abandoning her human shield and climbed out.

Then she was running.

She was free.

...

Marcus checked the clock on the wall.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. I'm late for my appointment." He said; the Admiral's bodyguards finally stopped whaling blows on Khan who had now become rather slump in their grip; two of the men were holding him up and one had been about to deliver another punch to his stomach - he paused in mid-action and turned to face the Admiral expectantly. "Let the man go." added Marcus.

"Yes, sir." The men did as they were told and let go of Khan, who dropped to the floor on one knee. A splodge of blood dripped out of his mouth and onto his floor; Marcus slid off the sofa and stood up, moving over to stand in front of Khan. However, all Marcus did was stare at the badly beaten man kneeling before him, before he smirked and turned to the rest of his men before nodding to them.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

When Marcus and the men had left, Khan heard the front door slum shut and he looked up, wiping at the corner of his lips with his hand. His house had been completely wrecked. He stood up, pushing himself off his ground before he spotted Jane's Tribble on the floor; he scooped it up in his large palm and was acutely surprised to find it cold and limp. Dead.

"Jane?" He called, placing the dead creature on the ground. Khan didn't believe he'd receive a reply therefore it was not surprising when he was met with nothing but the echo of his voice. His body was wracked with pain but it was nothing that would remotely harm him long-term. However, Khan still found himself limping over towards the direction of his bedroom, stopping at the open doorway.

The closet doors were open, the bedroom empty and the window, smashed. There was blood on the window pane, glass and floor.

Jane was gone.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The doorbell went off, ringing loudly and the door opened a few seconds later. She stared at the bruised girl standing on her porch. "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Morrow." said the android, smiling widely at her human counterpart.

"Mudd." said Jane, pulling out a glass shard that had been wedged in her arm, "It's good to see you."

"Yes, Miss Morrow. It is very good to see you too. Please, do come into your home." Mudd replied as Jane winced and tossed the bloody shard to the side and limped inside her house without further ado whilst Mudd closed the door behind her and stopped behind Jane, who was glancing around her house silently. "Miss Morrow, you are hurt."

"Yeah. Where's my medkit?"

The android guided her to her lounge and gestured for her to sit on her sofa, which Jane did. "I will return with supplies. Please wait two minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Jane said, sinking comfortably into her sofa as she watched the droid stride into her kitchen. Jane was left alone. She glanced around again; Mudd had taken very good care of her house. Everything was dusted, polished and waxed, and nothing was out of place. In fact, it seemed more pristine and cleaner than before. Jane sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She missed her home.

A holographic image on the fireplace caught her attention and she glanced over, noticing that the holoimage of 'herself' standing beside a small creature with beady black eyes and a rough-looking, rugged, grayish, chalky-white exterior (like the surface of the moon, she thought).

"Mudd? Who's that with you in this photo here?"

"Keenser." came Mudd's reply from the kitchen, "My partner. We have been dating for a week now. Clara and Montgomery Scott introduced us."

Jane's eyes widened slightly. _What the hell has this android done to my life? _Then she spotted another photo of Mudd – but this time, she was accompanied with Mr Spock, a man she recognized to be Dr Leonard McCoy along with a young handsome man she also recognized to be Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise (who hadn't hit on her yet despite his reputation).

Approximately two minutes later, Mudd re-emerged into the lounge with Jane's medkit in hand. "May I tend to your injuries, Miss Morrow?"

"You met Dr McCoy, Captain Kirk _**and **_Mr Spock?" Jane asked the droid in disbelief, pointing to the images.

Mudd nodded. "Affirmative."

"And when was this?"

"Six days ago."

Jane wailed in despair, "I can't believe it! You met…you met Mr Spock and even...oh, never mind! My arm! My arm is killing me…" She took the medkit, thanked Mudd, then began tending to her bruises and wounds.

Mudd sat down beside her, took out a few cotton pads and began slathering Jane's arm with ointment that would ease her cuts in no time. They worked silently; Jane stuck a hypospray with painkiller into her arm and sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away before she scrubbed and swathed at her bruises with supplies. Once they'd finished patching up, Mudd said, "Miss Morrow, may I enquire how you have managed to return home?"

Jane stopped tending to her arm, and sighed. "It's a long story, Mudd. Admiral Marcus came to the house with some guys and I heard them beating up Khan in the living room and in the bedroom, I was...well, never mind that, I managed to run away and the first thing I thought of was to go here... I hope Khan's okay." She threw her gaze to her lap next, "Mudd, how've you been anyway? You've been here on your own since the last time I saw you. Are you okay?"

"Thank you for your concern. I am very well. I am on probation for three months and I must attend a therapeutic session with a psychiatrist and psychologist on a weekly basis with regards to my post-traumatic stress disorder." Mudd replied, and Jane nodded weakly.

"How's Clara?"

"Clara has left the dormitory to live with her parents. She has taken over my place and is teaching 'An Introduction to Asteroids 101' at Livingston Tower, Starfleet Acaemy. She has been conducting her own investigations as to why the USS Ganymede crashed."

_Good ol' Clara_, Jane thought, _She knows something is up. Oh god, I want to speak to Clara...I really do..._ "Okay, and what about Trudy?"

"Trudy Lorimer is in charge of the three year mining expedition and has recently begun training for deep space travel."

"...Mudd, where is Khan holding my crew?"

"Unfortunately Master Khan has not disclosed such information to me."

"Okay, then tell me this. What do these numbers mean?" Jane asked, before she closed her eyes and tried to remember what Khan had told her. "...Three, seven, seven, eight, eight, zero, five, six, one, two, two, four, zero, seven, five."

"Your capacity to remember such a sequence is outstanding, Miss Morrow."

"Not really, Mudd, I forgot some of the numbers but I remembered his face, the way his jaw moved, how wide and far back his mouth pulled when he was speaking, how his lips were clinching..."

She closed her eyes; she had tried to base it on her knowledge of Khan, her memory of his face...his mouth, his lips, in particular. Since she could not remember everything he had said, she had tried to reconstruct the way his mouth had moved and discern something from there since Khan spoke each word with such deep inflection and grandeur. That was not so hard, since he'd kissed her several times now. She could remember that stiff top lip of his, the pronounced arch, like a cupid's bow. His bottom lip was just as easy to remember and she found herself growing a little wistful as she remembered how fervently he'd kiss her with that mouth of his and...

_Nooo, stop it. Don't think about __**that**__._

She shook her head to clear such thoughts. Previously, she had made a map of his face in her mind, reconstructing his features. His cheekbones were particular and his lips, as noted before, were also thin but stern. His jaws were always clenched, narrow but slender, sunken…. And his eyes…his eyes were cold and morose, solemn, but full of depth as always. What about his voice?

_Khan's voice goes deeper when he asks a question. He talks quite slow. He uses a lot of power when he speaks. When he gets angry, his entire expression darkens and contorts. He sometimes talks without pausing and when he reaches the end, that's when he slows down..._

"Would you like me to compile a list of all the numerical and algorithmic possibilities, Miss Morrow?" Mudd asked, breaking Jane out of her thoughts.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The Verhoeff algorithm, a checksum formula for error detection initially developed by Dutch mathematician Jacobus Verhoeff in 1969. It works with strings of decimal digits of any length and detects all single-digit errors and all transposition errors and all transposition errors involving two adjacent digits." Mudd suggested, "Or a Vedic square, a variation on a typical nine times nine multiplication table in which the entry in each cell is the digital root of the product of the column and row headings, or perhaps it is Quartic reciprocity."

"So what you're saying is he's left me some code to crack for god-knows-what." Jane said, but then she shook her head. "No, no, no, those are too complex, too complicated. What does he want me to do with it? It's not surprising if he leaves me something like that but it's got to be something simpler..."

"I see. Very good, that has narrowed the possibilities of mathematical theory to 45.67 per cent."

"Mudd," Jane began sternly, "Did Master Khan ever give you any form of procedure for emergencies?"

The droid said, "Should Admiral Marcus or any external party discover my true nature, I am to initiate self-destruction."

"No, no, no, I don't want that happening any time soon. Anything else?"

"In case of offensive emergencies regarding hostile third parties, my phasers are located in my left and right radius respectively."

"No, that's not it." Jane replied, "What if...what if you got...lost? For example, what if you ended up far, far away from Khan and you had no idea how to reach him again?"

"I am incapable of becoming lost as Master Khan has built a compass mechanism-"

"No, that's not what I mean either. Never mind."

"Very well, Miss Morrow. If you have no other question, allow me to continue my list." While Mudd continued reciting her list of possibilities, Jane put a hand under her chin, pondering.

_I'm thinking about this way too much. What just happened an hour ago? Marcus comes from out of the blue and Khan leaves me in a closet to hide. Before he leaves me, he gives me a code. Then the men come, find me and I had to escape. I've been driven out of Khan's home. Khan must've anticipated this and he must know that I'd escaped. If I escape, then he will try and find a way to get me back, or at least give me a way to find my way back. So what could these numbers mean? _

_A code to find home?  
__A code to something that will help me get back home?  
__A code to meet Khan?_

Jane stood up abruptly.

"Co-ordinates." She suddenly said aloud. "They're co-ordinates. Co-ordinates! Ah god, it took me this long just to figure it out? Sheesh! I mean, duh, of course they're co-ordinates!"

"Co-ordinates, Miss Morrow." Mudd repeated.

She grinned at the droid who was watching Jane solemnly, "Mudd, tell me what you get in your database when I say: thirty seven, seven eight eight zero five six. One hundred and twenty two, four zero seven five."

"As you wish, Miss Morrow." Mudd stepped to the side quietly and Jane knew the droid was running the numbers through. Finally, Mudd turned to her and said, "Co-ordinates 37.788056 North, 122.4075 West. Union Square, San Francisco."

...

_I really owe it to Mudd_, Jane thought as she waited on her lonesome, sitting on a park bench in Union Square.

She looked around but saw no sign of Khan. Strange, she was sure the numbers he'd recited were the co-ordinates of this place and she was remotely surprised to see him missing. Was Marcus still giving him trouble? Maybe she should wait longer...

Jane anxiously waited, checking her wristwatch which she'd taken from her home...along with some other items which she'd packed in a backpack... She had been waiting for two hours now, staring at passerby's sullenly...what was taking him so long to come? She was worried the men might come and see her and chase her even though it was a public place...

As the night went on, Jane huddled to herself as the cold air bit at her.

_Anytime now, Khan._ She thought, as she waited.

He never came.

* * *

**LATER**

Jane returned to Khan's home.

At first, she hid in the bushes of the neighborhood, glancing around the quiet, empty street. There was no sign of the Admiral or his men. They must have left, and when she deemed the coast was clear, she wriggled out of her hiding spot and limped across the road and to the front door. She found the door unlocked and nervously pushed it open and entered.

"Khan?" She whispered, "...Khan?"

The lounge was empty. The house, in general, was a mess. Jane hurried inside and immediately spotted the blood on the lounge floor. She gasped, looking around worriedly. There was no sign of Khan anywhere. Unease accumulated rapidly in the pit of her stomach as she limped inside further, coming to a stop when she spotted a familiar furry ball on the ground. Jane bent down to pick up the Tribble, realizing that it was no longer breathing.

"...No, no, no!" came her anguished, tearful cries. She didn't understand. "No, Nibble...no..."

Devastated, she clutched the cold Tribble closer to herself, hugging it tightly, then made her way to the office but saw no-one inside; Khan's work was untouched and to her surprise, her desk had been cleared of work, ornaments, books and even her rock specimens and vase of flowers were missing (Khan must have gotten rid of those before he let Marcus in). She went to their bedroom next and saw that the door was open, entering without further ado.

"Khan!" came her exclaim of relief as soon as she saw the man inside; the corner of her lips threatened to curl up into a smile by the mere sight of him.

He was standing at the desk and as soon as she had called his name, he glanced up from his work which he appeared to have moved from the office. He looked dreadful... although he was partially healing; his face was still bruised and bleeding. She felt a pang in her gut when she saw his battered face and the blood at the corner of his mouth - he hadn't even bothered to patch himself up at all...

"Jane?"

He sounded...surprised.

"Khan, I-" She began, but then she shook her head, correcting herself, and said, "What are you doing here? I was waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

She nodded, "At Union Square."

His eyebrows furrowed deeply in response, "I did not give you instructions to wait for me at Union Square."

"But the numbers you told me – you know, the co-ordinates!" She exclaimed, "Union Square! T-The numbers were co-ordinates! 37.788056 North, 122.4075 West! Union Square!"

"...A combination that would grant you access to a hidden passage in the closet." He said quietly.

Jane blanched. "What! But I was so sure-"

"Is it a habit of yours to overcomplicate the most simplest of things?"

"B-But I thought...Oh." Her face fell instantly yet she tried again, "But-!"

He shook his head and she gave up, defeated; Jane groaned and slammed her palm against her forehead, mentally kicking herself. Her face burned with embarrassment as she considered how foolish she must look in his eyes. _So those hours spent waiting at Union Square were for nothing when all I had to do was go home to him?_

"You came back."

That took her by surprise. "…Uh, yeah, I did." She replied as she looked up, sniffling slightly, "Um, I did. I came back."

His gaze on her softened all of a sudden. "Most hostages do not return to the one who kidnapped them."

Her mouth opened, then she realized what he had said was true. She had returned to him, on her own accord, her own will. He watched her for a long time and she glanced to the side uncomfortably, faltering on the spot. "Look, I-I..." She stammered, before she bit on her lip, rubbed at her elbow with one hand. She wasn't sure what was going on here but suddenly she was growing rather tongue-tied. "...I don't know why I came back. All I just know is that...I needed to see if you were okay."

Then she nervously met his gaze. He said nothing.

Swallowing down the dry lump in her throat, Jane put Nibble down on the table, limped over to him and stopped by his side. "You look awful." She muttered quietly, but he merely brushed her off with a rather annoyed look as he glanced away. "I'll go get some supplies."

She nipped into the bathroom as quickly as she could and found a medkit in the overhead cabinet above the sink, then returned to the main room with medkit in hand, only to come to a stop as soon as she caught sight of Khan, who was now sitting down at his desk facing the broken window. Inwardly, she wondered if he was thinking about today's events; she could see the look of pure hate radiating from his entire body... his fists clenched tightly with controlled rage, almost as if he could not hold himself back. Jane hesitated, watching his body start to relax slowly as soon as she returned to the doorway.

"Did they harm you?" Khan questioned softly, and Jane finally snapped out of her trance.

"…Nothing I haven't dealt with before." She remarked lightly, thinking of some of the intimate moments she had shared with Khan which had been almost as rough (in a different context, of course). Khan turned to her then, got off his chair and walked towards her; Jane didn't flinch or step away this time when he stopped in front of her and began to examine her injuries carefully, placing a strong palm on her shoulder and the other on her arm. He didn't look into her eyes as he did so, but Jane felt the concern and the worry. As he fussed over her in his own rough albeit silent way, it suddenly dawned to her that he did _care_.

And when she felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing over an ugly bruise indicating where she had been punched, she blinked and looked up.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Her breath caught in her throat, and all she was capable of doing was nodding meekly in response to his question. A few seconds passed, and Khan was still massaging his thumb gently over her bruise in a reassuring manner; taking a chance, Jane took a deep, shaky breath then nervously reached up and lightly dabbed at the blood that was pooling at the corner of his mouth with a clean cotton pad.

He watched her wordlessly for a few seconds before he pulled his hand away from her and uttered, "My injuries do not require attention."

"…Yes, they do." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

Khan paused, looking intently into her eyes; he was silent as looked at her. Jane continued to wipe the blood away from his mouth idly, wondering if this was really happening or if this was some crazy dream since Khan was normally impatient with her and refused to accept any form of help...

He continued to stare at her, his gaze unnervingly intense and her heartbeat soared as this…this strange situation where she was _helping_ him continued. "I could not let him have yet another weapon to use against me," He muttered out of the blue, "I could not...would not...let him take you from me, Jane."

She stared wide-eyed in shock to Khan's uncalled confession but before she could reply to that, Khan seemed to have gathered himself and walked away, seating himself on the edge of their bed, leaving Jane breathless with silent awe.

* * *

YAHOOHOOHOO! I finally got some Stockholm syndrome here in the making. It's actually been happening ever since the Kepler chapter.

1. This chapter would not have been able to have been updated so fast if it wasn't for the lovely akula03 who has been feeding my half-empty brain with wisdom and ideas. She wrote me a gigantic paragraph which I have adapted into the last part here so this chapter could not have been done without her. Thanks a bunch!

2. There was a lot of things I omitted from this chapter; initially I wanted Jane to think about doing a runner then not doing one but I decided not to. She was also meant to call Clara and say her tearful 'goodbyes' but I omitted that. Also, at the end, I wrote a bit more in which Jane was meant to help Khan patch him up but I thought I'd just stop the chapter there.

3. I found this tumblr name generator which apparently generates a name worthy of Benedict Cumberbatch. So far I got Bandersnatch Candygram, Blenderdick Charizard and Benadryl Cheddarcheese lol.


	13. Denial

**DENIAL**

* * *

It had been two weeks.

Jane rubbed at her lower tummy, holding up the pregnancy test which she'd retrieved from the medkit. She waited anxiously, eyes glued on the end of the stick in hand. A revived Nibble was sleeping on one of the counters of the bathroom, cooing gently.

Jane thought to herself, _I wonder if I'll have a boy or a girl. __I wonder what I'll call the baby. __If it's a boy, what will his name be? Khan Junior? No, that's awful. Kane? A mixture of Khan and Jane hehe. What if it's a girl?_

_I wonder if I'll be a good mother. I wonder if...no, Khan will be a good father, I have a feeling he will be. I think he'll want to teach the baby to fight and to do all sorts of evil things. But what about me? I don't think I'll ever be able to yell at my child. I'll probably spoil them, I know what I'm like...I can't say no..._

_Oh! If it really is a boy, I'll want him to be super-popular. I'll teach him to play the violin, the piano and- oh, oh, oh! If it's a girl, I'll buy all these cute little clothes for her and dress her up like a doll and I'll decorate her room with unicorns and pink, fluffy bunnies and –_

_Oop, hold those thoughts, the moment of truth is finally here..._

Her heart was beating a little faster all of a sudden as the stick slowly gradually turned a blue in color and her eyes widened thoroughly.

_Blue. It's blue._

Jane glanced away from the stick; there had been a knock on the door, jostling her out of her thoughts. "Jane." said Khan, and she glanced at the door then at the stick. "Open up."

She anxiously picked up the sheet of instructions which she'd left lying beside Nibble, waddled to the door and unlocked it to reveal Khan, who promptly entered and stopped, waiting for her as she merely looked up at him with the test and the instructions in her shaking grip.

"Well?"

"...I'm not pregnant."

* * *

Jane was upset.

In fact, she was more than upset. She had no words to describe this...this feeling of loss and emptiness...

And the silence Khan had subjected her to following the revelation was excruciating; she wished he had said something when she watched him, nervously awaiting his reaction. She was not relatively surprised when Khan had merely turned and stormed out of the bathroom and she stared at his retreating back wordlessly.

"Khan, wait-" She trailed him all the way to his office - and he had slammed the door shut after he entered just before she could, "Khan!" She exclaimed again as she stared at the door, listening to it click shut. She felt even worse than before. _Khan is angry at me._

Ever since Admiral Marcus' uncalled visit and Jane's return to Khan on her own accord, she had been feeling…strange. Aside from wondering whether she returned in order to save her crew or if it was for other reasons, she was also continuously wondering whether she was pregnant or not; another thing that troubled her was that she no longer held a bitter animosity towards the very man who ruined her career and her life. In fact, Jane found herself used to him, and also used to living under Khan's roof as though it was her own home, a second home (the bedroom window had been fixed by Khan earlier on. He was quite the handyman believe it or not). It had been this way ever since they returned from Kepler, but now it appeared and looked so blatantly obvious now.

_Am I falling in love with Khan? _She pondered; and a part of her was screaming angrily by this possible fact... but now that she was not pregnant with his child, she felt a new kind of emotion stirring in the pit of her gut.

Fear.

After all, the entire reason for Khan wanting her and going after her and everything else they had gone through together was because he wanted her to have his child...and now that she was not pregnant with his child, it was not surprising that Jane was beginning to doubt herself and her capabilities to save her crew. But was it really all about her crew?

_I'm not pregnant with his child...there must be a problem with me. _With that gloomy thought festering infectiously in the depths of her mind, she rapped on the door loudly. "Khan, open up. We need to talk. You can't just lock me out like this."

She heard the lock whoosh from inside and she knew he'd unlocked it for her. Jane opened the door to see Khan at his desk. He glanced up at her as she stood meekly at the doorway, "What is it?"

Fumbling on the spot under his piercing, icy gaze, she croaked out, "I tried the test three more times. I'm not pregnant."

"Yes, I know."

_Either he's not better at 'everything' after all or I have fertility problems_, she thought to herself. No matter whose fault it may be, she wondered why she actually felt a surge of disappointment when she found out that she was not pregnant. Still fidgeting as she stood, she added, "Um...do you...should we..."

He brushed her off in a cold aloof manner she was well-familiarised with. "Marcus has invited me to attend an event later on in the evening. Leave me, I must prepare."

"Marcus invited you and you're just going to go, just like that? He had people beat you up like a punching bag!"

"My presence is expected there. It is a public event so my attendance is vital; I attended your awards ceremony, did I not?"

"...Oh, yeah, I remember that. Did you hear my speech?"

"Yes, although it was unfortunately lacklustre and you did not carry your voice as effectively as you should have. Your vocabulary also leaves something to be desired."

"Hn, thanks for the encouragement. Maybe you should start teaching people how to become the perfect Dictator since you're so good at those kinds of stuff." She replied, sniffling slightly, "So what kind of event is it anyway?"

"The commemoration of First Day Contact."

"Oh, I see." She had completely forgotten about the annual social gathering. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Yes, my partner is Trudy Lorimer."

That stunned her a great deal and she found herself squawking, "T-Trudy? You asked _Trudy _to go with you?"

"I did."

Her mind was roaring into life: _He asked Trudy Lorimer to be his date? Is it just me or is there something not quite right with that?_

_But Khan wants me to bear his child. We take showers together. We share a bed. I've seen him naked, he's seen me naked. He chased me all the way into space and sabotaged my ship and he's holding my crew hostage just to get me here in his house..._ _Wait a minute. Today, I tried a pregnancy test, I tried it three times, and I found out I'm not pregnant. I go to Khan, but he rebuffs me and he tells me he is going out and has asked Trudy to be his date._

_Is he...is he moving on?_

_He did tell me he has a list. Is Trudy on his list, too? Is he moving onto Trudy? Does he no longer need me?_

Without another word, Jane straightened herself and nodded curtly, realising he had no intention to discuss more with her at the current time (or reveal to her when he had asked Trudy to be his partner for the event) and turned away to exit the office. "...I'll leave you to get ready then."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Arik made his way to his study with his nose down as he carefully jotted down notes regarding the steady progress of the test-subject Alpha, along with two equally flourishing, promising Anti-Augments that had successfully completed the initial tests of the Program, who were now respectively nicknamed _Beta_ and _Gamma_. As soon as he arrived at the corridor, he stopped in his tracks.

There were wet footprints on the ground.

The doctor looked away from his writings, his gaze now landing on the door of his office, which was open. Immediately, a surge of panic overcame his entire being and he rushed forwards, throwing open the door fully only to come to a halt. The clipboard dropped out of Arik's hands, clattering to the floor. His eyes went wide with alarm and fear as he saw the empty tank before him.

Omega was missing.

* * *

"Jane."

A familiar voice was calling for her... and Jane grumbled and groaned, then wrenched her eyes open forcibly to see Khan standing above her by the side of the couch in their spacious lounge dressed in outerwear; she briefly recalled that he was to attend the social gathering and was most likely about to head out. She pulled her head up and looked around the lounge; it was dark outside, she must have slept for some time. The TV was also on but she hadn't been watching the show that was playing. Instead, she had been engrossed in lying face down on the settee.

"What is it?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"You went into the compartment of the refrigerator which I have forbidden you to indulge in." Khan proceeded to hold up a half-full beer bottle in hand.

"I needed a drink." She retorted, turning away from disinterestedly. She was remotely surprised to see that Khan had a pack of six beers in his fridge even though she was convinced that they may have come with the house and it was not Khan himself who actively went to a market to purchase them (...she couldn't imagine it happening, not even in a million years).

"I have not granted you permission to consume alcoholic beverages."

"Well, I'm not pregnant so does it matter?!" She roared out all of a sudden, and Khan knew that she was rather drunk despite being caught red-handed with only one drink, "Gimme that back, I wasn't finished."

"No." With that, Khan moved to the adjoining kitchen and Jane stood up, swaying slightly on the spot, clearly intoxicated to a certain extent that she was not able to stand properly. With her vision swimming and common sense downright stunted by the alcohol, she trailed after him blindly, wobbling the entire journey. Khan disposed of the beer bottle and she was wailing; however, when he turned to her, clearly displeased to have discovered her drinking, she merely frowned at him and put a hand to her hip, jutting out her chin in protest.

"What? Why're you lookin' at me like tha'?" She slurred, "Yeah, tha's right, I've been drinkin'! You heard me! I'm an ALCOHOLIC! Bet you didn't see that in my record! An' you thought I was perfect! Just look a' me now! I'm all drunk n'shit..." Jane grunted as she staggered slightly, having to grab onto a corner of the kitchen counter for support.

"During my observations, I hardly witnessed you touch alcohol," Khan pointed out, "I am aware you're not pregnant, drowning your sorrows in such a manner is absurd; you of all people should know better."

She wiped at the corner of her mouth where she was beginning to drool a little, "Hmph! What do you know, Mr Anything-You-Can-Do-I-Can-Do-Better!" She managed to slur all that out in her drunken rage, "Is there anything you can't do? I bet you can't do this!"

Jane waddled to a cupboard and pulled it out, plunging a hand to ransack through the contents before fishing out a spoon which she proceeded to balance over the nose. Funnily enough, it stayed.

"Jane-"

A few seconds later and the spoon dropped off, clattering to the floor. Jane watched it fall to the floor before she whipped her head up to Khan again, "You! You make me feel so...so jumbly inside! Why couldn't you have been another typical, boring, nerdy man in a black Starfleet sweater who had the hots for me! Why couldn't you have been plain and average John Harrison? Noooo, you had to be Khan! You just had to be a superman, a dictator with Admiral Marcus hating on you! Why did you have to pick me and destroy my life?! You're holding people hostage in a massive refrigerator just to get me to co-operate with you! But I came back to you...I could've run away...changed my name...got hyperplastic surgery...gotten the first flight off this country, off this planet. But no, I came back...And then I check the test and I'm not pregnant but for some reason I'm really really upset..."

The house simmered into silence as gradually, Jane abandoned her attempt and left her sentence trailing; she seemed to have sobered up. However, she put a hand over her mouth, and then Khan saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"...And I'm not pregnant but for some reason I'm really, really..._upset_." She repeated herself, choking slightly on the last word.

She turned and wandered towards the lounge, Khan followed her but she ignored him and dropped over the sofa again with her knees to her chest, huddling. He moved down beside her but she did not acknowledge his presence; she was sniffling a little louder now as she reached for a cushion and clutched it to herself. Khan reached over and saw that she was rather red-eyed and puffy and took her by the arms, hauling her into his embrace. Even though she appeared sober, Jane did not refuse his advances this time although earnestly, he was only holding her in his arms. "Jane, it is no loss."

He felt her slump against him, her cheek over his chest and her hands limp on her lap. He brushed some of her hair back, smoothing it down before he took one of her little hands in his and inspected it, rubbing his thumb over the back of her palm.

"...What is this, Khan?"

He closed his eyes, shook his head regally, "Mm, you state the obvious yet deep inside you already know what it is, Jane...you're just afraid to hear the word escape from your very own lips. You returned to me on your resolve...you are evidently distraught that you do not bear my child yet here you are questioning me what...'this' is."

Abruptly, Jane freed herself from his embrace and stumbled out of his lap, falling onto the floor. In seconds, she gathered herself, shaking her head. "I know what you're going to say next and you're wrong." She spluttered, "You're wrong!"

Khan got off the sofa to stand in front of her, reaching for her, "Jane-"

"No, _don't!_ You're wrong you're wrong you're wrong! I don't love you and I never will! I may be okay with you now, but there has not been one single living moment of my life since I met you where I have never, not once, not ever, **_EVER_** forgiven you for what you did to me that night. And for that, Khan Noonien Singh, you will never have my forgiveness, not even if you begged for it!_" _She screamed before she turned away from him and ran towards the direction of their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

He made no attempt to follow her.

* * *

**LATER**

Jane woke up again, alone. She was a little hungover. Her drunken bout was something that left her cringing. She had said things to Khan that were words, better left unsaid. Furthermore, to be aware that Khan had asked her rival to be his partner at the First Day Contact celebration made her want to hurl. And here she was left at home. To even _picture_ Trudy and Khan sitting beside each other at a table made her fists curl. To even _know_ that they had spoken made her want to punch a hole in the wall.

She lay in bed in the darkness with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling and listening to the cooing cicadas and nightlife; her mind was a clutter, rife and filled to the brim with a cacophony of negative, angry emotions.

However, she was brought of her thoughts as soon as she heard a loud noise that had come from outside. Immediately, she sat up in bed and checked the clock. It was only nine. Did Khan leave? She wasn't sure. If he did, Khan would not have returned home so early; the dinner started at seven and the after-party started at nine and would finish late in the night. She knew Khan was not exactly a party lover therefore he might come back...

Perhaps Khan had forgotten something and had returned? _Dear lord, what if he is coming back with Trudy? _She thought worriedly,_ No, Khan would never do that._ Nevertheless, she reached into the cupboard by the bed, pulling out the phaser, deciding not to take any chances. She set it to stun and slid out of bed, carefully tiptoed to the door and opened it a little fraction. The living room light was on but she could not see who was inside...all she could see was a large shadow on the wall. She'd seen enough of Khan to know that the silhouette did not belong to him...

…so who was it?

Panic seeped into her all but at once. There was an intruder in the house. She questioned herself on how someone could have gotten in. She could not find any way to crack the code and only Khan knew...But this person in their home was definitely **_not_** Khan. Jane watched the shadow linger in the lounge and she could hear rustling. The intruder was searching for something. A robber, perhaps, or one of Marcus' men? Should she apprehend this intruder? Or should she pretend to be asleep and ignore it? Deciding to follow her gut instinct no matter what the consequences were, Jane pushed open the door as quickly as she could and trekked down the corridor with the phaser in her grip. As she rounded the corner, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and then stepped out.

"Hold it."

The intruder had his back to her and abruptly paused in his actions.

"Put. Your. Arms... in the air." Jane began as calmly as she could despite her rapidly beating heart; she realized she positively had no remote idea who this man was and why she had even decided to apprehend the intruder, "Put your arms in the air where I can see them, NOW!"

_If I only could speak to Khan like that without having to be drunk,_ she woefully lamented as the figure slowly dropped the papers and raised their arms as she had requested, their gloved hands in the air.

"Now turn around."

Again, the intruder complied, turning round gradually. Jane was endowed with a good look of the intruder very well; the man was wearing a black trenchcoat with the hood pulled over their head; a black respirator with two tubes protruding from the mouth was also fitted over his face, obscuring all his features and hair. The intruder was determined not to be identified, it seemed.

"Take off the mask."

The figure shook his head.

"I said take off the fucking mask!" Jane screamed; she'd never swear or curse at all in her life but at the moment, she was rather distressed and after Marcus' uncalled visit she was more vigilant than ever. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

A ragged breath escaped from the man's mask. "I'm looking for something, but it seems what I'm looking for isn't actually here as I had believed," His voice was scratchy and muffled, "I don't want any trouble."

"Then don't break into people's homes." She barked, "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I have a decoder." The hooded, masked man threw his gaze down to the pocket of his jacket. "...May I?"

"Go on." She continued to snarl, setting the phaser to kill with a quick rolling movement of her finger, "But if you pull any stunts, I'll shoot."

The man nodded, before he lowered one hand and slipped it into his pocket, pulling out a small device. "See? It's a universal decoder. Grants me access anywhere no matter how secure a building is." He added, before he took a deep drag of air through the mask and exhaled; puffs of wispy smoke blew out from the tubes of the mask then and into the atmosphere of the room, "...I can smell him all over you."

"What?"

"Khan." He said, shuddering all over, "I can _smell_ him all over you. You're Jane Morrow, aren't you? Yes, I recognize your face. You were all over the news. You're the disgraced Captain of the Ganymede. I wonder what you're doing here. Ah, I know. You're pregnant with his child. Or you will be, soon."

Jane's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. "How did you-"

"I'm in Khan's home in the middle of the night and there is a woman who has emerged from Khan's bedroom, apprehending me. For what other reason would there be for Khan to keep a woman at his home? He regards himself too highly to have a whore...Seeking out whores for pleasure is downright beneath him... No, no, you're not that at all. You're _important_."

She held the phaser tightly in her sweaty hands, "What?"

"Khan is an Augment and I cannot get close to him. The only one he has let close to his unguarded heart is you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, stammering slightly.

"You are close enough of an **_ally_** to him." The man pointed out, "He's allowed you to live with him here, so he must trust you a lot. The war criminal Khan Noonien Singh has a lot of enemies, you know, he hardly has a friend in the world...but here you are. He must obviously trust you enough to look after his home and office when he is away... he trusts you not to sabotage his work, not to poison his food, the water, not to kill him when he is asleep...Does that not say something to you?"

It had never crossed her mind at all.

"Ohhh, I get it now...The Admiral knows nothing about this...oh, of course not...if the Admiral knew what Khan was up to, he'll be after you and your offspring...as if the Admiral would ever let Khan have offspring in the first place…That's why you're here. No-one knows you're here, right?" questioned the man, "Is Khan holding you here, against your will? You can leave right now, you know. The front door is open. I've unlocked it. It was locked from outside, triple reinforced. If I didn't use Khan's DNA, I wouldn't have been able to get in. Go on, you can go. You can go home."

The man made a motion forwards to her and Jane immediately held up the phaser at him, "Don't come any closer!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll shoot."

The man waggled a gloved finger now, chuckling, "Hmm, interesting. That response, that is. You like him, don't you? Of course you do...what's not there to like? The man's a superhuman...a _god_...a being stuck in an unfamiliar time, how mysterious...how exciting, yes? A long time ago he was a ruler, a dictator... such a powerful man...you'd want to be on his good side, wouldn't you? He can give you everything. Did he promise you the world? His undying love? They're lies! Khan Noonien Singh doesn't love! Love is for the weak, he proclaims. Even when he reigned there was no historical record of him having a spouse. He's a cold-hearted killer! On the day of his awakening, he went on a rampage, killing everyone in his way as he tried to escape! He killed them all! Innocent men and women...who were only meant to do their job...and when he was recaptured, he was reeking of their blood. But obviously he must've done something since you're helping him...you seem to have some attachment to him…here you are, guarding his home from intruders like some loyal lapdog. And now you're refusing to leave."

"He's holding my crew hostage." Jane said quickly, "I'm the only one who can save them."

"Is that so? Interesting... you and I seem to be on the same page...We're not exactly enemies of Khan, but we aren't enemies of the Admiral, either. We're in the middle here. It's very black and white and we're in the gray. You see, I find Khan a highly unique individual. If I had the chance, I'd like to study him a bit more...but at the moment, you're in my way. I am so sorry it has come to this."

"Stop!" She was too late; the man fired a phaser hidden within his pockets and it struck Jane squarely in the chest before she could react. She flopped backwards, stunned. The house fell silent.

The man tilted his head to the side before he took off his mask, humming lightly under his breath as he side-stepped over towards Jane as she lay twitching on the floor. The phaser had been set to a low level and hadn't been able to completely knock her out cold, and she swerved her eyes to her assailant. She didn't recognise him at all, but he was a middle-aged man, with dark brown hair and bottle green eyes.

He knelt down beside her and took a deep whiff. "There's no doubt about it. I can smell Khan all over you. He's claimed you as his own." Then he delved a hand into his pockets, pulling out a hypospray. The stranger then held up the spray under the light, "Well, I think it's marvellous that you will have Khan's baby. I wonder what the child will be like. Will it be even greater than Khan? I'm not sure, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't hurt you or the baby and I certainly won't tell Marcus. Something tells me that later on...you're going to be of very good use to me."

Jane's eyes widened, as she watched the man level the spray towards her neck.

"Don't worry...all you're gonna feel is a little pinch..." cooed the man as he hovered above her, before he stuck the spray into her neck and pushed down, injecting the contents inside her, making her jerk slightly, "And the best thing is, you're not even going to remember any of this."

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Khan pulled out a small receiver from his pocket and looked at the screen which contained a diagram of his house; there was a red dot flashing angrily on the picture of the front door, indicating that the security code had been compromised from outside.

_An intruder._

He slipped the receiver into his pocket without further ado and stood up in his seat. Beside him, Trudy watched him as he rose from his seat and put down her wine glass. "Hey, where are you going?" She hissed angrily, "John! The party's just about to begin! John Harrison, what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you leaving me! You can't just leave me like this!"

"My wife needs me." He muttered, picking up his jacket next.

Her eyes widened in response. "What the-! You didn't tell me you had a – _John_!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm in an effort to stop him, "Take one more step and-"

Khan glared at her, growling out, "_Do not touch me_."

Trudy let go immediately with a squeak and returned to her seat quietly. Turning away from her, Khan slipped through the massive crowd within the dining hall, unseen.

* * *

1. The part with Khan actually happens just after the break-in but I put it into the end of the chapter. I wasn't sure if Khan should have mentioned Jane being his wifey, if its too weird or OOC I'll get rid of it if you guys don't like it.

2. Also, I didn't really write it here, but Jane is disgusted with herself because everything she is doing is pointing like a neon sign that she loves Khan, but deep inside she knows that he has ruined her life and stuff and taking Stanley etc hostage but she still finds herself drawn to him, she is upset that she is not pregnant, thinks that there is actually a problem with her, jealous that he asked Trudy to the dance and afraid that he would move on...


	14. Affection

I know this will ruin this chapter for you but I thought a serious warning prior would be necessary before you proceed in case this chapter makes any of you uncomfortable and tbh I'm not very confident posting this up, but I really hope you guys like it.

**WARNING:** Lemon.

* * *

**AFFECTION**

* * *

As Jane fell unconscious, Arik proceeded to strap his mask over himself; ramming a gloved hand into his pockets, he pulled out a small empty vial and removed the current one from the hypospray, replacing it with the empty one. He was humming jovially to himself as he worked, pushing up the sleeve of her shirt before levelling the spray onto Jane's arm. Jamming the spray over her skin, he pushed down and watched as blood shot into the empty vial, still humming under his breath. However, a loud _THUD!_interrupted him in his actions and he whipped his head up; another figure clad in black had conveniently crashed through the roof of Khan's home and landed in the middle of the lounge surrounded by fallen debris and brick; the floorboards exploded violently upon impact of the landing.

Arik stared at the spectacle wide-eyed as splinters that were sent flying in all possible directions whacked off the protective glass of his mask; once the commotion was over, a grin stretched on his face and he exclaimed, "Ah! Omega, I knew you'd come – "

This mysterious individual – now known as Omega - who was donned with a visor and mask covering their face, immediately diverted attention to Arik who was still holding Jane down. With one hand and one swift motion, the Omega had grabbed Arik by the neck and hoisted him up in the air. Arik futilely let out a gurgled rasp, yet attempting to grin as he struggled with the fist clenched tightly around his windpipe.

"I knew it – "

Before Arik could finish his sentence yet again, the Omega threw him away with such immense force that the man went soaring through the window in a blink, smashing the glass completely as his back connected with the glass. With Arik out of the picture, the Omega turned to the vial of Jane's blood that Arik had left behind, picked it up before slipping it into his own pocket. He turned to the unconscious girl then lifted her off with relative ease, throwing her over his shoulder before storming to the spot underneath the hole.

With one giant leap, the Omega left the lounge and arrived outside at the roof of the house where a small jumpship was waiting; opening the door, he stuffed Jane inside the passenger seat, clipped her in before slipping in himself, commandeering the pilot's seat and taking the control in hand. He made the ship hover off the roof and into the air and soon he was off...

* * *

Khan returned home just in time to see a small jumpship leaving his rooftop. He could see Jane inside, slumped over the passenger's seat, unconscious. Beside her, the pilot was a man donned all over in black with a mask obscuring his face. Eyebrows furrowing tightly in anger, Khan stormed to his own ship and swiftly entered, seating himself into the pilot's seat without further ado.

"Welcome, Master Khan." said a mechanical female's voice that sounded eerily identical to Jane. "How are you this evening?"

"Mudd, set your target on enemy craft, approximately five thousand, two hundred and eighty yards ahead. Ensure all phasers are prepared to fire."

"Yes, Master Khan. Initiating phaser sequence."

Khan's ship left the landing pad without further ado and he was pursuing the ship with Jane inside, quick. An airborne battle was sure to attract attention, he thought, as he followed the ship higher and higher into the air, and further and further away from their home. The city nightlife of San Francisco loomed closer into view as he pursued. Once he had the enemy ship in the crosshairs, he slammed down on the button and multiple energy blasts came bursting forth from the cannons.

To his acute surprise, the blasts had hit against an invisible energy force-field, protecting the ship. The enemy ship retaliated by firing phasers in return. Khan dodged, steering the ship up and down and around; whilst the enemy was fitted and deftly prepared for battle, Khan only had a jumpship which was usually utilised for light travel. It wasn't exactly the best suited for combat.

Jane was his priority here. "Mudd, we must get closer to the ship." He ordered next, and the computer responded immediately.

"As you wish, Master Khan."

The ship chugged along faster than before and soon, they were behind the ship and Khan commanded, "Keep firing on both port and starboard so we deny it an escape route."

"Yes, Master Khan." As the ship's phasers began firing, keeping the enemy ship straight in its path, Khan unstrapped himself from the pilot's chair, opened the door then leapt out and landed onto the enemy ship. Immediately, the pilot spotted him and tried to shake him off, making the ship roll and spin in mid-air. Khan grabbed onto a rail, ripping open the emergency hatch closeby. He entered through the small opening and arrived at the cockpit, startling the pilot who immediately hit the autopilot button.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself." Khan snarled as he stood directly opposite the intruder, eyeing him warily.

His only response was prolonged silence until the Omega came charging at him with astonishing speed; he closed in on him yet Khan merely stood and welcomed the assault although the fist that connected with his chest was powerful enough to make him stumble backwards and he glanced up, mildly startled; _no-one_ had the strength to do that. Marcus' little bodyguards could not even get him to budge and those men were colossal brutes with massive builds and bulging muscles as hard as stone... and this was nought but one man yet he had managed to make Khan take a meagre step back?

Khan retaliated with a counterattack of his own, slamming his knuckles hard into the man's chest once he sought the opportunity. He did not even bother to avoid and took the brunt of the attack...although the Omega merely responded with neither a flinch nor a grunt. He merely...stood there. Again, this took Khan off-guard. No-one would have been able to endure an attack as such. A blow like that would have sent a man hurtling towards the moon and it dawned to him that this was not a man, but an _Augment_. Khan was livid with anger as he contemplated where this man came from and how he came to be. He was not one of Khan's seventy-two crew members, that was for certain...

Marcus. Everything pointed to him. This man must be affiliated with Marcus, some way or another. Intense rage built up inside him and Khan and the intruder were suddenly exchanging blows at an astonishing rate; every blow and the intruder anticipated with frightening accuracy and speed, keeping up with Khan's combat finesse and speed. The battle raged on with neither party backing down nor slowing down for all that mattered until Khan had slammed the Omega's back into the control panel, connecting with a button that made the doors hiss open. He had his hands closed around the Omega's neck, squeezing tightly until the light of the visor suddenly glowed a bright red and before Khan could retreat, a ray of furious energy shot forth from the visor and slammed into his chest; Khan reeled backwards, slamming into the wall before he dropped to the floor. The Omega closed in on him in seconds, delivering hefty kicks to his side until -

"Oh no, you don't!"

Suddenly the Omega was being attacked from behind; Jane had woken up and lunged herself at him, throttling his back. Immediately, the Omega tried to shake her off as she grabbed, tugged and pulled, trying to get him away from Khan as much as possible. Her efforts were futile; however, as she pulled at the collar, she exposed pale skin and a strange mark on the back of his neck. He finally pushed her off him and she went careening backwards, towards the direction of the opened door. It had happened so quickly. There she was, stumbling towards the door, arms waving around frantically...

...and then she disappeared off the ship, into the darkness.

...

Jane felt the chilly, immediate rush of the air outside. The cold, biting wind was attacking her from every possible direction, blowing her hair everywhere in her face... she screamed as she went flying out of the open door and into the air, spinning and hurtling down uncontrollably. She was flapping around helplessly, tumbling around gracelessly in mid-air. She'd always wanted to try orbital skydiving but now it was earnestly not as fun as she had hoped. As she plunged through the air, she saw the ship above her in the distance and through the windscreen, she saw Khan delivering a fierce punch to the Omega's head, making the man stumble. With this opportunity, Khan abandoned him, arrived at the door of the ship and leapt out. She watched him in horror as he dove straight for her even though they were too far away from each other.

She automatically stuck her arm out for him although the rate she was falling was too fast for him to catch up. "_KHAN!_" She screamed; she could see the lights of the city below, tiny bright pinpricks in the dark. Plummeting at a frightening speed in the sky with naught but buildings below was guaranteed to be a messy death.

"Jane!"

She whipped her head up to see Khan closing on her, but he was still so very far, far away. She tried to reach for him again and he reached for her, made a grab. Missed. Jane plummeted even faster, flinging her arm helplessly. Khan went after her as quickly as he could. The tips of their fingers touched, grappling, then slid, slipping away like water. Jane didn't think he would catch her at this rate. The lights of the city were becoming brighter and brighter now; she was nearing the top of a large skyscraper-like building, ant-sized hovercars below could be seen zooming around.

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her hand and re-opened her eyes again.

"Jane, hold onto me." Khan said; he was before her. He had caught her. She gawped at him, mouth half-open with shock and relief; she had no idea he had managed to reach her so fast but she was so very grateful. Nodding, she clutched onto him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as they fell together. Khan pulled at his sleeve to reveal a device strapped around his wrist and began barking orders.

Moments later and Khan's ship came flying to the rescue from a distance before it rolled onto its side underneath them, one of its doors shooting open and catching Khan and Jane in one quick swoop. They dropped inside, landing in a heap against the wall of the ship – Khan had his arms enveloped around her tightly to protect her - and once they were safe, the ship rolled back into its rightful position; they followed the gravity and went toppling to the floor. Jane flopped on top of Khan with her eyes squeezed shut. The ship automatically closed the door and everything went silent.

The Omega's ship was seen retreating away in the distance.

"Are you safe, Master Khan, Miss Morrow?" said Mudd's voice over the telecom.

"Yes, we are safe, thank you. Your timing was impeccable." Khan replied as he let go of Jane, before he glanced up at her. "Jane, are you unharmed?"

"...I-I'm fine," She squeaked and she slowly got off him, rubbing at her head. She sat on her haunches as Khan sat up in front of her; he was watching her intently and she slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "I'm fine." She repeated breathlessly, nodding in order to convince him.

He took her hand and got up, helping her to stand beside him. Her feet wobbled and he caught her in his arms; she didn't move, clearly swamped by a modest state of shock since she was a tiny fraction away from death. Khan proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder and swept her off her feet and into his arms, bridal style, then moved her to the passenger's chair, made her sit down. He joined her in the pilot's chair, the control board lights switching on. "Set co-ordinates to the complex, please." He commanded.

"Yes, Master Khan."

The ship jittered into motion, rising away from the skyscraper they almost crashed into and up into the air. It flew over the nightlife of San Francisco; their ship and the massive windscreen granted a beautiful view of the city, as Khan pressed on the ship's autopilot function and set the ship to a rather slow crawl. He sat comfortably in his chair, before he reached over and took Jane's hand, holding it.

A few seconds later, she curled her fingers around his and held them tightly.

* * *

"What happened here?" Jane asked, glancing around the ruins of their wrecked lounge.

"An intruder." Khan replied as he carried Jane into their house (bridal style, which had her cringing somewhat). He carried her to the sofa where he settled her down before proceeding to check her vitals with a receiver which he took from his pocket, letting the device hover over her body but it indicated that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Intruder?" She couldn't remember. What was she doing in someone else's ship anyway? Wasn't she sleeping in the bedroom? How did she jump from a bedroom to a ship? She couldn't remember that either. Her mind drew a blank. "How come you're back? I thought you were at the party."

"Security was compromised. I came back as quickly as I could." Khan said, "A man attempted to take you away."

"I don't remember."

Khan slipped off the sofa and moved towards the broken living room window. He checked the window pane and the surroundings but saw nothing outside in the dark street and from the corner of his eye, he could see Jane hobbling off the sofa to the spot directly underneath the hole in the roof. She looked up at the night sky, tilting her head to the side.

"Looks like a tiny spaceship crashed in here or something." She was murmuring as she wandered over to his side, yet she was met with silence. "Khan? Are you alright...?"

"_Marcus._" Khan growled viciously under his breath.

"What about Marcus?"

"He must be the perpetrator. That man was an Augment. No human could have withstood my assault as such." Khan replied, "It was not one of my people."

"Then Marcus has an Augment _working_ for him?" She remembered that before Khan left, they had an argument; it seemed that was all water under the bridge now judging from what they'd just been through together...

"There are no other Augments in this world save for myself and my crew. I am a creation of selective breeding and genetic re-engineering; a practise deemed forbidden, demonised and stigmatized away from existence yet revered in texts and books. However, it is not difficult to replicate the process if you are intelligent and foolish enough." Khan muttered, before he moved away from the living room and into the bedroom; Jane looked at the hole and the rest of the lounge, wondering if Khan was actually going to leave it the way it was.

She followed him for the time being; she entered the bedroom, watching him pace up and down the room, stuck in thought. "Are you okay?"

He turned to her sharply, "The Augment, if he is a spy of the Admiral's, will report this. The Admiral will know you are here and he will come for you. He will take you away from me. I cannot allow that to happen. You cannot stay here, Jane."

"Then where will I go?"

"I have another base in London, near Section 31. They will not be able to find you there."

"How will moving to London be any safer?"

"If it guarantees your safety, then so be it. I will arrange for you to leave at dawn."

"Are you coming?"

"No, I am required to stay in San Francisco until the Vengeance is complete."

"You want me to move to London by myself?"

"Yes."

She shook her head then. "No."

"No?" He questioned. His eyes promptly narrowed into slits following that and he marched up to her but she stood stiffly on her spot; he stopped millimetres from her, their noses almost touching yet she was unaffected by their close proximity. He muttered, "_No? _You are in no position to defy me."

"I'm not defying you." She asserted firmly and mild surprise gradually became evident in his expression. She added, "I mean 'no' as in, I'm not going anywhere. At least not without you. I'm not going anywhere without you. I won't take one step out of this house, unless you're with me. Fine, I know someone broke into the house tonight, tried to take me away, but I don't remember and I don't know why I don't remember...maybe I was fighting back and hit my head real bad, but just because some stranger broke into our house doesn't mean I'm going to pack my bags and move halfway across the globe-"

He closed in on her even further but she was still undeterred, "You are but a measly human - a _woman _nonetheless - what hopes do you possibly have of defending or protecting yourself from the perils of an Augment?" He murmured, with his lips meticulously brushing against hers.

"I may be human but I can manage." She murmured back.

Khan turned away from her abruptly, shaking his head as he paced the room again. "An Augment will _destroy _you, Jane. You cannot even comprehend the severity of this situation." He was too fast for her to react for he had suddenly closed in on her once more and grabbed her by the neck in one quick movement; it was not painful but she hadn't anticipated his swiftness and was helpless underneath his grip, "Your neck...how _fragile_...how delicate. I can snap your neck so easily, so effortlessly...This power is unimaginable...It is also a frightening power that has now been exploited and abused by the Admiral to create his own breed of superhuman. I will see to it myself that this man is punished for his detestable crimes."

Jane swallowed down as he slowly let go. "...Khan, I'm staying here. I'll say it again as many times as I need; I'm not going anywhere without you. Stop trying to deal with things by yourself," She said, a little anxiously this time, "Look, it's been a long, crappy day. You need to rest."

He gave her a brief nod. "Then you should rest first, Jane. I have some matters to attend to."

"...Sure." They stood in silence for a while before Jane nervously reached over and gave him a light, awkward pat on the shoulder, "Don't stay up too late, I'll be worried."

Khan was watching her very carefully now as she waddled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jane stared at her reflection, inspecting herself. One side of her neck felt rather itchy but she didn't take much notice of it. She shrugged again and took off her pants and began folding them, staring at her reflection morosely when the door suddenly opened and Khan barged in after her. Before she turned around, he put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her as usual. She watched his reflection with slight unease; however, he was watching her beadily, hunger evident in his eyes and then his strong arms were around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"What are you doing? I thought you had matters to attend to."

"I can attend to them later." He murmured, before he began to press his lips over the side of her neck.

"Khan-" She paused because his hands were trailing down to the thin band of her panties, his fingers slipping underneath the flimsy material before gliding back up over her stomach, his hands proceeded to roam over the rest of her body, over her breasts, her hips, the sides of her legs and into the deep curves of her inner thighs. Jane's mind began to cloud up, her breaths shortening as his sensual touch sent multiple shivers down her spine, reducing her to a puddle on the spot. With a shaky breath, she uttered, "Khan."

He pulled away from her, hands withdrawing abruptly. "_What?_"

Jane bit on her lip. "...I said some really horrible things to you earlier on." She said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"...What exactly happened today?"

He pulled away from her, his lips by her ear, "A man tried to take you away," He whispered, "I do not know who, and I do not know why."

"I'll be more careful."

"That isn't the point, Jane. You can be so easily..._lost_, to me."

She stared at their reflections in the mirror, at Khan in particular, "...Thanks for saving me. You really are extraordinary; I see that now."

"You are always welcome, Jane." He murmured, before he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

A tiny, fond smile appeared on her lips then, and when Khan smirked, she found the smile widening. Khan let one hand rest around her waist whilst the other went to cup her throat, bringing her face close to his. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips over hers; at first, she stiffened and whilst he held her in his arms, Jane remained unmoving before slowly, she responded. As soon as she reciprocated, he increased his grip on her; she let out a muffled gasp as he maneuvered her so she was now facing him before he forced her backwards that she met the wall. They broke off as soon as she hit the hard surface and she regained her breath before Khan swooped down on her again, nudging her knees apart with his and letting her support herself on him. He was forcing her further up against the wall, burying his face into her neck, nibbling at the tender flesh of her neck, growling softly.

However, he soon moved away from her neck to kiss her on the lips again; she melted against him, one hand landing firmly on his broad, powerful shoulders while the other went to tangle into his dark hair. Her mind was hazy; usually when Khan kissed her, she'd be turning away, or trying to hit him or push him off her. Now she was...welcoming him, _responding _to him? Things certainly had changed. Now she earnestly found herself yearning for his touch, carving for his lips to claim hers.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Khan pulled her off the wall and carried her out of the bathroom and towards the bed; before she knew it, he dropped her over the awaiting mattress and she landed on her back, much like the last time he'd done so. However, when he climbed on top of her, she was not afraid. He pinned her wrists beside her head and leaned down to kiss her, rocking against her hips, forcing a moan to escape from her mouth as she felt his hardness warm and stiff against her belly. His hands were exploring every aspect of her body and when he kissed her again, she was overcome with a desire for this, a desire for _him_.

In a swift motion, his hand was between her legs, fingers creeping into the fabric of her panties once again. She threw her gaze down at herself and his hand, "Khan what are you – Ooh!" Jane squeaked with her eyes wide; she could not finish her sentence with words as he proceeded to push apart her folds before inserting a finger inside. She whimpered piteously; her inexperience meant she was easy to manipulate and easy to satisfy. He could feel her trembling, her breathing becoming labored much to his delight as he subjected her to this highly pleasurable, but still unmanageable, torture. He inserted another finger inside her, tormenting her, and her eyes went wide at the sensation. He worked her leisurely, waiting. He could do this all night. Jane's entire body was quivering; she looked like she was about to cry in defeat.

Smirking again, Khan finally withdrew his fingers out of her and licked them clean, which had her eyes broadening at the display. She stared at him, her cheeks red and warm as he pulled her into his arms again to lean down and press his lips over hers. Jane found herself succumbing immediately, melting against him as their lips meshed together again and again. She had never noticed it before, but they fit perfectly, their lips moulding against each other faultlessly. Dear lord, how could this feel so right?

But when he pulled away from her, she felt oddly upset and she opened her eyes, watching him. He held her in his arms, his gaze lingering on her lips. "Kiss me, Jane..." He murmured, and she complied silently, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck to bring him closer to her that their mouths met each other again. He kissed her ardently in return, before releasing her with a pained gasp; her mouth felt rather sore and tender now, and he moved his lips over her jaw, her cheeks and temples. It didn't seem like he cared where he was kissing her, as long as he had covered inch of her skin with his mouth. Instinctively, she arched against him as he trailed butterfly kisses down the side of her face. Jane was frankly a lot bolder regarding intimacy as previously she'd shied away from him, kept her legs clamped together most of the time and she downright refused to look at him, hold or touch him. Now she was writhing against him suggestively and caressing him, her hands pushing up the rims of his sweater, lifting it up to mid-torso.

He shrugged himself out of his sweater for her, tossing it over his head and onto the floor somewhere, leaving himself bare so she could touch his flesh. Her fingertips were swimming over his muscles and biceps, sending jolts down his system. He had longed for her touch as much as she longed for him and he kissed her impetuously, running his hand through her hair and brushing it back whilst his other hand trailed underneath her shirt and over her stomach. He felt the outlines of her abs and let his hand linger over her breast.

"_Khan_..." She moaned into his mouth, and for a split second, he had hesitated.

Hearing her breathe out his name so lustfully stunned him to a great extent and he found himself kissing her harder now, prying her mouth open with his own before he slipped his tongue inside. He licked the roof of her mouth enticingly and she moaned into his mouth eagerly, running her hands further up and down his chest. He was groaning too; she simply drove him wild and now that she was reciprocating to him, it was now or never.

In his haste, he ripped off her shirt, sat up before unbuckling his pants; he proceeded to yank her damp panties to her ankles. Once they were both unclothed, he climbed over her and she spread her legs apart for him. He was already hard and heavy for her and she closed her eyes, eyelids fluttering shut with anticipation as he entered her in a swift thrust, sliding inside all the way until he was lodged deeply to the hilt. She let out a stifled groan at the powerful intrusion, falling backwards on the bed with a gasp and as he withdrew, she moaned even louder before he slammed his length back inside. He wasn't any gentler compared to their first time.

As though he was claimed by a haze, Khan picked up his pace, withdrawing and slamming into her with remote abandon. She moved her hips against his, their eyes locked and suddenly, the urge to possess and dominate was roaring into life in his system; he'd never experienced such a strong desire to claim a female before in his entire existence. He watched her writhe underneath his powerful body, her fingers grappling at the sheets and the bed underneath, trying to find leverage as he subjected her to his fast, brutal and angry thrusts. Her head thrashed, mouth agape with euphoria. All he was capable of was smirking before he grabbed her hand and made her fingers land on his jaw, over his lips and his cheekbones before letting them entangle into his hair as he pumped. Her helpless moans spurned him on and he lifted one leg, throwing it over his shoulder - it only made her cry in bliss. She dug her nails into his flesh as he fisted her hair, burying his face into the crook of her neck whilst thrusting. She could hear groaning, growling, snarling. Khan? Her mind was fogging, seemingly lost in this immeasurable ecstasy he was subjecting her to. Each thrust sent her spilling over the edge, making her cry and gasp. If it wasn't for Khan biting down on her skin so hard, she would've lost her senses completely.

He continued to pound into her, showing no mercy. The pressure that had been building in her lower regions was accumulating to a height she thought impossible, and she tried to meet his desperate thrusts, letting him slam into her again and again. The need for release had her practically crying out and as she came, he followed after her with a fierce grunt. His seed spilled inside her, and he came to a gradual slower pace, thrusting inside lazily. She lay on the bed panting, with Khan still on top and semihard. If only she knew how much he appreciated this. He would've liked her to do more for him though, maybe to have her take him in her mouth and suck him off, but this was enough – for now. He'd wanted a female to call his own, a female whom he could slake all his lust on. It wasn't a difficult task to find a willing female as he told her before, but not one who he liked, whom he deemed worthy.

Khan made no effort to pull out of her, remaining still. The room felt hot and sticky, the sheets damp. She wrapped her arms around him, slipping her fingers into his hair and stroking the side of his face. Jane blinked blankly at the ceiling above as Khan continued to kiss at her neck, and she briefly tried to recall the reason as to why they had just done what they had just did. To have Khan's child? To save her crew...?

To her utmost surprise, it felt like neither.

* * *

I hope this chapter made everyone happy. Yep there goes the lemon. I hope it was not too graphical. This time they've definitely made a baby because the story needs a move along.

1. A BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU! to everyone for the awesome reviews! I literally had tears of joy pouring down my eyes, like that deviantart emoticon called tearplz where that big smiley face has tears and nosejelly and stuff. Everyone gets a Cumberbatch cookie as promised! (essentially a cookie with The Batch's face on it, or a cookie in the shape of The Batch's head. Mmmmm its cumberlicious lol)

2. I moulded the Omega after the Kyptons in the Man of Steel movie (plus a bit of X-men cos of the visor that creates a Cyclops beam lol). The Kryptons were just too cool and their movements and sheer power just felt like a reflection of how I want the Omega to be portrayed. Also, the luvverly akula03 got me writing 'the Omega' and I stuck to it throughout this chapter because I liked it a lot! Thank youuu ~

3. I am not an expert at action. I am so sorry. I hope I made it easy for you to envision when Jane fell out of the ship and Khan went to catch her.

4. I didn't really have Khan questioning his perfection after all. I wasn't sure how to write it but all you have to know is that he sulked in his office for a bit (jk haha).


	15. Betrayal

Right, time for me to put my foot down. I'm not going to pretend nothing happened because something did happen and it made me really upset when I read some particular reviews from the previous update; for a while I couldn't even look at my review page, I lost all motivation, I struggled in writing this chapter and overall, I wanted to delete my story. I started this in July and had so much fun writing it but now Bad Guy is no longer enjoyable to write and I was really shocked and disappointed by the content in some of the comments that had been made because I didn't expect people to say such things but in the end, I have readers I don't want to let down, I still have plans for this fic and I would like to finish it.

Anyway, apologies because this note isn't aimed towards everyone, and because of what happened, this chapter is unfortunately...well, like...this. Not my best, I have to say. No matter how much I wrote, something just didn't feel right but no matter how many times I rewrote it or change it, the feeling was still the same so I gave up. People who have been supporting my fic, who have been accepting and have been very patient with me, and are still continuing to support my fic, thank you so much. It's not been easy. Words can't express my gratitude.

* * *

**BETRAYAL COMES IN MANY FORMS**

* * *

Here's what you tell yourself:

If Khan asks you how you managed to escape, you tell him that one of Marcus' men discovered you in the closet; as a means to defend yourself, you lashed out first but the guy hit you too. You hit the man as hard as you can in the face, grabbed the arm holding the phaser and pointed it away so when he fired, it wouldn't hit you. It hit the window instead and broke the glass. A second man entered the room next because of all the commotion so you pulled the first man you have been fighting with in front of you as a defensive shield and the second man tried to shoot at you both. You moved to the window with your meat shield, then made a dive and climbed out. Then you started running.

Here's what really happened.

You're hiding in the closet amongst Khan's clothes, just hiding...and you're squatting on the floor with a bin bag wrapped around yourself; outside and you can hear footsteps…really angry, heavy footsteps and you know there are men outside, searching. You can hear them talking to each other and overturning furniture...turning the entire house upside down and Khan's letting himself get beat up in the lounge.

And you hope these men don't find you which is weird because...because you're being held here against your will but suddenly you're hiding from these people who are looking for you, or at least, someone and yeah, it's weird because you don't really know what the right thing to do actually is.

But before you can really decide, the closet doors open and you know there is a man standing before you. He kicks at the side of your gut; it's sore but you bite your tongue to blot the pain, then you hear him leave and you think everything is over and you're safe until he comes back after realizing that something's not right and rips the bag off your head. You look up at this man whom you've never seen before and when you try to hit him, he steps back and shakes his head with his hands up. All of a sudden, you're confused, then there's this silence in the air, it's like a...a really horrible silence which consists of a man staring at you and you're staring at him and now you're both wondering who will make the first move.

However, he fishes around his pockets, takes out a PADD, shows it to you and on it are the words: **Admiral Marcus sent us to find you. Don't say anything, he will hear you.**

You're too stunned to speak.

The man fumbles with his PADD and then shows it to you again. **The Admiral would like to speak to you.**

...And it's not surprising if you're confused.

He taps furiously on the onscreen keyboard of the PADD and the next sentence says, **Meet the Admiral at this address.**

It's an address you aren't familiar with. Khan will never believe you managed to escape, unharmed. Can you even trust this guy? Can you even trust the Admiral? You never knew if he actually sent two men after you that day; it was Khan who told you that. The Admiral is from Starfleet. Starfleet stands for everything right in the whole galaxy. Starfleet is...is the government. Why can you not trust the government? If you can't trust the government, then who do you trust? Hell, you're from Starfleet. Your parents were from Starfleet, and so were their parents. You were practically born and raised there. Starfleet runs through your veins. Starfleet is home.

Starfleet is...you.

With a shaking hand, you silently ask for the PADD. He hands it to you. You write on the PADD's notepage and show it to him. It says: **Hit me so he doesn't suspect.**

* * *

**PRESENT**

The next day, Khan made his way to Admiral Marcus' office. He'd fixed the hole in the roof and the broken window prior his visit to Starfleet. He'd also taken a brief shower with Jane then left her in the complex to pack for London. Although he felt as though one aspect of his plans were moving forwards with regards to Jane and securing her loyalty and trust in him, the other plan, the _grand plan_ which was to save his crew, appeared to be moving further and further off-track. Even the Vengeance occupied his mind more than his rescue plots. He could not let this happen but it was inevitable for he needed these things to be put into effect first before he could ultimately save his crew. He needed Jane to bear his offspring. The Vengeance would have to be built so he would use it, perhaps for future use as a means to leave earth with his crew.

With all those things in hand, he would be finally able to free them.

Now all he had to think was a way to move 72 people without being noticed...

Khan found himself aberrantly recalling the morning they spent talking to each other after their intimate night. Jane asked him if they had a son, what would he do? Khan replied that he would teach him literature, hunting and various other pursuits that would ensure their son would be successful and follow in his footsteps which had Jane staring at him with half-lidded eyes, clearly not entirely thrilled to have heard those words. Then she asked him if they had a daughter, what would he do? And he replied that he would teach her literature, hunting and various other pursuits to ensure that she would be successful and follow in his footsteps. This time, Jane had shrugged. At least if the child was a girl or boy, he would treat them equally. Then Khan asked her what she would do if they had a son or daughter. She told him she would teach him/her proper etiquette, to respect elders, to protect, and that she would teach him/her to play a musical instrument. His jarring, condescending laughter could be heard miles away.

Moving onto serious matters, Jane then recommended not to bring up the break-in to the Admiral for reasons that they had no knowledge about the Augment, who or what it was working for (...or if it was even working for anyone for all that mattered), and the risk of bringing it to the Admiral's attention might bring more trouble than they had wanted. However, Khan was determined to mention it to the Admiral. He needed to know. He had a right to know... whether or not the Admiral entertained him would be up to the Admiral himself.

As soon as Khan made his arrival into his office, the Admiral spun round in his chair with a mug in hand that said '_Dad of The Year_'. "Khan!" Marcus exclaimed, clearly taken off guard by Khan's uncalled arrival for he was not due to report until later on in the afternoon, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There was a break-in at my house last night." He said simply. Marcus was not alone in his office this morning; standing rigidly beside him, was a man Khan had never seen before in the company of the Admiral. Usually Marcus was alone or with Starfleet Officers, security men, his secretaries, and sometimes, with his daughter Carol. This man was young, perhaps in his early twenties with short dark hair, dressed in the usual uniform but the Starfleet sweater was black. The man's expression was suspiciously blank too; he stared wordlessly at Khan with his gray eyes but surprisingly, he was unresponsive to Khan's sudden intrusion that would usually require forceful removal.

"Really now?" Marcus said, and Khan averted attention away from the strange man standing beside the Admiral.

"Yes." Khan said, eyeing the silent man who was continuously staring at him.

Marcus sighed heavily. "And you think I have something to do with it." His expression scrunched up by the mere mention of it. "Whatever are you accusing me of? That I sent someone to break into your house? I came knocking by your door last time if you don't recall. So no, it wasn't me, Khan. I do recommend you brush up on the security though. That won't be much a problem, will it?"

"The intruder was an Augment."

Following Khan's revelation was a brief silence. Marcus finally put down his coffee mug on a coaster and leant forwards in his seat, "An Augment?" He sounded genuinely surprised, "...What the hell are you talking about?"

Khan strode closer towards the Admiral's desk until the silent man finally moved out of his position to apprehend him; Khan stopped and they stood, facing one another; Khan eyed him warily and the man watched him in return with steely silence.

"Alpha, stand down. Let the man speak." Marcus said, waving at him dismissively. The man named 'Alpha' nodded, moved away from Khan and to the side, granting him to pass. Khan moved forwards until he was at the Admiral's desk.

"I fought him," Khan continued to growl as he tore his eyes away from 'Alpha' to the Admiral, "He was an Augment. You may attempt to cover up your ruse as much as you wish, yet no human could have survived my assault as such. How _dare _you utilise the same technology that brought me and the rest of my kind into existence."

Marcus, although used to Khan's threats, appeared uncomfortable at Khan's increasing hostility this time and edged around in his seat in response. "Khan, calm down-"

"You may extort me as much as you wish, for I am their leader and eminence." Khan left no room for the Admiral to speak, determined to have his say until the very end, "You have used my crew against me; in exchange for my service and intellect, you have threatened their lives. I have worked and obliged to every command you have requested of me but you..._you_-"

For an instance, Khan had seen Marcus cower before him as he raised his fist to strike, yet before Khan _could _strike, Alpha had sprung into action and had lunged for him; they dropped to the floor, wrestling. Khan found himself behind held down on the ground with Alpha's hand on his throat. Khan was snarling and fighting back, throwing his fist at the man. His clenched fist collided with Alpha's cheek but the man was unfazed; Alpha's strength was otherworldly and definitely non-human, but he was not as strong as Khan and soon, Alpha found himself gradually being overpowered and the tables were being turned, with Khan gradually managing to throw Alpha off him. His mind flickered to life, piecing together whether this was the man who had tried to take Jane away last night. It wasn't.

"You can't blame us for trying to protect ourselves, Khan!" Marcus shouted as Alpha grappled fiercely with Khan; the Admiral hurriedly scrambled out of his chair and went to the door, yelling out, "Beta! Gamma! Get over here right now!"

As Alpha and Khan continued their vicious struggle, Alpha was soon joined by a bigger, burlier man and a young woman respectively. With three against one, Khan found himself apprehended from all possible angles and soon, his arms were restrained and he was lifted off the ground, finally subdued. Having assumed control, Marcus walked over and stood in front of Khan.

"Stand down," He commanded as Khan glowered at him ferociously. Realizing that the man was still not listening, he raised his voice up a notch. "_Stand down_!"

Eventually, Khan found himself relenting, his anger withering away like dust in the wind, and he simply stood, still subdued by the trio who did not let go of him. If he did anything else, the Admiral might use his crew against him again.

"Admiral Marcus," said Alpha, "Awaiting your order, sir."

"No, it's okay. Khan's just a little strung up, that's all." Marcus muttered, "That's enough. I get it, you're angry, but you have to understand this. We needed a way to protect ourselves. Weapons and ships aren't just enough. We haven't abused this technology: Alpha, Beta and Gamma are wonderful beings who will fight for us to the death!"

"Lies!" spat Khan, "You cannot hope to contain the power of the Augments! You cannot control it-"

"I can! If I can control the whole entire Starfleet then I can control this!" Marcus sneered cruelly in response.

Khan raised his head in defiance, "...Why would we...an advanced species...allow ourselves to be controlled by the likes of _you_?"

Having said that, Alpha and the others quickly exchanged brief looks but said nothing. Marcus chuckled, shaking his head, "Khan, we actually have much in common. We're not that different. You have your crew, I have my men. We are authority figures! The only difference between you and me is that you've already had your time. You're no longer in charge here! You're three hundred years too late! There is no place for you! You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere!"

Khan watched him in embittered silence as Marcus finally ceased yelling, grabbed at the lapels of his own shirt, tugged at them together tightly then returned to his desk, sliding back into his seat.

"Anyway...I'll tell you this for the final time; the break-in has got nothing to do with us but we'll look into it if you're that distressed about it. Now, we're going to start building the Vengeance; the finalized blueprints you submitted were more than satisfactory. You will be required to relocate to Jupiter where construction will commence. You will have your own team, you will have your tools, equipment…the usual. Depending on how long you take to build it, we're talking about three to four months. Do I make myself clear?"

Khan gave him an indignant nod after a few seconds. "...Very well. I will prepare."

"Good. Report back here at 0100 hours tomorrow." Marcus replied, before he turned to Alpha. "Will you show our guest out, please?"

Alpha nodded, then slowly let go of Khan; the rest of the Anti-Augments followed suit. As Khan was freed, he studied the faces of the trio very carefully. Alpha was the dark-haired, gray-eyed one. From what had happened, he was possibly the leader since Marcus addressed him more than the other two, whom he now knew to be Beta and Gamma. Beta and Gamma were either the female or the other male (who was an unkind-looking skinhead who had a bigger build than Alpha and appeared much, much older as well). Alpha opened the door wide, gesturing for Khan to exit. Khan left and Alpha closed the door behind him.

With Khan gone, Marcus pondered for a brief while as the trio of Anti's stood around his desk, then he said, "Looks like Arik's been hiding something from us. Let's go visit the lying bastard's home, shall we?"

* * *

"Stanley? Stanley, come in! Stanley...?"

"_Captain Morrow?_"

"Hey, Stanley."

"_How are you?_"

"...I'm good, I guess."

"_What's up?_"

"Nothing much. I got good news; soon, you will all be free."

"_That's great! But er...I don't really... feel... any different._"

"Of course you don't, your body's frozen but your brain isn't." Jane replied as she fiddled with the neurotransmitter in hands whilst a few rock specimens Khan had brought for her lay on the counter beside it. Khan had left the transmitter for her; it was essentially, a 'baby monitor' for her crew, and if she got bored of that, she had the rocks to analyze, much to her eagerness. She had switched the transmitter on as Khan had showed her before and tried to see if she elicited a successful response from Stanley, who was apparently the only who was connected to it. She had really wanted to check the rest of her crew, but Khan assured her that they were in safe hands.

"_So...Khan, was it? The guy's called Khan?_"

"Yeah. It's a long story, Stan."

"_Khan? Why does that name sound so familiar?_" Stanley pondered loudly, but then - "_Wait a minute. KHAN? Khan, as in 'Khan Noonien Singh', that Khan?_"

Apparently Stanley knew more about the Eugenics war and Khan more than Jane did. "Yes."

"_But he's supposed to be dead! He was alive three hundred years ago! H-He's the one who almost took over earth!_" Stanley exclaimed, "..._Wait, no, he...he's not dead? Why is he not dead? Did he...urgh...I can't remember what the book said...Anyway, how could he still be alive?_" He was spluttering, and Jane told him everything that Khan had told her; how he was found cryogenically asleep on the SS Botany Bay, how the Admiral woke him up and left the rest in their stasis... The more Jane told Stanley, the more she was beginning to regret turning on the neurotransmitter. Stanley asked next, "_So what does this 'Khan' want?_"

"His crew is being held hostage by the Admiral. He wants to free them."

"_And what's that got to do with you?_"

Finally, Jane found herself lost for words and she was beginning to stammer. "H-He...er...he wants me...to...to..." Jane gradually left her sentence trailing as she contemplated whether she should tell Stanley anything else. Should she really tell Stanley? Should she tell him the truth? She'd known Stanley long enough to trust him, that was for sure. Reassuring herself with a nod, she took a deep breath and said, "...He wants me to have his child."

"_WHAT?!_" Stanley's response was an instantaneous mixture of shock, fury and revulsion. Inwardly, Jane winced and lowered the volume of the transmitter quickly that Stanley's voice was nothing but a low murmur. "_BUT WHY?_"

"...Before he carries out the rest of his plans, he wants a child. He wants the child to...to...well, I'm sure he's confident in himself to save his crew, but if it doesn't go as he planned...at least he still has a child. That's what I know, at least." Jane replied.

"_That doesn't mean you go and make a baby with him!_"

"Stan-"

"_Khan Noonien Singh is known as the greatest enemy of mankind and the most evil person in history... and you're having his child!? You're a traitor to Starfleet!_"

"Stanley, just listen to-"

"_No! I don't want to hear it! I expected more from you! You're a captain, you're our captain, you represent Starfleet and all things good! I can't believe you're-you're assisting a __**criminal**__! I...I can't believe it_. _I looked up to you. I looked up to you so much. What's happened to you? Why are you like this? You weren't like this-"_

Jane hurriedly switched off the neurotransmitter and put it back down on the counter, a palm over her mouth in shock. She'd been in a rather cheerful mood after that conversation with Khan about what they would do if they had a son or daughter. She had even got hopeful, maybe even a little happy, when she began thinking about potential baby names and in general, she had been in a rather dreamy-like state of mind where she envisioned a future with her child and Khan. She hadn't exactly thought about having a child at this age, but now it didn't seem so bad. She had felt...content. The possibilities of raising a child made her rather excited. Now it had all burst and she was confused. Why was Stanley angry at her? He called her a traitor. He said he expected more. He said she wasn't like this before. He was disappointed in her.

Jane angrily bit on her lip, bitter thoughts settling deep in mind. She moved quickly away from the kitchen and into the lounge, seating herself on the sofa and pulling her knees to her chest, contemplating to herself quietly.

She stopped mulling things over when she heard the door open. "...You're back." She mumbled as Khan arrived at the hallway, rubbing at her face with both hands, "How was work?"

There was no reply.

Jane stopped rubbing at her eyes tiredly and glanced over to see that Khan was merely lingering, although he was watching her quietly. "...What's wrong?"

"...I am to relocate to Jupiter to begin the construction of the Vengeance."

"What?" She exclaimed, and she slid off the sofa to stand, "When? ...It's not tonight, is it?"

"Tomorrow." He replied; he removed his shoes and stormed into the lounge, glancing around briefly. He noticed how everything was pristine and in place; Jane did a good job looking after the house in his absence. He'd fixed the window and roof and took care of other utilities whilst Jane would take care of menial housekeeping. It was a strange agreement that underwent without either party mentioning it to one another.

"Oh...like that's any better." She mumbled; she appeared gloomy this evening compared to this morning. Perhaps giving her the transmitter was the wrong move to do after all. "...Well, I guess something like this would happen. How long will you be gone for?"

"Three months, maybe four."

"Three to four months!" She exclaimed again, then she nodded glumly. After that, they simmered into silence; Jane shifted slightly on her spot, then quickly gestured to the kitchen. "I-I'll go make dinner." She made her way into the kitchen and went to the fridge, opened the door with a sigh before pulling out whatever food was left until she heard Khan approaching her and he shut the door to the fridge, then slid his arms around her. Jane blinked as he pulled her into his chest; Khan was taller than her to a certain degree with a bigger build and she always felt rather small to him, as though she might disappear in his hold. When she felt him burying his nose into her hair, she turned to him slightly, tilting her head to the side. "...Are you okay? Did something happen? You look... troubled."

He said nothing and she stood still in his embrace as he began to trail kisses over the side of her neck; Khan's silence indicated it was something she shouldn't concern herself with no matter what. She inwardly shrugged, deciding not to enquire any further. Khan would be gone for three to four months...She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feel of his lips hot and wet against her skin, trying to remember as much possible.

* * *

"Well, Jane, it's good to see you. Obviously my men managed to pass on the message after all," Marcus mutters, staring at his Starfleet ring on his index finger, "I'm actually really surprised to see you here. What were you doing in Khan's home?"

"Admiral, by all due respect, before I answer your questions, I would like some answers."

The Admiral seems surprised by this counter, so after a few seconds of mental debate, he finally relinquishes and nods in agreement, "Alright, fine. You want answers? I'll give you some answers. You see, Jane...I had Khan distracted so I could finally find a way to speak to you. In fact, I wasn't even sure if you would be the one we'd find...It could've been any girl, because I was so sure that Khan was keeping a whore around somewhere and I needed to get to this lucky gal and use her as a means to keep tabs on Khan since he's so damn secretive about himself all the time...but since you're the one I'm meeting here, you've actually made things a hell lot easier since you're one of our own. Has he told you everything? That his name is Khan, and that I'm blackmailing him using his crew, getting him to build weapons for me and wanting to start a war with the Klingons?"

"He's told me everything."

Marcus lets out a bark of laughter in response, "They're lies, Jane, all of them. I hope you don't actually believe all that crap that guy speaks out, do ya? In fact, the way that guy speaks... It's like he came straight out a frickin' Shakespeare play! Khan is a LIAR. He'll do whatever it takes to get you on his side."

"What exactly do you want from me?" You ask. Here goes nothing, let's make a flying guess: "If I recall, you sent two men after me that day I went to you to talk about John Harrison."

Marcus glances to the side and shrugs, "To protect you from Khan."

"You knew he was after me? Do you have ANY idea what he has done to me?! He's holding my crew hostage in exchange for my co-operation!"

"Co-operation for what?"

"Oh, so now you believe me? Is that it?"

"Jane, calm down; fine, your crew is alive? Then we'll save your crew. You and I, together. We can do it. Leave it to me, I'll have my best men out there, searching every single corner of the galaxy for your crew. I'll restore your rank; you can get your badge back, you can become Captain once again."

It sounds and seems too good to be true. "...Why should I trust you?"

"So you'd rather trust a war criminal and not an Admiral of Starfleet? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, that's not what I...Why did you...why did you do this, go to Khan's home...?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Khan is _interested_ in you. I'm not going to allow that man to plot and plan his way into destroying the whole of Starfleet and decimate the rest of the earth! Who do you take me for?" Marcus growls out furiously, "Do you know why I'm not letting him get to his crew? If I let him, let them all go, he'll try and take over the earth just like how he did three centuries ago! If that happens, then all hell will be let loose! And what else...ah, yes, the Klingons. Hell, I'm not trying to _start_ a war, I'm trying to _stop_ one! Every day those Klingons are amassing their military tools and weapons as the days go by. And the first planet they'll target is _us_. It'll be genocide. Humans will be wiped off the face of the planet. We don't stand a chance against them unless we use Khan."

Frankly, it sounds like he's speaking sense but at the same time, he's also lying. "...You have little faith in the abilities of Starfleet, Admiral."

"Don't you get all smart-assed on me." Marcus snaps, "Why don't you try running Starfleet for a day, huh? And when you're faced with all these threats from every single planet in the galaxy, don't come cryin' to me."

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"Jane, you're a member of Starfleet. You know where your loyalties lie. Your mother was an important member of Starfleet and-"

"Don't bring my mother into this."

"She'd be proud of you if you do this for us; you're already a part of this whether you like it or not. Now whose side are you on? Mine or his? I expect the right answer."

"I'm not on his side."

"Don't lie to me, Jane."

"I'm _not _on his side."

"Then help me destroy Khan."

"Do it yourself."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You may be the Admiral but I will talk to you the way I want to."

Marcus grins wryly. "Well, you've certainly grown a pair since the last time I saw you."

"Whatever you want me to do, count me out."

"You fail to see what's at stake here, Jane. He'll think of some amazing, brilliant plan to save his crew. I need to find out what he's up to. And when I do, it's because you told me; you're going to tell me, then we're going to catch him, I'm going to kill that bastard once he's done all of his worth...And if you walk away from this now, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life when you realize what you have done. You will be condemned as a traitor to Starfleet. You will be our enemy. You will spend the rest of your life running away from us. Khan won't let you go that easy. He'll just pick another one. You and I both know that he will. Do you think you'll be the only one he'll go after? He'll probably move on and go after another innocent woman. That sick bastard will probably go after my daughter next! Do you want that happening? Can you do that to Carol?"

"...No."

"Then you know what to do. You're the only one who's stopping him from killing every goddamn human on this entire planet. If we take you away, he'll retaliate. You might have escaped, but if you leave right now, then there's another girl who'll just take your place and go through the same hell you're going through at the moment."

Suddenly, everything Marcus says starts to make sense.

Marcus says, "This is your new mission. From now on, since you're the only one Khan seems to trust; I want you to keep track of his moves on our behalf. The fate of Starfleet and the whole entire planet rests on your shoulders. Your mother will be so proud of you for what you're doing right now. Do the right thing, Jane."

You think for a long time. You're basically trapped in the middle here. There are two sides. Starfleet and Khan. Marcus speaks sense, but you feel as though he is trying to manipulate you, lying to you, hiding certain things from you. On the other hand, everything that Khan has told you, there is truth behind his words and agendas. Even though Marcus wants you to spy on Khan, you'll still return to Khan, not because Marcus has told you to, but because you want to. Funnily enough, maybe you _do_ trust Khan more than Marcus...

"...Can I go back to Khan now?"

And Marcus smiles. "'Atta girl."

"No more uncalled visits." You add, as you turn away to leave the warehouse in which Marcus had arranged your meeting.

"Alright, fine." Marcus's voice follows you out, "You keep telling yourself that, Jane Morrow. And by the end of all this, when we've caught the bastard in the act and frozen his ass back into oblivion, you can have your badge back, you can have your crew back, you can have your pride and dignity back. Hell, you can have your life back!"

* * *

1. This was a complicated chapter. There were two parts of this chapter that took place in Chapter 12 in Jane's perspective (although I wrote 'you' instead of 'I' because I liked the feel of it) but were not mentioned until now - those parts were the first and last.

Although you learn the truth about some things, Jane still willingly returned to Khan and wanted to return to him so what happened in chapter 12 and afterwards was genuine. The last part probably takes place before Jane went to Union Square to wait for Khan.


	16. London

I wanted to call this chapter 'Separation' but that was too boring so I chose this instead. See what I have done with this chapter's title? :) If you have not heard 'London Calling' from the STID soundtrack, check it out! It's so cool!

Anyway, I want to say a huuuuuuuuge thank you to everyone for their encouragement and support. You might all be pleased to know that this is the end of the first act of Bad Guy. Or is it the second? I think it should be the second. By now you must realize that initially Khan is the 'bad guy' but as the story progressed, you can't really say who is a 'bad guy' and now there are more people being introduced who might fit the criteria better such as Marcus, the Anti's, Arik, the Omega and maybe even Jane.

Also, BC won 1st place in the Empire Magazine's top 100 sexiest men. Damn right it's about time!

**Warning: **OOC (because Khan gets a bit sappy here I guess...). There is also a lemon. If it makes any of you uncomfortable, feel free to skip. After this chapter, there's probably no opportunity for sexy stuff.

* * *

**LONDON CALLING**

* * *

"What was earth like three hundred years ago? Don't say 'savage', you've got to be more original than that this time. And no big words either."

Khan glanced down as he held her in his lap, "Jane, I will not degrade myself to appeal to your inferior intellect." He replied, and she frowned at him even though she was rather used to his insults by now - although they had toned down, he was more than capable of insulting her at certain points...

"I really can't imagine how people used to live without things like the beaming pad, the food replicator, hyposprays...everything..." She said, "Are we - and by_ 'we' _I mean my generation - are we really ungrateful people?"

"Mm."

His lack of response made her turn to him expectantly. "Khan?"

He was not looking at her, but at the scenery before them. They were sitting in a large field surrounded by soft, lilac-blue flowers that were swaying in the cool breeze. A short distance further up the hill behind them and they'd parked their ship next to a large tree. Since Khan would be departing to Jupiter tomorrow, they'd decided to explore yet another uninhabited planet on Jane's list. Clara had told Jane previously about her long-distance relationship with her boyfriend in a different state... Khan and Jane would be practically planets apart. The fact made her want to cry and laugh simultaneously. With the little time they had left, Jane tried to make much use of it. Staying in the house wasn't entirely a productive idea so they opted to leave earth where they would hopefully not be disturbed. One of the many 'Gliese' planets was their chosen destination. The surface was far more accommodating compared to Kepler, with no predator in sight, and their excursion was also far more pleasant.

They chose an area they deemed safe and once they left the sanctity of the ship, they were welcomed with tranquil countryside consisting of long stretches of grassland covered in brightly-colored flowers and trees that went on for miles and miles. Bizarre, horse-like creatures grazed on the fauna leisurely but otherwise, paid no attention to them. The skies were clear and it was slightly windy but overall, the weather was not too cold or too hot. It was perfect. The planet appeared a little too good to be true but Jane took a mental note that if possible, she would like to come here again sometime. Perhaps they could set up and build a shack here and call it their getaway holiday resort in the future.

Khan's minimal response was due to his focus on the landscape in front of them. It seemed Gliese had a calming effect on him since he'd been rather agitated since he went to see the Admiral. Now he'd become rather quiet, calm and solemn. Dare she say it, but this trip was probably good for his health.

"...Earth was chaotic," Khan finally muttered in a low whisper after a long wait, "My people and I were immaculate examples of what the populace should be, but it was not. Human nature has always been disconcerting... We saw error and imperfection, and it angered me so. These...defective machines are allowed to wander the land freely, preaching and advocating liberty and egalitarianism... yet my people and I were condemned as criminals for having ideals that would improve their detrimental existence. Even after three centuries, I awoke alone to discover that humans had not changed. The disappointment I felt that day was indescribable."

Despite those chilling words, Jane fiddled around playfully with a flower she had plucked off the ground in her hand and murmured, "I'm sorry I don't have a third eye on my forehead."

"Even if humans evolved to harbor a secondary pair of, shall we say, _ocelli, _I doubt it'd assist them no matter how much retina movement is granted." came Khan's flat response.

"Interesting." She tried to envision humans with an extra pair of _ocelli_ as he had mentioned, "But you chose me, despite all those things you just said."

He swerved his steely eyes to her. "Yes, I did." He murmured softly as he reached for her and his hand landed over her stomach. She threw her glance down to his palm as he caressed her affectionately, before she slowly placed her own hand over his.

"...I can't do this alone." Jane finally admitted, placing the flower to the side and sighing, "I'm excited about it, but...I'm also scared. I'm scared, Khan. You can't go away; you can't just leave me like this, to deal with this all by myself."

"I will return for the birth."

"That's not what I mean, you're going to be away for the first few months and-and I'm going to change and this will be...I mean, my tummy's going to get...how am I going to...how am I-"

Khan took her face in his hands and made her look at him, looking up into his steely gray eyes; although now she was looking at him upside down since she was still sitting in his lap with her back to his chest. "Jane." He began sternly, holding her frantic gaze with his in a bid to calm her, "You are strong. That is why I chose you."

Her lip was wobbling slightly but she mustered the bravery to nod. Truth to be told, Jane did not feel as strong as he claimed her to be. If only he knew how afraid she was to be left alone with a child that was probably beginning to grow inside her. She would have no assistance, no real reassurance during the first stage of her pregnancy. She was afraid. What if something happened? Who could she tell? Was she even allowed to go to the hospital? Suddenly, Jane felt panic seep into her from all four corners and she trembled in his grip until he leaned closer and slowly pressed his lips over her forehead. She gave him a forced, small smile but deep inside, turmoil and fear continued to eat at her.

"How do you do this, Khan? How can you...how do you_ live_, knowing that you have no allies, no-one to help you...How do you cope with it all? I don't know what I'll do when you're away."

He chuckled, moving to kiss at her temples, her cheeks and forehead once more. "I have not departed to Jupiter as of yet. We have much time to ourselves." And when he pulled away, he murmured, "Shall we copulate."

She bolted upright in his lap. "WHAT?"

"Shall we copulate."

Jane's cheeks reddened. The atmosphere that had been accumulating...the sad, agonizing ambiance...was broken. Just like that. All because of Khan. She found herself at a loss of words when she realized what had just happened. Khan was actually asking. He was ASKING. It felt like an achievement to have Khan _asking _her for permission. It also felt frighteningly uncharacteristic of him. "Oh. Erm..." Jane glanced away and rubbed at the back of her arm awkwardly. "...M-maybe."

"Maybe." He repeated, with an eyebrow raised. _Maybe? _A frown promptly crossed his features and his expression darkened somewhat. He was going to be away from her for three to four months and he wouldn't even be able to see her at all, he would not be able to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her... and she said 'maybe?'. "It was a very simple question and you were expected to answer with either a 'yes' or 'no'."

Jane's blush worsened.

"I will give you a choice; we can return to the ship or we can remain here to-"

Before he could say the word that had her cringing, Jane quickly said, "No, here is...here is good."

In a matter of seconds, he had her flat on her back over the soft grass amongst the flowers and he climbed on top of her; both of his large hands were on her skirt and keenly lifting the flimsy material further up over her stomach and exposing her panties which he took by the sides and with a quick tug, he had pulled them down to her ankles.

Jane blinked with broadened eyes at his intentions but otherwise made no protest; she shifted her glance to the sky instead and she could hear him unfastening his pants which he eased down his thighs. As soon as he was freed, he spread her legs gently and guided himself to her entrance, his tip pushing past her folds.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief second and then re-opened them as he slid inside, her walls stretching around him to accommodate his size. He did not give her much prior warning and he was moving, thrusting into her at a torturously slow pace as though savoring each stroke. A moan escaped the back of her throat as the increasing pleasure began to take its toil; he was watching her carefully as he drove in and out, plunging into her warm, slick core. There was no talking, no touching, no kissing, just...eye contact. He was gazing at her as though he was analyzing, as though she was a work of art to be marveled at; his deep gaze pulled her in, his eyes roaming around her face, lingering at her eyes and lips, before they trailed down the rest of her body to their undulating hips where they were joined. Maybe he was trying to remember too, much like how she tried to remember the feel of his lips against her skin the other day. She stared placidly at him in return as she accepted each thrust with quiet submission.

He moved his hands that had been on her waist to pin her wrists to the sides of her head, gripping tightly and she lifted herself slightly off the ground and locked her legs around his back, her ankles hooking together and he slammed even harder into her, his hips grinding against her. With each pump he was slipping deeper than she could have possibly imagined and every time he withdrew, he could see her juices glistening off him, leaving a slippery, crawly mess over their mingled sexes. He shuddered and closed his eyes, lips drawn tight as he drove inside her, his tip hitting her core with each of his long, languid movements and when she finally came, she moaned loudly as she spasmed uncontrollably, tightening and squeezing around him, forcing a muffled grunt to leave his lips.

Khan re-opened his eyes, gazing at her as she lay breathless and panting beneath him, "...Jane." He said, "I am loyal to you. I am also a possessive man. I do not share, nor do I sympathize."

He leaned forwards to bury his face into the crook of her neck and with his lips by her ear, he murmured, "Therefore, when I am away and you are alone... Should you ever seek comfort from another man, should you betray me and deceive me, I will be able to discern his scent over you, and I will seek him and I will kill him. And then I shall destroy you."

She gasped and stared wide-eyed at him. However, he merely smirked at her and pressed his lips against her cheek, ignoring the shocked expression scribbled all over her face. He continued to thrust into her leisurely until he came.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Sir, you might want to look at this."

Marcus followed Alpha into Arik's study, coming face-to-face with a large, empty cylindrical tank at the far end of the room that was filled to the brim with clear liquid. At the bottom was a plaque that was embellished with the word 'OMEGA' in heavy, bold lettering. "What the hell is this?" He barked loudly as soon as he received an eyeful of the strange tank. The only evidence remaining to show that the tank had once been in use and had contained something was a white flimsy material that was now floating on the top of the surface along with broken shackles that had sunk to the bottom of the tank. Chains and ripped wires could be seen hanging down from the ceiling of the tube resembling the low branches of a tree, crackling and fizzing weakly. Whatever it was that had been kept here had broken out. Marcus said aloud, "Was the guy keeping a giant goldfish in here or something?"

"Seems like Dr Soong was hiding something from you, sir." said Alpha, as he inputted an override code on Arik's computer and on the screen, a few starlogs popped up into view. He clicked on the first one, and immediately, the log began playing. Arik could be seen in the screen dressed in a white Starfleet labcoat.

He was standing beside the tank - there was something curled up and floating inside, wrapped tightly in a straitjacket - It looked very human, but their features were obscured by a breathing mask and a visor consisting of a thin and red, metal band strapped over their eyes. Their arms and legs were bound tightly by the appendage but their wrists and ankles were held together by shackles that linked all the way to the ceiling of the tank.

"_Hello. My name is Arik Soong. I am the Head Geneticist of Starfleet's department of Militia Science. Welcome to the Omega Project_," said the Arik on screen, although he sounded monotone and dull, as though those were lines which he'd rehearsed over and over again, "_The Omega Project, as the name implies, is a series of experiments that were conducted on the lifeform whom I have aptly christened 'Omega'. Who, or what is Omega, you ask? In answer to your question, Omega is a being that landed on earth and was discovered by myself in stardate 2257. From extensive research based on the untimely discovery, I have utilized Omega for the initiation and creation of the Genesis Program..._"

* * *

**LATER**

They returned to the complex.

Jane was rather offended that Khan had implied she might cheat on him. At least he told her he would be loyal to her. Something told her that Khan's words were set in stone...oaths never to be broken...therefore the odds of him cheating on her and not the other way around were most likely low. Still, they would be separated for several months. Who knew what might happen? Maybe he would go off her. Maybe he would go with someone else. That was not necessarily cheating, that was...merely drifting apart. These things happened and this was reality, not some zany romantic, melodramatic soap opera.

"I can't believe he said that," She muttered to herself, as she folded her last pair of pants into her suitcase. "Maybe it was the spur of the moment thing..."

Once she'd finished packing, she zipped up her case and made it stand, checked how heavy it was (it was very heavy), then glanced around their bedroom. She'd grown attached to the house. She didn't really want to leave, and wondered what London would be like. Would it be better, or worse? Sighing, Jane bent down to pick her suitcase until Khan entered the room and she looked up at him.

He brushed her to the side and took hold of her suitcase himself. "Come with me to the beaming pad." Even though she wasn't pregnant yet he was acting as though she was.

Nevertheless, she nodded and he took her hand whilst the other held the case, and they left the bedroom and into the office, into the room where the pads were located. Nibble was on the control panel, cooing gently. Jane strolled over and picked up Nibble; there was no way in hell she was going to forget her much beloved pet, and Khan began inputting the co-ordinates to the complex in London.

Jane went to the pad and waited for Khan, holding Nibble in hand until a familiar android strode into the room with her own briefcase in hand. "Good evening Master Khan, Miss Morrow."

"Mudd?" Jane spluttered, as soon as the android went to the closest pad beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"Mudd will be watching you." Khan murmured as he continued to tamper with the controls.

"Yes, I shall," confirmed the android, "I will be looking after you, Miss Morrow."

Jane turned to the droid in shock. "What about Keenser?"

"I have explained to him that a separation was crucial due to interspecies differences."

"How did he take it?"

"Keenser was upset but he will move on in due time."

"...Poor Keenser." Jane said, shaking her head. She didn't know him but she felt rather sorry for him.

"Jane." said Khan, and she glanced away from Mudd.

"Yes?"

He left the control panel and stopped shortly in front of her. She watched him tentatively as he rummaged in one pocket and proceeded to lift out a ball of black fur that was repeatedly cooing heavily and loudly, much like a bullfrog. A Tribble. It was much bigger than Nibble, roughly the size of a bowling ball...which had Jane gawping at it with wide eyes. "A gift." He murmured, before he handed the giant furball to her.

Jane accepted the dark-haired, heavy Tribble and then glanced up at Khan. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

A silence spawned; they were merely looking at each other again until Jane finally glanced away meekly. "...I should go."

"Yes." Khan agreed as he leaned forwards.

Jane stood still and stared blankly, then realized what he was attempting to do and mentally kicked herself. She leaned in to meet him and their lips brushed against each other lightly in a fleeting kiss.

The fact that she was leaving and that he was leaving, and that after today...after this, she wouldn't see him for a long time...finally kicked into play and her heart lurched excruciatingly. During the entire day and she'd pushed it to the back of her mind, but now that it was finally happening, a burst of emotions that had been suppressed were fighting to come out into effect and Jane had an overwhelming impulse to burst into tears. All the things that they had been through together...everything that had happened, all the events that took place sprung forth into mind, playing out like a movie... it started from when they met, starting at that awards ceremony where she made that unfortunate, awful speech and she was wearing that expensive dress with her ridiculous heels and makeup; she remembered that was the first time she saw him, the first time they'd spoke... then after that, he had followed her around and watched her from afar...then he saved her from the Ganymede and took her hostage...then he chased her, then he kissed her in the alley...

It _hurt_.

The more she thought about it, the more it _hurt_ her.

Tears were threatening to fall and Jane found herself wanting to hold him but the Tribbles in her hands were preventing her and she couldn't just drop them on the ground. As if on cue, Mudd strode over and scooped Nibble and the larger, black, still-to-be-named Tribble out of Jane's hands so she could envelope her arms around Khan. He held her in return and kissed her passionately, stealing her breath away with his lips, massaging hers again and again hungrily. There was so much want and desire in his affections that she was now afraid that she truly did love him. It confused her and downright terrified her. But it felt so damn right to be held by him, to be kissed by him.

Then her conscience screamed in her mind, _Marcus wants me to betray you._

Jane abruptly pulled herself free, turning away from him as though in shame. However, Khan was still pressing his lips over her face and jaw even though she tried to wriggle away from him. She was breathing heavily, her mouth wet and sore as she brushed a hand through her hair. When did things get so _complicated_? It should have been so_ simple_...but no, things always had to get so difficult and complex...

"Be careful when you're in Jupiter. Be careful of Marcus," She croaked out, "No matter what he says or does, don't listen to him, don't give in, don't give him the satisfaction. Don't hit back either, it'll just make things worse. Look after yourself. Remember to take breaks, don't overwork yourself and don't stay up too late - "

"Yes, Jane, I know."

"I don't want to go." She continued as Khan kissed at the side of her mouth, her cheeks and her forehead, "I don't want you to go either. Can't we just go back to the way things were, when you were always working in the office and I brought food to you and then we'd take a shower and go to bed-"

"Jane," He murmured as he applied light kisses over the side of his face, "This is inevitable."

"Let's run away." She said hurriedly, desperately, "Let's start new. Not as Khan, not Jane. I don't know, we'll create new identities for ourselves. We won't have to bother with Starfleet or Admiral Marcus. We'll go somewhere, anywhere but here. I'll go wherever you want to go."

He pulled away and shook his head.

The disappointment was crushing but she should have known this would happen. Khan would refuse her offer; of course he would, for there was his crew to consider. He couldn't just run away like that. There was still his crew to be saved, to be freed. There would always be his crew... whom Jane had never even seen before. She hadn't even thought about them much. She didn't even know if she would like them. Khan took a while to warm up to. What would happen if all seventy two were freed all at once? What did Khan exactly plan to do with her once he had his crew anyway? Would he take her away with him? Would she be leading them along with Khan since he was their leader, and she was going to bear his child? Or would he abandon her, go with a female Augment amongst the frozen ones and take the child only? What would her ending be like? It was peculiar and distressing that she was thinking about this at the moment, but everything had to be taken into account.

Slowly, she let go of him and Khan released his hold on her at the same time; he returned to assume his stance behind the control panel with his hand at the ready to beam her to the complex to London. "Goodbye, Jane." He said softly.

"Bye, Khan." She said, reluctantly.

"Goodbye Master Khan."

"Goodbye, Mudd."

Whilst Mudd cheerfully waved at her Master, Jane felt herself tear up inside. "Energize." She said, and they were gone.

* * *

Arik awoke in hospital from a long coma and discovered that he was paralyzed and that he had a visitor: a figure dressed in black who was standing at the foot of his biobed, watching him silently.

The man in black had removed his visor, the device placed on top of Arik's bedside table. Arik himself was lying on his back with his arms and legs spread-eagled, supported by appendices attached to the ceiling of his room. The entire length of his arms was draped in bandages, his legs too...and his entire upper torso was encased with a thick white cast. Only his fingers were free, and even then they were dangling rather uselessly, little pink sausages poking out of the holes of the slots of the rows and rows of thickly-layered material.

"How does it feel to have your back broken in five different places?" asked the young man, picking up the visor and running his index finger over the thin, metal band in his hands.

Arik merely let out a throaty cough in response, his mouth opening uselessly. "..._Om...Ome...ga_..." He wheezed out.

"You deserve this." The young man said, "...But you saved me that day...and for that act of kindness, I have repaid the debt by not killing you when I had the chance. However, consider this a warning: do not interfere with my plans, do not go after Jane Morrow ever again, or else you will force my hand and I _will_ kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Arik nodded and watched the young man slide the visor over his eyes, the device immediately began glowing a fierce red as soon as he positioned it accordingly and Arik began to flail lightly, gurgling loudly, determined to have his say. The Omega waited patiently for him and finally, Arik let out a feeble, guttural gasp. "...I...nev...never told you...this...but you..." He rasped out helplessly but determinedly, "...You...look so..._so_ much like him..."

The Omega said nothing; however, he did turn on his heel to leave the room.

"Your eyes..." Arik croaked out, and he tried to point at him, his arm shaking furiously, "...You have the...the same eyes...as...as Kh_...Khan_..."

* * *

Whoohoo! So there goes the end of Act 2. Anyway, I hope this might clear up some stuff since I might as well get it out of the way.


	17. Memory

**MEMORY OF JANE**

* * *

**Baby Starlog #1.**

Plain Jane.

That's what they used to call me in high school.

I remember I didn't really have a great time during school. I had braces...I had acne...I wore a lot of black and I had a unique taste in music and people used to make fun of me quite a lot just for being a bit different than the rest... Then they found something else to make fun of me with and used 'plain' because...hey, what do you know, it rhymes with 'Jane'. They also used 'Lame' at one point so yeah, real original, huh? But er...that's all water under the bridge now.

Anyway, this isn't about me, this is about my babies.

Yes, that's right. I'm pregnant, and I have twins (by the way if anyone bullies you, I will BREAK THEIR LEGS. Or your father might).

Speaking about your father...It's weird saying that...it's strange. I mean, do I even have a right to say that? We haven't even dated or anything...he's never taken me out to dinner...well, not that he really can, I suppose...and we aren't even married - whoa, I shouldn't say that. Okay, I'll remember to edit this part out. I can't imagine the look on his face when he comes back and I'm like...well, this. My stomach is beginning to bulge... Mudd told me it'll take a while and then I'll be enormous soon. Apparently, before he left to Jupiter, he looked up everything he could find about pregnancy and downloaded it into Mudd's database so she will help me during his absence.

Yes, so, I'm having twins. I think your father might've anticipated this because my mother, your grandmother, has an identical twin sister so there was a chance that I might have twins too. Anyway, I thought I'd keep a log, whether I record weekly or monthly so when my babies are all grown up, they can play this and see this...it'll be really cool. Mudd scanned me the other day and I know what the gender is...um, I have boys. I'm going to do my best as a parent...so I've rented these awesome classical music CDs to play in the background when I'm in the lounge or in the bath...I don't know if it will work but I got Chopin, Bach, Beethoven...Vivaldi...I am going to listen to these masterpieces every day and I am going to give birth to intelligent, beautiful, enlightened babies. Yes, I am. You will be born and you will be clever, charming, musical babies, because that's what I want, what I've always wanted when it comes to children, so yes...and I also had Mudd buy me all these interesting documentaries to watch, they're really fascinating – look: _'LIFE IN CETA ALPHA VII_'. See? Isn't this exciting?

Anyway, Mudd is an android modeled after my image. Now you know where she gets her good looks from, haha. Now I'm still thinking about names although I'd really like your father to be here so we can decide together.

Let's talk about your father...Your father is all I can really think about these days...simply put, your father is an extraordinary man. He's very strong, he's very smart, very powerful...at the moment, he's away in Jupiter, working really hard to build this massive ship and he won't be back until...well, it's already been about three to four months so he's due to come back soon. I haven't heard from him as he's not allowed to speak, write or send me any correspondence, not that he can in the first place...it's complicated. In the future, when you are older, I'll be able to tell you more. He has two houses – one in San Francisco, another one in London – which is where we are at right now. It's very lovely; it's like the complex in San Francisco but it's much bigger. London is great but I can't really say the same about the weather. It rains a lot where we are. It's quite cold. I'm developing a bit of a British accent too.

You might want to know that I was once the Captain of a mining ship called the USS Ganymede and you might know that I like rocks very much, and Tribbles. This little guy is Nibble...he's been living with me since I entered Starfleet...and THIS massive beast is Chubby. Yes, that is his name. Look how big he is. He's like a mutant Tribble or something. Your father gave him to me before he left to Jupiter and he's been part of this family ever since, so yes...Nibble and Chubby.

Anyway... I'm really looking forward to this. I can't wait and...I'm happy, knowing that I will be giving birth to twins. It's so exciting and...so yeah, I'll tell you more about it in the next log.

I will love you...even if...e-even if you follow your father's footsteps... if one of you do, I will still love you, but I hope this doesn't happen...if it does, I believe that...one of you will at least be...um, good, and...I hope I do a good job raising you, I hope I am able to teach you well and hopefully...walk the right path –

Oh god, what am I saying?

I can't say that...I can't let you guys see that...Oh god, I need to get rid of that part...

* * *

It had been four months.

Since Khan never provided her with an exact return date, Jane found herself waiting and glancing at the calendar more often than she had wanted. Those three to four months had passed rather quickly, albeit excruciatingly. She lived in the London complex, which was bigger than the complex in San Francisco and undoubtedly far lonelier despite the android and Tribbles she had for company. All in all, the android was artificial intelligence and the Tribbles were more interested in each other than Jane. Mudd had been helpful, taking care of chores and housekeeping when Jane could not as the first trimester of her pregnancy made her throw up almost every morning and generally, made her unwell.

During the first month in London and Jane had tried to make herself comfortable with her new surroundings. The time differences meant she was occasionally wide-awake at night and morbidly sleepy during the day. She wore Khan's shirts to bed just to be reminded herself of him. There were no more break-ins, no disturbances from that Augment who attacked them in San Francisco...

Roughly two weeks later, she had missed her period therefore she tried a test. It demonstrated 'positive' immediately. She took two more and the results were the same. She was convinced that she was pregnant. A sense of disbelief, excitement and, strangely enough, _denial_, all in that order, seeped into her and she found herself suddenly blanching. She was pregnant. She knew nothing about pregnancy. Khan's child was growing inside her. Khan was not with her. Khan did not know. She was on her own here. She panicked. Locked herself in the bathroom for a few hours. Sat down on the floor with her hands cradling her head. Wanted to tell someone, ultimately, had no-one except Mudd who unfortunately provided a response she was not exactly looking for.

"Congratulations, Miss Morrow," The droid had said, "Master Khan would be most pleased with the good news. From now on, I will monitor you and guide you through the first trimester of your pregnancy to ensure you will give birth to healthy offspring."

If Clara was here, there'd be hours of girlish giddy screaming, sofa-jumping, the usual. The lack of excitement from her android peer meant Jane's excitement felt one-sided and eventually died away after a few hours.

Now that she actually had time to think about things at her own leisurely pace instead of always suffering from invisible pressure from Khan and her crew, she wondered if she had done the right thing. She was pregnant now. There was no turning back. It also meant sacrifices would have to be made. Her budding career was no more. She still had her crew to think about, even though Marcus said he had people looking for them (although she hadn't heard from him nor had she turned on the neurotransmitter since), but now something administered in her mind and it terrified her. She was truly stuck in the middle. What if Khan found out about that conversation she had with Marcus? She was not entirely helping Marcus, but she had spoken to him and he was trying to convince her to betray Khan. She hadn't agreed, nor had she really disagreed either. She gave no proper, decent answer. Had she gone into this, charging blindly and oblivious to the consequences? She was having the children of the war criminal, Khan! What would happen to her in five years? Was there even a future with Khan...?

Aside from those depressing thoughts, it was more apparent she was pregnant as the days passed. The easiest way to explain was that she did not quite feel like herself. She felt uncomfortable, gained more weight than usual and spent mornings stepping on the scales and staring glumly at the wavering dial. Her breasts felt sore and tender (apparently that was a common pregnancy thing too). As noted, she severely vomited in the morning. She felt bloated most of the time, grew fatigued easily and even managed to sleep through a day and a night, something she had never done before in her entire life. She also measured 'large' in her gestational age as Mudd pointed out. Now that she was eating for two, she was peckish and thirstier than usual. Her tastes in food soared to extraordinary lengths. No longer did she enjoy yummy oaty groatcakes... now she had developed a penchant for greasy Cardassian bull testicles. How lovely, she noted to herself with much embarrassment. Pregnancy felt like a chore, a burden... and overall, a highly unpleasant experience...

...until Mudd finally provided her with an ultrasound scan six weeks in and she saw her child...no, children, for the first time.

"Congratulations, Miss Morrow," The droid had said then, "You are going to give birth to twins."

She had covered her mouth in shock and disbelief as soon as Mudd handed her the photograph of the scan. _Twins?_ It took seconds to register. _Twins!_ Indeed there was not one in the image, but two little blurry shapes. _Twins._ She was going to give birth to twins. She liked the sound of it immensely. The photographic proof was enough to send her mood soaring to new lengths and she found herself renewed. Jane became more active. Morning sickness no longer bogged her down. Even though she enjoyed munching on the private parts of a bull she reminded herself it was an acquired taste and someday would go away and nothing to be ashamed of. Watching a TV show called _'Loose_ _Women Into the Twenty Third Century_' had her feeling much better with herself when some of the panelists admitted they enjoyed bizarre foodstuffs such as Bryma Stallion scrotums during their period of pregnancy. As the weeks progressed, her stomach also began to bulge slightly. She had to wear 'maternity' clothes such as expanding pants and tummy belts which had her cringing. She wondered if it was a good thing that Khan was not here to see her like this. Jane also tried to do some more things around the house even though Mudd refused Jane to work or help out. She was confined to watching telly all day, reading, writing or analyzing rock specimens although some were confiscated due to intergalactic 'dust' and other properties which might be harmful to her and the babies.

The more she thought about it and told herself that she was having babies, the more it made her happy. Although she would not be due for months, Jane enjoyed rifling through baby magazines and catalogs Mudd gave her. She enjoyed reading the articles, the facts and the fictions. She enjoyed looking at nursery decorations, baby clothes and toys and pondered about what to buy and what not to buy. They were all so cute, she couldn't help but giggle. She even had a special stethoscope which she used to hear their little tiny heartbeats. She thought about names but then decided not to since she should wait for Khan.

Speaking of Khan, she missed him. She missed him terribly. She did not believe she would to this great extent, but she did. She wondered what he would do when he found out about her pregnancy. Anticipation and anxiety consumed her as the months crept by. The first month had breezed past, then the second, and the third. Now Khan was due to return but she did not know when. She wondered what he would say, what his facial expression would be when she would tell him the news. She rehearsed it many times in her mind, edited various parts of the 'speech', just to get it right. She wondered what he would have planned for the babies. An amusing image of Khan holding a baby entered her mind and she couldn't help but snort with laughter. It was otherworldly to associate a powerful man (who was capable of snapping necks) with a helpless baby and to imagine him holding one in his arms caused her to giggle one day when she was pouring over a glossy magazine displaying their lovely selection of hoverprams.

It was then a crushing reality settled into the depths of her mind and she thoroughly remembered that Khan was a war criminal and did not necessarily have a great reputation amongst Starfleet and the rest of the populace. He was a wanted man. He had committed genocide. He was a man who did not belong in their time, a remnant of a time long past. Khan had goals and plans, one in which included saving his crew from the Admiral's hands. She questioned herself all the time: after he saved his crew, would he leave with her and the children? Or would he abandon her and take the children only?

She was not worried about herself (although...if Khan did choose to leave her, what then?). The babies, along with the potential plans Khan had in store for them were more of concern. The reason why he needed children in the first place was to be a form of backup...right? Jane's fists clenched furiously by the thought. One crucial aspect Khan overlooked was Jane. She was still human and humans were capable of their own decisions and opinions. Her moral compass was also apparently pointing the other way in which Khan's was. In the end, she was the one who would give birth. She was the one who was carrying his children. She would defy him if he would ever want the children to follow in his footsteps. There was simply no way in hell. She was having his children but the last thing she wanted was to doom them to the same fate; she could not let them become fugitives for the rest of their lives, to be thoroughly branded as 'Offspring of Khan, Augment Tyrant'. But what if it was genetic? As silly and perhaps illogical as it may sound, but what if Khan's homicidal, autocratic tendencies were innate and the children would have inherited all his traits? What if they were devoted to their father and shunned her, much like how Khan initially shunned her for being human and less of a being than he was? What if they wanted to be like their father, to take over the earth and commit genocide? Jane blanched then.

Suddenly, the bubble had burst and the loop of contradictions screamed at her from all corners of her mind and Jane was simply...lost. There were no more cheery thoughts. There was only misery, confusion and conflict. She tried not to think about it.

"I believe in you." She muttered, "I believe in both of you."

* * *

Meanwhile...several hundred thousands of kilometres away from earth...Khan was in Jupiter.

He would not have any contact with Jane at all; he could not speak to her, see her, nothing. Essentially, she did not exist. He was serious when he said he would destroy her should she ever cheat on him. 'Cheating' was such a loose human term that disgusted him but nonetheless, it carried his warning across and would serve well to remind her that should she ever foolishly decide to betray him, her infidelity would not be overlooked and punishment would be foreseeable. He could not even comprehend why she would ever decide to betray him. She was his and his alone. There was simply no other man like him in the galaxy that it did not make sense should she ever want to be with another man. He would kill any male who would touch her regardless. Even if another man looked at her for a mere second he would rip him to shreds. The thought literally made his blood boil. If Jane ever actively sought out another male, he'd have no hassle ripping her apart either. He did not forgive those who were disloyal, even if it was Jane. If he could not have her then no-one could.

When she left with Mudd on the day, he quietly packed his belongings in his bedroom and reported to the Admiral at the time specified, then he was on a ship heading to Jupiter which did not take long. As the gas giant loomed into view, he could see the marvelous spacedock he'd constructed a while ago, suspended in space. It was graceful yet imposing, with enormous pillars poking out and overlapping one another to form a cube. There was something formidable and secretive about the architecture as they neared. There it was, hanging quietly in the edges of space, remaining unseen and unknown only to a few. Inside, the Vengeance would be waiting for him, waiting to be constructed. The pilot steered them closer towards the hangar and he saw other ships behind them, containing supplies and the other workers, his team, perhaps. He could hear voices over the tannoy, orders being barked in rollcall fashion. One of the voices belonged to Marcus. The Admiral had dedicated much to the Vengeance as much as Khan did.

Once they landed, Khan was shown his living quarters; a room with a single bed in the corner, a desk, a wardrobe, coat stand, holo-image board and a cupboard. The room itself was very quiet, gloomy and dull. It resembled the room he'd been confined in during the initial state of his awakening except this one had a window, a very tiny window, with glass as thick as a brick due to the fact that they were in space. Outside the window was darkness. He only had time to put down his case on the floor when the tannoy sounded off again; Khan was needed at the bridge to meet his crew. He wondered how Jane was faring as he made his way from the living quarters to the bridge as requested. Marcus was there. So was his team.

He had a team of five. Four men, one girl. The girl caught his eye; she was a blue-eyed, long-haired blonde, she was tall, slender and pretty. She stood stiffly at the very end of the line as they stood in front of him, also in a roll-call fashion. She was not as tall as any of the men however, but she held her head up high, obviously proud of what she was doing. She wore no expression on her face but when she looked at Khan, she eyed him up and down before finally swerving her gaze away to the front where Marcus was and the corner of her lips tugged upwards into a smirk, a little action that Khan noticed and had him narrowing his eyes at her with great disdain, suspicion and funnily enough, intrigue. Marcus was explaining the basics of their mission, then he told Khan their names...Someone was a Joe. Another was a Robert. He didn't bother with the rest. The girl was a Charlotte.

Work resumed immediately. The days passed quickly... although on Jupiter, days lasted only nine to ten hours long...he had a lot to accomplish. His team helped him out tremendously despite the fact that he did eighty five per cent of the work. He did all the welding, the drilling, the fitting, the assembling, everything. The little humans were merely his assistants, he gave them menial tasks, sent them on errands, barked orders at them, yelled and commanded. They feared him yet worked with him. Nostalgia was inevitable as he asserted his authority with an iron fist. Even Marcus had little control here. Khan hardly spoke to any of the humans unless it concerned work. Charlotte seemed to care more for his wellbeing than the others, but he often snubbed her and insulted her. He insulted her in many, unnecessary ways, utilizing the fact that she was a woman, that she was merely a weapons specialist and had no further use, that she only had a PhD in Mechanical Engineering which he found pitiful and derisory. One day he sent her sobbing and running away to her room. He had smirked with satisfaction when he compared her actions to Jane. Whenever he insulted Jane, she would always retort, rebuke and defy him. Her feistiness was something that attracted him to her.

The days accumulated. It was a sordid routine consisting of work, eat, rest...rinse and repeat. Khan was nearly at breaking point as he toiled. The _Vengeance_ in the bay was beginning to resemble the blueprints he'd submitted to the Admiral. They'd chosen a sleek black color instead of the normal Starfleet silver, further insinuating to the Vengeance's underlying, true purpose. He also managed to discover a way to smuggle his crew into the Vengeance. The answer lay when he went to work on the weapons hangar, debating whether to arm the Vengeance with phasers, cannons or torpedoes, or anything else the Admiral would allow him. _Torpedoes._ He would develop and build photon torpedoes that were large enough to fit the cryotubes of his crew inside. It was ingenious.

On the other hand, while Khan got his crew sorted out, he had been stuck in raging, internal battle with lustful thoughts of Jane, who he had been trying to push away into the dark corners of his mind – yet she always resurface whenever he was working. It was even worse when he was alone. She would be taunting him with memories of her smile, her face, her body, everything. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her. He could deny it no longer. He wanted her. He wanted her so much. He had never desired a woman so much in his entire existence before and he loathed himself for it. He had months of pent up frustration for her. He was simply lying on bed before he was due to begin work one day, full of pressure, and he was envisioning Jane in between his legs with her eyes closed, sucking him. His hand began slipping towards his pants where he ached. He stopped himself in time and sat up in bed, frowning that he contemplated satisfying himself with his own fist. He was above that. The suppressed desire and urges gradually manifested in Charlotte, the only female in his team. From behind, she and Jane looked almost the same and every time she had her back to him, he was always staring. When he was occupied with dark fantasies with Jane, he'd envision Charlotte's body, then Jane's face would replace hers. It confused him and disgusted him at a brief point. He was sullying his memory of Jane but he could not stop himself.

One night, he heard a timid knock on his door and he looked up from his work, stormed over to the door, opening it to reveal Charlotte. "What is it." He said quickly and irritably.

"Sir, I'd like to apologize about my erratic behaviour the other day-"

"Your apology is so seemingly important that it requires yourself to personally approach me in my living quarters at this time?" He quipped back, but she was unnerved by his vicious disposition.

"Well, I ran away the other day, I was crying, it must have looked extremely unprofessional in your eyes, but I wanted to clarify that I am a very hard-working individual and-"

"Fine, apology accepted. Now return to your quarters and do not disturb me ever again in such a manner."

"Wait!" Charlotte was looking up at him with her clear blue eyes. His mind flickered and Jane's face replaced hers. Inwardly, he inhaled a hiss. Her soft pink lips moved. Jane's lips. "...Are you... _alright_?" She murmured, her eyebrow had risen suggestively as well. "You're always...looking at me."

Jane would always ask him if he was alright, because she was genuinely concerned. This girl sounded as though she knew what was going on with him, as though she was aware of the torture and turmoil he'd been through and his suppressed sexual urges... and was asking if he was 'alright'. He wanted to slam the door in her face but found he could not move until she took a step closer and finally, he assumed command over his emotions and all at once, his face was barren, devoid of all feeling and sentiment. He said coldly, "I am fine. Your 'apology' masqueraded as an excuse to come to my quarters at this time of night, your close proximity to me and lingering, wanton gaze at my crotch indicates you would like to partake in sexual activity with me, however you are mistaken, I am the least interested in you and your body, I will not be offering to share my bed with you therefore you best try your luck elsewhere, perhaps on the next available man you see who will concede to your sexual frustration. Now, is there anything else you wish to report?"

The color had drained completely from Charlotte's face and she meekly lifted up a PADD in her shaking grip. Again, it amused him to no end that this woman was thoroughly petrified of him whenever he showed his ugly, patronizing side whereas Jane would always snap at him with childish, crabby remarks. "T-the report on the torpedoes and weapons bay as requested." She squeaked out, "The Vengeance can hold up to one hundred of the photon torpedoes as calculated."

He only needed space for seventy two but one hundred would not make the Admiral suspicious. "Yes, thank you." He took the PADD off her which was displaying an image of said photon torpedo on screen, "Goodnight."

Then he slammed the door in front of her face and Charlotte stood, rejected.

* * *

The months rolled by and the Vengeance was complete. He was immensely pleased with his work, physically evident by the lavish black ship that stood tall in the bay, supported by pillars and scissor lifts. Marcus was seen proudly identifying Khan's work as his own and sitting at the captain's chair with a slimy smile on his old face. Whoever took the credit did not matter; Khan had specifically designed it for himself regardless. The Vengeance was his, just...not now.

Khan was finally allowed to return to earth.

It was mid-evening when he arrived at the complex near Section 31. He'd been in space for such a long time he almost forgot what broad daylight looked like. He was terribly impatient, wanting to see Jane immediately, and seeing Mudd greet him at the landing did no better in thoroughly reminding him in what he had missed for the past months.

"Welcome back, Master Khan," Mudd greeted him cheerfully, "How was-"

She was interrupted by Khan's intense gaze and bold command as he dropped his bags at her feet. "Take my belongings and move them to my office."

"Yes, Master Khan." Mudd wasted no time in doing as Khan had requested and picked up the heavy black bags with ease before turning on her heel to march into his office.

Khan glanced around his London complex before entering the lounge to see Nibble and the black Tribble he'd given to Jane, settled near each other, cooing in rhythm. They seemed comfortable enough with each other. An abundance of baby magazines and catalogs were also piled up high on the floor near the sofa. A bowl of melted ice-cream was propped up on the coffee table along with a hot water bottle, a pair of woolly thermal socks and a lone photograph. He went over, rounded past the sofa and picked it up. One eyebrow rose in response. It was an ultrasound scan with two little shapes featured on it. He went still, shocked to a brief extent, but did not convey it. She was having _twins._

"Mudd," He said calmly, "Where is Jane?"

Mudd's voice could be heard coming from the office, "Miss Morrow is not feeling well and has retired to the sleeping quarters."

"She is unwell?"

"Yes, the pregnancy has made her rather ill..." came Mudd's response. Khan took the photo with him and made his way straight to his room at the back of the complex. Concern, and even anger, stretched over his lips tightly as he thought about Jane being ill and him not being there to look after her. He marched into his room as Mudd emerged from the office and she began to follow him. She could sense his displeasure and concern radiating off him. "I do not think there is anything to be concerned about, Master Khan. It is very normal during the first trimester."

Khan paused right before he crossed the sensor that would grant him access to the room; he stopped at the closed door, and held his hand up to silence Mudd. "I want a full and detailed account of Jane's comings and goings since your arrival at the complex. Dismissed." He muttered, and Mudd bowed in acknowledgement of Khan's directive. The android left him as he was and he walked past the sensor to open the door, squaring his shoulders as though preparing himself for battle even though he was only about to see Jane.

The door softly slid open; the room was dark from the mid-afternoon sun and the curtains pulled over the window, casting a tawny glow into the room. Khan scanned the room looking for anything out of order (...or signs of another man) but then he spotted Jane lying on her side in the bed with her back to him, sheet pulled tightly over her shoulders. Khan glanced around, but sensed nothing amiss and moved silently towards Jane. As he moved closer to the bed, Jane rolled to lie on her back. He saw it.

Jane was clearly pregnant despite the sheet that was draped over her; her abdomen was slightly rounded. He lifted the photo in his hand, glimpsed at it briefly, then averted his gaze to Jane. In her sleep, her hand unconsciously crawled up to her rounded stomach, stroking it softly, a gentle sigh escaping her lips. Khan stumbled slightly, but not enough to wake Jane, as the realization dawned to him. He moved towards the bed and placed the photo on the bedside table; he stared intently at the soft rise and fall of Jane's stomach and lowered himself that he was almost kneeling. He scanned Jane's tranquil face, letting his eyes trail over her features; her skin looked brighter, her hair fuller. She looked...happy, serene. Jane continued to sleep, completely oblivious to his return as Khan knelt next to the bed, watching her with somber admiration and, to some extent, devotion.

He gently raised his hand, a hand that could crush a man's skull if applied correctly, and softly stroked Jane's bulging tummy. It felt warm to touch through her clothes and the sheet. Beforehand, he had questioned himself regarding many things - whether he was fit to create another life... whether he was even fit to be a father... His legacy needed to live on if he could not. He had already succeeded. Now this woman was carrying his offspring. All he had to do was protect and devote himself to her with his life, every inch and fiber of his well-being, his body and soul. He would treasure her and he would cherish her, the mother of his children...The woman who had brought him this...hope. Khan leaned down where his hand lay, closing his eyes in reverence.

* * *

**? Starlog #13.**

A disheveled woman dressed in dirty tattered clothing sat at a steel desk against a white background, the camera facing her unkempt appearance. Her wrists were bound together by magnetized restraints. There were visible signs that she'd been tortured, from the bruises on her face, the cuts and abrasions.

"State your name," said a voice off-screen.

"Jane Morrow." The woman uttered, keeping her gaze solely concentrated at her lap.

"State the crime." The unseen voice prodded next.

The woman straightened herself and continued to stare morosely at her bound wrists. "...Consorting with the war criminal Khan Noonien Singh, and participating in the planned destruction of Starfleet Headquarters. I understand that the consequences are incarceration...and execution." Then she took a deep breath, frowned, and as though she had regained some self-control and a certain degree of will; she looked up, looking directly at the camera. Her expression was calm, solemn. "If you are watching this, I'm sorry that this has happened and that we aren't here for you, but please don't be angry with your father," She said sternly, "It's not his fault. Whatever you do, do not seek him; do not blame him for what will happen to me. I don't blame him and neither should you. This is my mistake, not his-"

"Hey!" snapped the voice, "Alright, that's enough; you're not supposed to be saying stuff like that! I'm going to stop recording this and we're gonna start again, right from the top, you hear me? You want to see your babies again? Yes? Then you better co-operate! Am I clear?"

The woman was silent for a few seconds, then she said quietly, "...Yes."

The log stopped abruptly, and the Omega removed his visor and rubbed at his eyes briefly, then slid it back on. He switched to another starlog, this one was fortunately not so depressing. This time, the woman that appeared on screen was in much better shape as the log started playing.

"Plain Jane." The woman said, "That's what they used to call me in high school..."

* * *

My eyeballs hurt! So many massive paragraphs. I have spent so much time with this chapter... and I still don't like it! My brain is empty... but thank you for the reviews :) It would be great if this story could reach 200 reviews soon since I'm almost to 180 (yippee!). there is just something gloomy about this chapter despite the fact that Jane is preggy and Khan is happy.

1. Yeesh ok so I didn't really know what I was trying to do with this chapter. It was really difficult...like it was going all over the place and going in loops. I decided Jane should have twins in the end, so then I had to add a bit about twins being something that runs in Jane's side of the family because I was doing some research about pregnancy and the odds of having twins are greatly increased if your mother has either an identical twin or fraternal twin. When you are pregnant with twins, the fetus' will begin to develop but the belly is still not as big. By weeks 16-20 is when the belly starts to get really big.

2. Sorry Khan, but your part made me giggle. I decided to have them being separated in this chapter but then Khan comes back at the end of this chapter because if they were separated for too long it would be too boring!

3. Also, the last part about Khan's return to the complex was adapted from yet again, a huge piece written by the awesome **akula03** because she has brilliant ideas and really wanted to share with me so I have honored this and I have put into this chapter!

4. I have not thought about names for the babies yet. Can't think =_=" I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. Should I jump straight to the birth? Write a bit more about Jane being pregnant and stuff? My brain...seriously, it is...so empty...I think I've hit an invisible wall! Writers block! ARGHHH!


	18. Baby

Hey everyone, hope you are well. Did anyone catch BC on reddit? I was too late as usual. I miss everything these days. I've not even had the chance to see The Fifth Estate or Little Favor. I've changed the summary of this story because I rather liked what Khan said in one of the previous chapters and I thought it'd suited the premise of the story better. But I am guilty of totally giving up on this one so many apologies... I've also had quite the horrendous week with work and other stuff going on in my life and then there was this, so...unfortunately I'm just going to skip out on the rest of Jane's pregnancy as there is nothing else I can think of or write which wasn't covered in the previous chapter, nor do I want to drag it on for five chapters...I probably should have so you don't feel too alienated but for now I just want to get it out of the way and it was really giving me a hard time.

The first half of this chapter has some graphical adult stuff btw, if you're uncomfortable just skip to next page break.

* * *

**BABY**

* * *

Jane was having a very pleasant dream; she was standing before her babies who were strapped in a matching pair of high chairs with bibs on their necks that said 'Twin 1' and 'Twin 2', and they were in the kitchen of the complex. She was trying to feed her babies, her hand holding a spoon full of mushy baby food. One of the babies, Twin 2, was throwing his tiny, chubby little fists against the plastic board and gurgling with laughter as Jane fed him, while the other baby – twin 1 - was merely glancing curiously and solemnly around the kitchen.

"Here comes the Klingon Bird of Prey D-12. Nyyyoooooeeeeh…Fwooshooo..." Jane made the spoon dive and soar in midair, making noises identical to a spaceship. Whilst one of the babies – twin 2 - was highly entertained by her antics, twin 1 was staring at her with his big eyes. It was as though she was enjoying this more than the baby did. She fed the happy baby first who downed the spoon's contents greedily then she moved to the other baby, the one who had been rather quiet the entire time.

But twin 1 did not want the food even when Jane neared with the spoon. Instead, he kept turning his head away and ended up whacking his fist against the spoon, causing the baby food to splatter over Jane's face completely. She wiped at her eyes and the baby began shrieking. "What's the matter, sweetie?" She tried to reach for her baby and scoop him out of his high chair only for the baby to screech even louder. "Okay, okay, you're not hungry, I'll feed you later."

Jane turned away from her baby to wipe at her front before twin 1 began wailing all of a sudden. She turned round to see him reaching for her helplessly. "Ma…" Twin 1 was wailing, "...Ma…"

Abruptly, she went to her baby, scooping him out of the chair and into her arms to console him. "It's okay, darling, I got you...I got you..."

…But the dream was cut short when Jane woke up because one of the twins had kicked her, sending her spiraling into the hazy world of reality where she was still pregnant and the twins were still in her womb. "Ow, please don't kick me. I'm trying to sleep. Oh, so violent, just like your father..." She muttered sleepily before she promptly shifted around underneath the covers in order to get comfortable – but now she realized she desperately needed the bathroom and groaned inwardly as it meant she would have to leave her comfy position. _Even in my dreams, everything that happens in it feels so vivid_, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, yawned and rolled over to the other side of the bed... then there was a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist and her eyes snapped open...

...to see Khan.

Jane gasped but before she could move, Khan had pulled her into him and her face collided into his chest. She wriggled and flailed helplessly under his grip before she managed to poke her head out of his grip, "Khan?" She squeaked, "Khan! Am I...am I..." Was she dreaming again?

"…Mm." He kept his eyes closed, "I heard you the first time, Jane."

She should have known it was Khan, because the strong arms that were wrapped around her securely were very familiar. _Khan arms. These are Khan arms._ _No, I mean, these arms belong to Khan's_. There was no doubt about it. There was no mistaking that deep, husky voice and the face that accompanied it, and initially she was too shocked to do anything – all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him, but then a few moments later and she dove for him – or at least, tried to – she ended up rolling onto her stomach (not a very wise move) and Khan moved to lie on his back on the bed; Jane climbed over so she was lying on top of him; the bulge of her tummy was rather heavy, pressing down on him and he knew she would need to get him off soon but at the moment, Jane was too busy smothering him; she had thrown her arms around him tightly as though fearing he would disappear.

He wrapped his arms around her...to have elicited this response from Jane was certainly reassuring. "When did you get back? When did – how was – oh, never mind – oh god, you are so pale. You're so skinny. You look so tired. Have you not been sleeping well?" She began fussing over him, her hands on the sides of his face. She made him look up, down, right and left, inspecting him worryingly. "Has your forehead always been this wide? You've got so many creases since I last saw you..."

"Jane-"

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom first. I'll be back soon."

Just as he'd gotten comfortable, she was already wriggling out of his embrace and ducking underneath the covers. She crawled backwards and slipped out of bed, carefully avoiding his legs and feet, and wobbled on the ground. Khan opened his eyes slowly to see her waddling towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. He waited. A few minutes later and she re-emerged, sighing loudly. Again, she waddled back to the bed and with a hand supporting her back and hip that thoroughly reminded him to the actions of an elderly, frail woman. Whether Jane was being melodramatic or not, she slipped back into the cushiony bed, the mattress sinking in completely under her weight and she lay on her back, staring hard at the ceiling as though deep in thought, before she swerved her eyes to Khan, who had been watching her carefully the entire time.

"Hi." She said.

It had been too long. Jane's heart thumped painfully, her nerves thrumming into life as Khan watched her. She had not seen him for such a long time. Now he was back and she didn't know what to say to him, or what he would say to her...and his gaze was solely concentrated on her pregnant belly. She wondered how he'd react to her pregnancy... "You're pregnant." He said.

"Yeah."

She had hoped for a much...cheerier response. Oh well, she didn't think Khan would be the celebrating-type of person (nor did the word 'cheery' ever bode well with his persona). "When did you discover that you were bearing my child." He replied.

"About two weeks after you left."

He settled down to lie beside her and began rubbing gently at her stomach with his large palm. It felt warm to touch and he could feel one of the twins kicking, which had Jane wincing slightly. "My children." Khan murmured, "Twins."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. There's definitely two in there." There was a pause, "How was Jupiter?"

"Dull."

"Oh." She replied quietly. "...It's been a long time."

"I agree." He said, before he scooped her into his arms and held her tight, "You missed me." He murmured with his lips by her ear, "You are wearing my shirt."

She blushed and shrunk away, hiding the lower half of her face underneath the collar of said shirt. "...It's the only thing that fits me..." She blurted out sheepishly.

Khan smirked and began to nip at the shell of her ear affectionately in response.

She flashed him a small smile and reached for him; he let her plant her hand on his cheek and she was running her hand along his deep, sunken cheekbones and jawline. "They're boys by the way." She murmured tentatively, her fingertips tracing over his chiseled features delicately.

"I am pleased that you will give birth to not one, but two."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I was aware, but it was not a crucial factor in my overall decision to choose you."

She figured that was... _nice_ to know. "Have you any thoughts about names?"

"No. I have not had time to consider."

"What about…'Michael'?"

His response was instantaneous. "No." He said, his eyebrows furrowing tightly.

"Why not?"

"Too common. Too plain. Too average. I expected more from you, Jane. You disappoint me. Think harder, try again."

"Alright, fine." Jane retorted with a pout (she had forgotten he was more than capable of being brutally honest), "What about…John and Harrison, you know, after your fake name..." She didn't wait for his response to sit up and leave the bed; she was heading to the bathroom again. "…Honestly, I feel like I need to go every five seconds..."

She disappeared into the bathroom once more. Khan waited, and a few minutes later, she came out. When she returned to his side once again, slipping into the bed and pulling the covers over them both, he proceeded to climb on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He watched her for a few seconds, eyes scanning her face. Although she had gained a bit more weight, she was still the same. She was still Jane. His Jane. His…_wife_…since he'd mentioned such a word before although not to her face…nor were they married and he was unsure whether or not to entertain her with such a notion…

The conversation continued. "So, what do you think?"

"No."

"You know what? I can't think of anything right now; I'm just glad you're back."

"I will never leave your side again, Jane." Khan murmured before he leaned in and captured her lips with his, his mouth pressing over hers in a demanding, deep kiss. Even as their lips brushed against each other, the contact was enough to send him over the edge. Her lips were soft against his, so warm…Jane responded to him keenly, tangling her fingers into his hair and drawing him closer to her. He kissed her harder with much longing and want, for he realized his work in Jupiter and absence from Jane certainly did make him desire her more than he had anticipated and soon the kiss was becoming more frantic and he was trying to take off her shirt but she stopped him.

"No." She said with a shake of her head; she placed her hands over his as they grabbed at the front of the shirt.

He respected her decision but did not exactly comprehend why she had flat-out refused him. No woman had ever refused him before. It intrigued him, insulted him and angered him. It had been months. Months! Surely she needed him as well. Surely she was suffering, craving for his touch and for him to pleasure her. To even think that she may have satisfied herself on her own much like how he contemplated satisfying himself on his own a while ago made his blood curdle. However, Jane then threw her gaze to her swollen tummy and swerved her gaze back to him.

"...It won't feel right." She added in a matter-of-fact tone.

But he needed her. He needed some. Or at least, something. Now. He didn't need Jane to be telepathic or receptive to his urges but surely she must understand. He had so much pressure, so much tension and it was growing and growing and growing and –

When Jane slid out from him and off the bed again, he followed her and seated himself on the edge. She smoothed down her clothes, smiled at him as she stood before him and put her hands on his shoulders and ran her palms down his chest. An eyebrow rose questioningly at her act but otherwise he said nothing. She lowered herself to kneel in front of him on her haunches and he watched her silently as she began to unfasten his pants.

"Jane, what are you-" He was cut short when she looked up at him again and he immediately drew in a hiss, his lips pulling back, teeth clenching; she had taken him in her hand, her fingers wrapped around the straining organ lightly. "Jane-" He growled, warning her.

She looked at him, blinking innocently, challenging him with her acquitted stare. Then she began to move her hand up and down...and up again. Khan's knees went surprisingly numb all at once as she stroked him. At least he was seated upon the bed or else maybe he would've collapsed. He despised himself all over again for feeling so _weak_, especially when it came to Jane. She was attentive to him, perhaps too attentive for she was running her hand up and down his length lightly before rubbing at the crown. Just when he did not think he could take anymore, she'd leaned forwards and closed her lips around him, her eyes fluttering to a close. Her mouth was hot around him, so wet and tight, and he inhaled a sharp hiss from the sheer contact.

In Jupiter and he'd imagined this. It played in his mind so many times. Now the real thing was actually happening. This woman before him could not be Jane. Since when did she become so brave, to be satisfying him like this without him even _asking_, or at least, to have her confirmation and permission. She was not even shying away from this act. What had brought forth this…courage? It fascinated him although he believed that she wanted him to do something for her, some kind of favor...? He decided not to inquire – not now.

Before he knew it, his hips had jerked forwards against his own will. She put her hands on his thighs, stopping him. She could not take any more of him but he decided himself that he would have her take more despite her limits. With his tip pushing down closer and closer towards the back of her mouth, Jane felt her throat about to close up in protest, the fated gag reflex creeping up and her stomach clenched tightly. However, she retreated as soon as it had happened, then took him into her mouth again so she could continue on without too much of a pause. She willed herself to continue; as long as Khan was happy, that was all that mattered. She used her tongue to lick under him as she pulled backwards, letting her tongue flick out and daub teasingly around the tip. He groaned. That _sound_. The sound that erupted from the back of his throat was undeniably feral.

"Harder." He grunted.

She did as she was told. He rocked his hips forwards again and she took more of him, possibly more than she could handle. At first, he threaded his fingers through her hair but when she sucked on him harder, the fingers began gripping and tugging at her hair; at least it meant she was doing well. Her lips were wet and tight on him and when she would pull away, her tongue would caress him, lapping around the rest of the length. Khan was growling now, with his eyes closed and expression contorting darkly. His brows furrowed and he turned his head to the side as his fist clenched; it was tempting to let go of everything, to let go of his self-control and restraint...and just when he believed he could not take anymore, he grabbed her face with his hands and she was pulled forwards. She took him whole, her mouth full. She let out a muffled moan of protest but continued to suck as hard as she could.

Eventually, he came and as Jane tried to retreat, he kept her in place with a firm hand on the back of her head. She felt every shudder, every powerful tremor rippling from his body as he spilled into her mouth. She was coughing now as his seed shot against the back of her mouth and dripped out from the corners of her lips and finally, his hold on her loosened and she stumbled back on the floor, trying to catch her breath. When she had finished coughing and choking, Khan was staring at her with an expression that made her blush.

"Um." She croaked out, "That was…"

"Where did you…" He began in a low growl, narrowing his eyes.

She smiled nervously, shoving away a worn-out romance novel lying on the floor under the bed and away from his eyes. "Does it matter?" She asked, "You're back."

Her words made him draw in yet another angry hiss. It did not matter, not at all.

* * *

**MANY MONTHS LATER**

"When are they due?"

"Soon, perhaps in a few days."

She gasped as Mudd completed the ultrasound scan and Jane was supplied with a photograph of her babies that had once resembled little beans... The rate they'd grown over the span of five months was alarming. It felt like it had been within a blink in the eye. Since Khan returned, time had flown quickly...five...six months had passed...then seven...eight...nine... now the babies were fully grown and about to pop out soon; Jane was terrified but also excited. Mostly terrified.

Khan had returned from Jupiter but he was still required to travel to the gas giant for test runs however, but he was never gone for as long as months, only mere days. Test runs of the Vengeance had begun immediately even though Khan's calculations meant the Vengeance should not require any experimentation but Marcus was forthright and was more than happy with Khan's hard work. Living in London was also much different than San Francisco; Khan, originally having been an inhabitant of London since his initial awakening, was far more accustomed to London than San Francisco. Jane also appeared to have adapted well. As she mentioned to him before, she had developed a slight British accent although she kept getting her jargon incorrect. However, pants became trousers. Sidewalks became pavements. Chips became crisps, the usual.

Jane's belly had also been getting bigger and bigger. The twins kicked a lot and kept her up most nights. Her large belly also meant she had limited sleeping positions. She had always liked sleeping on her side. Now, if she slept on one side for too long then one of the twins would kick her, wake her up, as though to serve to remind her that the baby himself was getting uncomfortable, and then she would have to readjust her position to face the other side until another baby would kick her. She thought maybe this was a pregnancy thing but her senses also appeared to have heightened; she could hear their heartbeats during the most quietest of times (usually at night), their little hearts going 'thump thump thump' like drums. It served as another reminder that the babies were in fact, developing healthily and were definetely about to be birthed.

She was careful with them but not as careful as Khan was. He did not like it when she wanted to leave the house. In fact, he confined her indoors most of the time. All sharp objects were also avoided. She was not allowed to carry anything weighing more than 1kg. He did not advocate unhealthy foodstuffs no matter how much Jane needed it because of her abnormal cravings. Then there were certain days when she refused to simply leave the bed because she felt unwell; she also could not stand for long periods of time without her pelvis or back aching. She was still suffering from occasional bouts of nausea. She did not even like take taking showers with Khan anymore. It was always a bath.

Now the rest of the months had breezed past and she was due in a few days; the diagnosis was probably a bit too late for her liking as she did not feel prepared despite the wise teachings of Mudd who had tried to teach her breathing exercises the other day. As soon as Mudd switched off the scanning machine, Jane climbed off the biobed, pulling down her shirt over her swollen tummy and waddled out of the medbay. A few weeks ago, normal couples would have held a baby shower; Jane sighed inwardly when she realized she would not have the opportunity for such a life-changing event to occur as she saw Khan waiting for her outside.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Mudd says they're due real soon, maybe in a week or less."

His expression was indecipherable and she began to worry. "...Are you okay?" Jane asked; she didn't know if he was terrified or excited, too (although the odds of Khan being either of the aforementioned were extremely low. In that case she didn't know what he was feeling at the precise moment).

The answer came when Khan's large palm went flat against her tummy then and he was smiling...genuinely, smiling. "...Jane, I have something I would like to share with you." He declared with much triumph.

Her stomach made a flip as Khan led her out of the corridor and to the lounge where he made her sit down on the sofa and she waited anxiously, wondering what Khan may have for her. He left her on the couch, strode to one of the cupboards near the fireplace and pulled out two navy-blue, velvet boxes, then as soon as he returned to Jane's side, he handed them to her. "For the children." He murmured, and she was elevated that Khan had actually gotten a gift for the babies.

She opened the velvet boxes to see expanding bangles inside that appeared to be made from an intricate metal due to its shiny glimmer under the light and she whipped her head to Khan in shock. "Khan, these are..." She continued her analysis silently; they looked suspiciously handmade..."These are the most rarest geological properties known in the entire universe – I mean, you can't even find these on earth or-or any planet in this galaxy – "

"The children will receive the best from their father." Khan said with a brief nod, as Jane continued to marvel at the gifts.

"Um...I, uh...I've prepared something too." She said before she fumbled through the cupboard by the side of the couch and pulled out a crudely sewn baby-blue blanket where one side appeared longer than the other. "I've been trying to teach myself how to sew in my free time - it's much easier using a mechanical loom but I thought it'd have more meaning if I do it by hand - so I made this baby blanket with a puppy on it. See, the puppy is right here." She gestured to said puppy although Khan merely raised an eyebrow in response. She didn't need him telling her that her gift was unfortunately a bit on the shabby side and sighed lightly. She couldn't help but feel a little overshadowed by Khan but nonetheless, she didn't particularly mind.

When they put away their gifts, Khan placed his large palm on her tummy where he could feel one of the twins kicking. The children would change their lives forever, for the better or worse. She didn't have to say it but perhaps Khan felt the same way too. Ever since Khan's return, she'd seen a more..._compassionate_ side to him that she wished he was more capable of most of the time (alas he was still cold to her at some moments but it was improving little by little). She wondered if Khan felt the same but was briefly brought of her musings when she felt another kick – this time it was much stronger - and she winced in pain, rubbing at her stomach soothingly before she hopped off of Khan's lap and began waddling towards the direction of the bathroom.

However, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock. "...Khan?" She squeaked, turning round to him shakily.

"Yes, Jane?"

"...I think my water just broke."

* * *

**LATER**

He had been rifling through more starlogs however, a small light on the screen of his visor was flashing, indicating that there was a new Starlog in the database. He switched it on and a video popped up onto screen. **Baby Starlog #6**, it said, showing a room that resembled a medbay. It was dated today, eight hours ago.

"Oooh, you are adorable..." cooed the woman who was featured in the updated starlog; she was lying on a biobed, a thin catheter attached to her wrist that linked to a strange machine; a tall man dressed in black was standing stiffly by her side. His face was familiar and the Omega knew who he was; he could just not believe he was seeing him for the first time, even though it was in a starlog. What Arik said was true; he did resemble him greatly. The Omega found himself scrutinizing the man in the starlog with much vigor. While his mother appeared down-to-earth, spontaneous, friendly and cheerful, his father was the exact opposite - he was far serious in person than he had imagined, more foreboding, grave and downright intimidating. Rightly so, otherwise he would not be Khan Noonien Singh.

The woman - mother - he had seen her quite a lot from her logs; she looked exhausted and disheveled, her skin pasty and overall, her complexion was very sickly and pale; her hair was sticking to the sides of her face from beads and beads of sweat too, but she was lovingly clutching a small bundle that was wrapped up in a light blue blanket in her arms and gently cradling it whilst the man was holding a bundle in his arms as well that was roughly the same size. Incessant crying from an infant could be heard in the background and he knew this log was taken a few hours after she had given birth.

However, the woman's expression suddenly scrunched up questioningly and she pulled at the blanket, inspecting the infant in her arms carefully whose tiny fist was clenched around her little finger. "Uh...Khan?"

The man was preoccupied with the twin in his arms but had turned to her, "What is it?"

"...Could you look at this for a second..." She muttered throatily, clearly exhausted. She had further tugged at the blanket to reveal more of the tiny baby in her arms and the Omega twitched slightly from the sight. She propped the baby up properly, cooing at it affectionately as it gurgled sleepily and quietly in her embrace, its eyes still closed shut; she kissed him on the forehead then proceeded to show the man what she had wanted to show him. "Look...The back of his neck..."

"A birthmark, Jane. It is nothing to concern yourself with. The infants are in excellent health."

She was not entirely convinced. "Yeah, but I'm sure I've seen this mark before..."

The Omega threw his glance down and away from the log as it continued to play, his fist clinching. He knew this would happen...of course they would find out, or at least, she would. It was only a matter of time; by coming into contact with her and trying to take her away that night only to be stopped by Khan, he'd already risked exposing everything about himself. However, if this was what was going to happen, then so be it. With that in mind, he stood up abruptly and dusted himself down, switching the log off.

It was time to meet his parents.

* * *

So I decided to breeze through Jane's pregnancy so it would be short and sweet (maybe not so much on the sweet side) but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yeah, the Omega is one of the twins XDD


	19. Death

**WHEN THERE IS DEATH, THERE ARE NEW BEGINNINGS**

* * *

For the first time in months, Stanley Reed opened his eyes.

"Son? Son, can you hear me?" The voice was echoing loudly, but otherwise, he could hear perfectly fine…

…and the voice belonged to Admiral Marcus.

"…..Where…a…am…I…?" Stanley croaked out; his voice was coarse and throaty due to long-term disuse. Needless to say, his eyes were also having a hard time adjusting to the shockingly blinding light. He was lethargic, his arms and legs numb and weary. What exactly had gone on? Why was he feeling as though he had just awoken from a terrible, long sleep? The answer came when finally, the blurry figure in front of him slowly began to clear up.

The Admiral was indeed before him with one hand on the lid of the coffin-like device he had been confined in.

"Son, you're in safe hands." said Admiral Marcus, and Stanley glanced around with a wince as his eyesight recovered; he could see a large amount of light in the room. It appeared he was in a cryochamber of some sort. To his right and left were various contraptions – cryotubes – and he figured he too was lying in one. He was not alone; the Admiral had come prepared for there were numerous men in black Starfleet sweaters working silently and pulling out the people inside – the crew of the Ganymede. "Listen to me, son," said Marcus, and Stanley glanced up at the Admiral, "You're the only one who's awakened successfully so far-"

"Wait, Admiral!" Stanley exclaimed, now having successfully found his voice, "Help us!"

"Help?"

"Captain Morrow – you have to help her, Admiral Marcus!" Stanley pleaded desperately, "She's been taken hostage by Khan!"

There was a brief silence following his outburst, but then the Admiral's expression turned dark and sour. "...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Khan Noonien Singh! From the Eugenics War! He-he's still alive! I don't know how, but...but... He's taken Captain Morrow hostage and he's forcing her to have his child-"

"What?!" Marcus interjected angrily, "Explain yourself, Lieutenant."

Stanley told him the conversation he had with Captain Morrow via the transmitter. Marcus listened carefully with a hand under his chin, then nodded as soon as Stanley had finished recounting his tale. "I see." He muttered, "Anyone else know about this, son?"

"No, just me...I think."

"Right, when we return to earth, I'll need to hold a meeting about this…We'll conduct a search for Captain Morrow straight away if what you say is true..."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've been through a lot, Reed, it's time for you to go home." Marcus said as he patted him on the shoulder before he turned away to attend to the other frozen crew members, leaving Stanley to look around the cryochamber nervously. Marcus passed a young man – Alpha - who had been standing watch at the door of the chamber and he whispered in his ear, "Kill him."

Alpha turned to Marcus expectantly. "...Kill him?"

"_Yes_," snapped Marcus, "What's the matter, Alpha? You got a problem?"

"No, sir."

"Then do as I say." He said, "Kill them all. Spare no-one."

Alpha nodded and watched the Admiral leave the chamber, leaving him alone with the crew of the Ganymede and the Anti's. Fair enough. He still listened to the Admiral, but now Alpha thought more about it, he was beginning to dislike the way Marcus spoke to him...

* * *

Khan was kissing her neck, biting and ravaging at the tender skin whilst grinding against her. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers creeping up and into his hair as he explored her body with his hands. Their lips pressed firmly, urgently and she moaned into his mouth. He wasted no time in getting what he wanted as he proceeded to pull down at her pants. However, everything came to a jarring halt when the baby monitor beside them flicked onto life and a baby's cry could be heard emitting from the device.

Immediately, Jane pulled away from Khan and whipped the covers off them. "The baby's crying." She said aloud, before she rolled out of his embrace and left him on the bed, smoothing down the remainder of her clothes which he hadn't ripped apart yet; she pulled her pants back up onto their proper position on her waist, rushed out of the room and towards the nursery. "I'll be back in two seconds!"

Khan was left alone; he threw his glance to the side then moved himself to lie on the bed, waiting. Five minutes passed. He could still hear excessive crying over the monitor with Jane trying to soothe and calm the baby using unwarranted cooing, squealing and ridiculous nursery songs. Twenty minutes passed. He maneuvred under the covers and closed his eyes, switched off the lamp. The crying stopped but Jane didn't return until half an hour later and when she did return, she meekly opened the bedroom door a fraction, shuffled towards the bed and flopped over the mattress face-down – although she was tired, she crawled over him and started kissing the side of his face lightly – by then Khan was half-asleep, or at least, was trying to sleep. To her surprise, he opened one eye, took her by the arms and moved her so she was lying beside him on his right. Blinking wide-eyed, Jane stared numbly at the ceiling as Khan proceeded to pull the covers up to her chin.

Then he returned to his side of the bed and went back to sleep.

With a sigh, she left him the way he was then drifted into a comfier position beside him under their shared duvet and rolled to her side. She heard him shifting in bed and then his arms were snaking around her waist from behind, spooning her into his chest. She felt him squeeze her hands with his own and she closed her eyes, tried to sleep until –

"_Waaah! Waaaah!_"

Jane's eyes opened with a snap as soon as the baby monitor belted out loudly once more; she found herself crawling out of the bed and making her way back to the nursery…

Ever since the babies had been born, this was a new norm which Jane had to get used to. The birth had been difficult. Mudd had wheeled her into the medbay to deliver when she went into labor; it had been a long, difficult process with Jane howling for hours and hours on end but once the babies were born, she had settled into a long, long, tepid silence. It had also been the worst kind of physical pain she had ever experienced in her entire life…but after Mudd presented her with the twins, she had forgotten it all, as though the difficulties of pregnancy and the birthing process had never even happened. She was stricken with awe when Mudd had handed her two little bundles full of life...two lives created by herself and Khan...

And ever since the twins had been born, the complex changed greatly too. Baby toys, baby clothes and other baby essentials took up most of the space and were left lying around. Mudd had cleaned and tidied as much as she could but the baby belongings kept piling up and up. Jane had her hands full too. Her time was taken up by the babies whether she had to feed, clean, bathe, play or change diapers…She no longer had time for herself or Khan. However, she had anticipated this. She had two little miracles in front of her eyes to show that it would all be worth it. She was more than happy to devote herself to them and whenever she saw her babies she was always reminded of this.

They had moved a crib into the spare bedroom (which was supposed to be the nursery) and placed a baby monitor on their bedside table. The eldest twin – the one with the strange birthmark on the back of his neck – was the quietest. The youngest twin cried a lot and often woke his brother and his parents during the night. Jane tended to her babies whenever they cried, but once in a while she would occasionally nudge at Khan in the middle of the night. Khan was more popular with the youngest. Whenever he held him, the baby would stop crying altogether and would stare up at him with his blue-gray eyes. The eldest was the easiest to handle by both.

Names were still undecided. Khan seemed to have given Jane the responsibility of naming them but every time she came up with a potential name, he rejected them thoroughly. Naming became a hassle. She told him he should name them and he would then tell her he would when he had time to think more about it. The twins remained unnamed since but names were important so Jane knew they had to get it right no matter how long it took. She would usually have a difficult time trying to distinguish them apart since the babies looked identical, but at least the eldest had that mark on his neck...

The birthmark on the eldest twin had been a concern; it was very unique. Perhaps too unique. It was a strange mark on the middle of the back of the neck – it was not large, just a small mark of a bizarre shape which was a darker, faded patch over the skin. Jane knew she had seen the same mark before on another individual – ie, the Augment who tried to escape with her on a ship a long time ago only to be anticipated by Khan – she did not mention that she had seen the mark on the Augment that night as she did not want to jump to conclusions and therefore dropped the topic. Maybe it was coincidence, a very spooky, eerie coincidence...yet she was not going to ignore it either. She realized the Augment would return for them soon. She had a feeling. Maybe then she would get some answers in due time.

"Photon torpedoes." Khan had announced and Jane looked up groggily, rubbing at her eyes.

The next day and Khan was presenting Jane with a diagram of the Vengeance which he had constructed for Admiral Marcus. He had the diagram projected on the wall on the office and she had been listening and watching with one arm curled around one of the babies whilst the other was fast asleep in a small cradle wrapped up tightly but comfortably in Jane's handmade blanket; Jane was using the other hand to move the cradle back and forth every now and then.

"I have concealed my crew within seventy two." He said.

"Photon torpedoes to hide seventy two crew members. Not bad at all..."

Suddenly, the youngest twin began wailing and Khan turned away from the diagram. Jane stood up from her spot as the baby continued to bawl. "Jane, what have you done this time." Khan said; he strode towards them and peered at the baby whilst Jane pouted at him.

"I think he's hungry." She replied, as Khan took the infant off her and into his own arms. Jane watched him cradle the baby for a few brief moments as he walked towards the direction of the window and she smiled inwardly at the scene. Noticing that he was being watched, Khan glanced up and away from the baby to Jane. "I-I'll get a bottle." Jane said quickly.

She left the office swiftly, smiling widely to herself. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she pulled open the fridge to get two fresh bottles full of pre-prepared baby milk (just in case the other twin woke up too) and placed the two bottles into the replicator. She switched it to 'heat' mode to allow the milk to simmer. Mudd had been persuading her to breastfeed for a long time. _Just think of all the antibodies_, the android had declared.

"Easy for you to say because you're an android…" Jane muttered under her breath as soon as the milk had finished heating. She pulled the two bottles out and returned to the office to see that Khan was still holding the baby in his arms; the baby had ceased crying and was now gurgling loudly, staring up at Khan and around the rest of the office.

She strolled up to him with the bottle, "Here." She offered the bottle to him; however, Khan handed the baby back to her, holding the baby under the arms that he was dangling and Jane blinked blankly at him in response, "You don't want to feed him?"

"I am required at Jupiter in less than an hour, Jane. I would like to finish."

"Alright, alright." She hurriedly took the baby off Khan and rubbed noses with the twin affectionately. She grinned at the little baby, her little miracle. He made it all worthwhile. They both did. Whilst Khan returned to his projector to continue his work, Jane returned to her seat and balanced the baby in her arms, levelling the nib of the bottle to his little mouth. She watched him feed greedily on the bottle with a wide smile plastered on her face.

As soon as Khan finished reciting his plans, he began to get ready for his brief mission – he would be gone for two days max – and he scooped the eldest twin out of the cradle – the one who hadn't cried once in a span of four hours (a groundbreaking record) and carried him whilst Jane carried the other with her, following Khan to the beaming pad. He was at the control panel, inputting co-ordinates whilst the baby stared inquisitively at the device. Once he was finished, he handed Jane the baby and grabbed his belongings which he'd packed into a black bag and headed towards the pad.

Jane watched him a little forlornly as she carried the babies; she had left the youngest – who was now fast asleep - in a portable carrier whilst she held the other one. She lifted his tiny hand and made him do a little wave. "Wave bye-bye to daddy." She cooed, "Daddy's going to work."

"Jane," Khan began, as the baby merely sucked on his fist and struggled in Jane's hold, "Promise me you will not let any harm come to the children."

"Of course."

He gave her a nod in response. The room went silent for a brief moment until Khan turned to face her properly and he said, "...Jane, I am aware that the birth of our children has altered our priorities; we have not spent much time together. I will make it up to you when I return."

Jane blinked in shock at his remark, "Khan, it's okay. The babies are an important part of our lives now. This is normal, we can take it slow, and we can talk about it more when you come back."

"Yes, very good." He agreed, "Energize," He then commanded, and Khan was gone, without a smile or a frown.

Despite the birth of the twins, Khan still appeared as cold as ever...

* * *

**LATER**

"It's a weakness thing," She told Mudd later on in the night, "He doesn't want to show that he really cares for the babies in case it comes across that he has become weak."

They were in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the babies which consisted of mushy, brownish-red gloop in a small bowl. They had spent an entire afternoon tidying up baby essentials so they were all in the nursery where they rightfully belonged. "It is not necessary that he vocally express himself, but I believe Master Khan cares deeply for the children and you, Miss Morrow." said Mudd, and Jane nodded in agreement.

"I do too. He doesn't have to say anything but I know it's there... and he doesn't always show it, or maybe he doesn't want to show it, I guess..." Jane replied, shrugging lightly. "Anyway, I got the food ready. Let's get the babies, shall we?"

"I shall go, Miss Morrow." suggested the android, "I will bring the infants to the dining room."

"Thanks, Mudd." said Jane, "If they're asleep, we'll feed them later."

"Yes, Miss Morrow."

"Mudd, hang on a moment."

"Yes, Miss Morrow?"

Jane placed a hand on the droid's arm and inspected her keenly. "Mudd, you're...smiling."

Mudd nodded. "Yes, I am, Miss Morrow."

"This might sound weird, but I've never seen you smile...well, like _this _before."

"If it displeases you, Miss Morrow, I shall stop."

"No, no, no!" Jane said quickly, "You look different. You...feel different. In fact, you seem more alive these days. I mean, previously, you were like _this_, but now it's like there's more to you than before. Did you get an emotion chip installed?"

"No, Miss Morrow. However, I believe the children may be the cause of this. Whenever I see them, I am smiling." The droid replied, and Jane was immensely pleased to hear Mudd say such words.

"Oh, Mudd..." Jane smiled lightly at the droid and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for all your help. You've been so good to me, to Khan, and the babies."

"And you have been good to me too, Miss Morrow."

"I don't think you need to have an emotion chip installed, Mudd. From what you've just told me, you are already becoming more than what you are." She placed a hand over her chest, where her heart should be. "You don't have to be human, to be accepted as a human. It's all in here, Mudd, and you have it."

Mudd nodded and turned away from Jane. "Thank you for your kind words, Miss Morrow. I will get the children now."

She watched the android retreat towards the direction of the nursery. Needless to say, Jane was feeling content. If life could continue on like this, she would be happy. She had a nice home, two amazing babies...she had Khan...she was comfortable, she was secure...She glanced around the complex; the TV was on with the volume lowered, the lights were on, casting a dim but cool, relaxing and soothing orange glow in the lounge, overall it was a very calm and relaxing atmosphere and she left the kitchen with a bowl of baby food to wait for Mudd until she heard it: there had been a knock on the door.

Immediately, she put down the bowl and hurried to the hallway – she did not know who might be knocking on the door but they certainly were not expecting anyone - before she arrived at the landing, the door was kicked open and there stood a man she had not seen for months. Jane gasped in horror as he stepped in and glanced around the landing inquisitively before settling his eyes on her.

"Admiral Marcus!?" She exclaimed in horror as the old man strolled in leisurely with his hands behind his back.

"Hello Jane," greeted the Admiral; he was not alone for he was accompanied with a burly man with a shaved head and a young woman. Both were dressed in black clothing; it was not Starfleet uniform and she had no idea what or who these people were. "It's been a long time."

Jane hurriedly spun on her heel and raced into the lounge without further ado. _Mudd! Whatever you do, don't come out-_

"Get her!" barked Marcus as soon as she retreated, and the two accomplices nodded.

She hadn't even managed to reach the lounge when she was grabbed by the bulky man who had caught up to her in a matter of seconds and she was tackled – the force of the man slamming into her was enough to make her collapse onto the ground and she stumbled over her front - then she was lifted off the floor, dragged backwards by a hand seizing her hair. Jane cried out and tried to claw at his fist, her fingers grappling helplessly. She could hear Admiral Marcus tutting as soon as she was dumped in front of him at his feet and Jane glanced up at him meekly.

"Well, Jane, you should have known something like this would happen. It was only a matter of time." Marcus muttered before he turned to the skinhead next, "Break her leg."

"Which one?"

"I don't care! How about both?"

Without warning the skinhead's foot came slamming down over her right kneecap and Jane screamed, tears springing into her eyes. A loud, sickening '_crack_' accompanied the assault and her leg abruptly contorted into a disturbing angle from the impact. Her left leg shared the same fate and Jane was left crippled by the excruciating pain.

"Search the house." Marcus commanded next, and the man stormed away from Jane and made his way into the corridor which would lead to the nursery and the bedroom.

She was gasping for breath but managed to lift herself off the ground. "Please stop!" Jane wailed as she watched the man march inside without further ado; she swerved round to Marcus and grabbed at his leg, fingers curling around his ankle, "Admiral Marcus! Please, don't-"

"They're dead, Jane!" Marcus exclaimed, "All of them! We found them today and they're dead! What else do you have to say for yourself?"

Her eyes broadened in horror at the Admiral's revelation. "..._What_?"

"We found a small ship floating in space, a ship very similar to the Botany Bay. We found their bodies, Jane. Stanley Reed, Navi Chatterjee...Everyone...they're_ dead_...and it's all your fault."

As Jane gawped at Marcus in disbelief, he said, "Someone has destroyed down the life support of the cryotubes." He paused slightly to look at her from the bottom of her eyes, and sneered at her with disgust and repugnance, "_Khan_."

Jane could not believe her ears. _No, he couldn't have, he wouldn't! He-he promised...!_

"Sir!" The skinhead had returned to the room with Mudd in tow along with the portable carrier for the twins; Jane immediately leapt into action, reaching for her babies, but she was held back by the young woman who had remained silent the entire time – the woman's grip on her was strong and Jane found herself unable to gather herself off the ground with this girl's hand on her shoulder. "Sir, I found these."

"Good work, Beta." Marcus said, before he turned to her in disbelief, "You had his _children_?"

"Let them go, please!" Jane cried, "Please don't hurt them!"

She helplessly turned to the android, realizing that she was missing its arms and there were loose wires and sparks fizzing feebly out of the hollow gaps where the droid's limbs should be. "...Miss Morrow...many apologies...I could not protect the children..." said Mudd, as she struggled feebly against the iron grip of the man. Jane couldn't believe her eyes; even Mudd was no match for this man. "Unhand me, you brute." Mudd added.

"What the hell is an android doing here anyway?" barked Marcus, eyeing Mudd with clear disdain.

"Sir, what do we do with it?" asked the man named Beta.

"Destroy it."

"_NO!_" Jane screamed, but she was too late; the man had grabbed Mudd by the head and Jane turned away when she heard the sounds and closed her eyes. She heard the droid drop to the floor and re-opened her eyes reluctantly. Mudd's body had collapsed a few feet away from Jane, her head was nearby and lying on its side; Jane struggled free from the woman's grip (although the woman had let go of her somewhat) and she crawled towards the tarnished robot, dragging her useless legs behind her. "_Mudd!_"

Her mouth was still moving, indicating that she was still functioning. "M-M-Miss-Miss-Miss….Mo-Morrow." The droid was struggling to speak; her voice was even breaking apart and combining into a mixture of overlapping volumes and crackling static.

"Mudd, it's okay. I got you. I got you...you're going to be okay; we're going to fix you and you'll be back to normal." Jane croaked out as her robot counterpart blinked sluggishly at her.

"M-Many-Many apo-po-po-polo...gies."

Jane tried to smile but her lips were wobbling furiously, "Thank you, Mudd." She whispered, the corners of her eyes were beginning to blur with tears.

"T-T-T-Thank you, Miss M-M-M-Morrow, it has been a p-p-p-p-pleasure."

To Jane's horror, Mudd stopped there, her eyes going glassy and empty and Jane squeaked out, "Mudd...?"

"You are a disappointment, Jane." Marcus said as he took hold of the twin's carriers – the babies were crying loudly now, squirming and kicking underneath the blanket - Marcus ignored them and stood before her with Beta, who had rejoined his side whilst the girl stared expressionlessly at her. It was three against one. There was no way she could escape.

Jane turned away from Mudd and wiped her eyes dry. "Give me my children." She said bitterly.

"I will, once you tell me what Khan is planning. Did you forget your underlying mission? I've given you enough time. You've been with him for almost a year now."

"If you hurt them, I will kill you-"

"_What is Khan planning_?" Marcus pressed on, before he scooped out one of the babies who had begun kicking and wailing as the Admiral held him. "Tell me or I will kill them. I will kill them one after the other."

"No!"

"Jane, he lied to you. And now he's killed your crew yet you're still protecting him?"

"He hasn't told me anything."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"He hasn't told me his plans! I don't know!"

"Liar! You still won't tell me the truth? FINE! I'll kill him! I'll kill your baby right in front of your very eyes! You don't think I won't? You've given birth to Khan's _spawn_! They shouldn't be allowed to live in the first place!"

"No, please!" She pleaded desperately, "Don't harm the children. I'm _begging_ you."

Marcus was unmoved by her pleas, however. "You leave me no choice," He growled, and Jane gasped as he held the baby above his head as though he was about to drop him, "I'll give you to the count of three."

"Admiral Marcus!"

"One."

"Please stop!"

"_Two_."

"They're innocent!"

"Thr-"

"The complex in San Francisco!"

"What?"

"T-the...the complex in San Francisco." She squeaked out; she had to say something. Anything. "He...he's left all his...his plans and materials there."

Marcus muttered under his breath, "Of course..."

Jane slowly lowered her hand away from her mouth and reached out with a shaking hand, "I want my child. Please...give me my child back. Give me my children back."

Marcus threw his gaze to her, then lifted the child up high again and she realized he was never going to spare the baby at all. "You are a traitor and a liar, Jane Morrow. By regulations of Starfleet, I hereby arrest you for consorting with the war criminal Khan Noonien Singh-" Before Marcus could drop the child, he belted out a terrible cry and was sent sailing - a single blast of energy had hit him in the back and as the child tumbled out of his hands, Jane forced herself to ignore the pain and dived with her arms out to catch him; she caught him in her arms and he was safe... Jane breathed a sigh of relief and then glanced up to see a masked figure clad in black standing a distance behind them. The visor that was slotted over his eyes gleamed brightly and before the Anti-Augments could react, a beam had slammed into them both respectively and they went hurtling away from Jane.

She stared at the figure in shock as the mysterious individual stormed over to her. "Are you alright?" said a muffled voice behind the mask.

Stunned, Jane could only nod as she clutched the crying baby in her arms. Tears were pouring relentlessly from the corner of her eyes as she held onto the child for dear life. "...A-are you...are you...my..."

"Yes, I am," murmured the stranger, "...I am your son."

* * *

As soon as Khan arrived at the beaming room in Jupiter, he stepped out of the beaming pad only to discover that the pad immediately broke down upon his arrival; he was not too concerned as he could always steer a spaceship back to earth. However, he noticed the spacedock was surprisingly empty despite his summoning and he made his way to the bridge only to see the man he had seen at the Admiral's office – Alpha - if his memory served correct (and it always did).

"Khan." said Alpha; he was standing at the bridge overlooking the Vengeance and seemed surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

It was none of his business so he ignored him and stormed past him without even sparing a second glance.

"Khan. Wait. May I speak with you?"

"No."

"Khan, I implore you. I'm not your enemy," Alpha was keen to speak to him, much to his chagrin, "You were their leader. You answered to no-one." Needless to say, Khan didn't exactly get what this man was trying to say... "That day in the Admiral's office. You said some particular things...and those particular things are beginning to trouble me, you see."

Khan watched him carefully, then smirked. "Perhaps you are beginning to query yourself as to why you are remaining under the servitude of the Admiral as his faithful servant. You clearly have your own opinions and are thoroughly capable of acting upon your own decisions... You answer only to yourself."

Alpha seemed to be hanging onto Khan's every word. "Yes, perhaps you and I are on the same page after all. We are powerful, we are Augments."

"Incorrect. You are but a lowly creation, a mediocre derivative who does not even deserve the term 'Augment'. You were once human, your genes were altered by technology within a laboratory, your sequence was interfered in order to serve humans, to fight for humans, to protect humans, to defend humans." Khan quipped in return, "You may be powerful but soon you will come to discover that you are capable of much more than you believed you could be. You will be consumed by that power, you will be driven by a desire to conquer and to subjugate. You will see their flaws and you will come to discover that the people you were once instructed to serve, to act as rudimentary instruments responsible for propelling mankind steeper into the future, are far _worse _beings than you. That is what it means to be an Augment."

Alpha stared at Khan in muted shock; without another word, Khan left him on the bridge and quickly went down the stairs to see Charlotte who was working on final touches of the Vengeance in the weapons hangar.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" She asked as she busily scribbled down notes on her PADD. Even Charlotte had enquired about the reason for his presence.

"Where is Admiral Marcus?" Khan said, glancing around as he came to realize that it was completely devoid of the man's presence.

"Admiral Marcus is on earth, sir." said Charlotte, "...We weren't expecting you until the end of next week."

Next week? It registered in his mind in nanoseconds. This was a false summoning. Khan turned away immediately from the weapons specialist and hastily departed towards the loading dock.

"Sir!" Charlotte could be heard calling after him, "Sir, where are you going?"

He could only hope that he was not too late...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it :) I also just realized that my story has reached over 100 favs and 200 alerts o_O thank you sooo much for the support! urgh it's been another one of those weeks. I've been trying to juggle my studies, job and Bioshock plus this story all at once hehe. I know I said it was hard to write action scenes at some point - I find it even harder to write sad scenes like these. Mudd is dead :(


End file.
